When Friends Become Foes
by Aerisa Turner
Summary: When a new evil rises and the girls' skills are put to the test, one of them will have to choose between her friends, the ones she loves the most and the fate of the world... Completed.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello, and welcome ok this is my second fanfic YAY! I'm so happy. Just to let you know I'm not done with my first one yet but I got a great idea for a new fanfic.  
  
First off let's introduce all the main characters that will be in the story.  
  
Let's introduce the Canadian team- Crystal Hearts (Note: this is my very own team of my own OOCs (except for Sauri she's my friend's OOC) so please don't use them as your own thanks).  
  
~*Aerisa (aka Aeris)*~  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Colour: Red down to her waist  
  
Eye Colour: Green  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Other Information: She's just your typical athletic girl who's the caption on the school's swim team. In her free time away from all her school stuff she'll go home and practise swimming but if she's not doing that she'll be busy with her beyblade team practising. Well there's one more thing although I'll let you readers figure that one out.  
  
Beyblade Information  
  
Beyblade colour: gold and red   
  
Bit Beast: Female version of Driger but her whole body is red and orangeish flames   
  
Bit Beast Name: Fuego  
  
Attack Name: Burning Arrow, Enlightening Flames  
  
Defence Name: Flaming Wall, Flames of Death   
  
~*Sauri*~  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Colour: Silver down to her waist  
  
Eye Colour: Greenish Blue  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Other Information: She loves to sleep so don't even try getting her up before she's ready or you'll be in for a big world of hurt. Her and Aerisa grew up together (since Aerisa moved to Vancouver) and have been the bestest of friends. She's always looked out for Aerisa and the others, she's considered the 'mother' of the group.  
  
Beyblade Information  
  
Beyblade colour: silver and black   
  
Bit Beast: wolf   
  
Bit Beast Name: Terial  
  
Attack Name: Tear Sea Crush   
  
Defence Name: Dying Sea  
  
~*Lenaca*~  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Colour: black and short just above the shoulders with yellow stars  
  
Eye Colour: Red piercing eyes  
  
Height: 5'3  
  
Other Information: An all round tomboy and let's just say she's a total girl version of Kai; she even has her own little death stare just like Kai. Although she's not the best blader on their team she's always able to find the best ways out of a sticky situation, which is, why she was chosen as the leader of their team.  
  
Beyblade Information  
  
Beyblade colour: blue and white   
  
Bit Beast: ice serpent   
  
Bit Beast Name: Cristal   
  
Attack Name: Hurral Blast  
  
Defence Name: Crystal Wall  
  
~*Rosal*~  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Colour: orange a little longer than shoulder length with white highlights  
  
Eye Colour: medium brown  
  
Height: 5'5  
  
Other Information: There's also something about her that you'll have to wait to find out about her. Aerisa and Rosal have only been friends for not even a whole year yet but since they're both on the swim team a bond of friendship quickly grew, although sometimes she just doesn't understand her.  
  
Beyblade Information  
  
Beyblade colour: white and orange  
  
Bit Beast: Shark  
  
Bit Beast Name: Sanura  
  
Attack Name: Typhoonal wall  
  
Defence Name: Thunder Flash   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Eric*~  
  
Age: 20  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Hair Colour: blonde and short  
  
Eye Colour: light turquoise  
  
Height: 5'8  
  
Other Information: Well there's not really much to tell except that you'll get to find out more about him later on...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For all my friends that are reading this and don't know much about the show; Beyblade. Here's some information about the main characters. (ok just a note but the characters maybe end up being OC but I'll try not to change them too much)  
  
Team Name: Bladebreakers  
  
Members are;  
  
~* Kai Hiwatari*~  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Eye colour: Mahogany  
  
Hair colour: blue (front) and grey (back)  
  
Beyblade information  
  
Beyblade colour: blue  
  
Bit beast name: Dranzer  
  
Bit beast type: phoenix  
  
Attack names: Flame Sabre, Flame Arrow, Volcano Emission, Volcano Excellent Emission  
  
Defence names: Spiral Survivor   
  
Note: Kai is the leader of the Bladebreakers  
  
~*Ray Kon*~  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Eye colour: yellow  
  
Hair colour: black  
  
Beyblade information  
  
Beyblade colour: Grey  
  
Bit beast name: Driger   
  
Bit beast type: White tiger spirit  
  
Attack names: Tiger Claw Attack, Tiger Fang, Vulcan Claw, Vulcan Power Claw  
  
Defence names: None  
  
  
  
~*Tyson Grander*~  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Eye colour: brown  
  
Hair colour: blue  
  
Beyblade information  
  
Beyblade colour: white  
  
Bit beast name: Dragoon  
  
Bit beast type: dragon  
  
Attack names: Hyper Victory Tornado, Victory Tornado  
  
Defence names: None.  
  
~*Max Tate*~  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Eye colour: blue  
  
Hair colour: blonde  
  
Beyblade information  
  
Beyblade colour: green  
  
Bit beast name: Draciel  
  
Bit beast type: purple turtle  
  
Attack names: Heavy Viper Wall, Viper Wall  
  
Defence names: Fortress Defence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok now that I've introduced the main characters although there will be some other characters that will come in later in the story. I hope you'll all enjoy reading my fanfic please R&R. 


	2. Vacation Cut Short

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade although i wish i did *sighs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Vacation Cut Short  
  
"...." -Talking'.....' -Thinking  
  
[ Canada ]  
  
"How long does it take her to get ready!?" the short black haired girl complained, her red eyes glowing as her anger slowly grew.  
  
"Calm down Lenaca, I'm sure Aerisa will be out soon" Rosal stated trying to calm down her friend. 'Or at least i hope so...'  
  
"Yeah I'm sure she's just looking for her swimsuit and fashionable clothes like always." guessed Sauri  
  
Lenaca let out a sigh " I just don't get how you three can get so rapped up in your clothes." The two other girls stood there looking at their friend Lenaca who always wore her baggy jeans and sleeveless shirts, which she ripped off the sleeves. Felling that all eyes were on her the black haired girl sent them a glare, crossed her arms and leaned against the red brick wall of the townhouse.  
  
[ Inside the townhouse ]  
  
The red head Aerisa was running around in her PJs looking for her missing good luck swimsuit. "Aerisa what's the hurry?" asked her mother "Go upstairs and get dressed I'll get your stuff together." Hearing her mother's offer a big happy smile appeared on the girl's face. After hugging and thanking her mom she ran upstairs to get her things.  
  
[ Aerisa's Room ]  
  
Aerisa ran around her room grabbing this and that putting it all into her suitcase. She was just about to walk out her bedroom door until she caught a glance of herself in the mirror 'OH MAN! I didn't get dressed yet!' Dropping her suitcase she went into her closet and put on her favourite white sleeveless shirt with a golden outlined red heart - which she pushed the straps down so they rested on her arms just below her shoulders- and a pair of navy blue capri. She grabbed her red and gold beyblade off her bed putting it and her heart decorated launcher on her belt, she picked up her suitcase and ran back downstairs.  
  
As she ran down the stairs she cursed once in a while in Portuguese and Spanish. "Madre usted lo encontró todavía?" {"Mom did you find it yet?"}  
  
"Here you go" her mother said handing her her swim bag "you better hurry up your friends have been waiting outside for a while now. And have fun at your championships!" After putting on her favourite beige high-heeled sandals she hugged her mom good-bye, grabbed her stuff and walked out the front door.  
  
[ Outside ]  
  
Lenaca had gotten bored of waiting for Aerisa and had dragged Sauri into her red convertible. She herself was now sitting in the driver's seat with the music on full blast with Sauri sitting beside her singing along.  
  
"Rosal!" Aerisa cried as she dropped her stuff once again and hugged her friend "Come on I can't wait until we get there! I'm totally thrilled to be finally get to kick some swimming butt!" She exclaimed as she picked up her stuff and dragged Rosal to the car while going on and on about how she was soo excited to finally be going on her business trip with them. You see even though Aerisa was only 16 some scouts from the International Swimming Competition Organization had come to their school to draft and sign up some new swimmers, Aerisa along with Rosal happened to be two of the few picked. The two girls now travel around the world together with their swimming team on tournaments and have never gotten much time to hang out with their friends until Rosal had won a trip for four to Portugal. The four girls had begin making plans to get away from school together for the trip by saying that Aerisa and Rosal had been chosen to participate in a special tournament. And were allowed to bring two friends along (Lenaca and Sauri) with them for two weeks and finally the day had come.  
  
"Finally" Lenaca snorted crossing her arms after opening the trunk of the car. Aerisa had finally let go of Rosal, allowing her to sit down in the back of the car; Aerisa walked around to the trunk throw in her stuff and closed it. Stepping back a bit Aerisa ran toward her sit jumped in the air, her right hand landing on the car door doing a one-handed handstand and landed into her seat beside Rosal in the back of the convertible. Rosal gave her a thump up as to say 'Good one.'  
  
"How'd I ever get stuck with you guys on my beyblade team I'll never understand." Lenaca told her friends as she slowly backed up the car out of the driveway. The orange haired Rosal started laughing.  
  
"Who said it's YOUR team?" she questioned Lenaca.  
  
"Ok, come on you two don't start that again. You know that Lenaca only says that 'cause she's the team leader." Sauri said trying to keep them from killing each other....again. The last time they had that fight they ended up wreaking Sauri's bedroom. She sighed remembering how much trouble she had been in.  
  
"TOO THE AIRPORT!!" Aerisa yelled as they drove toward the airport "you guys need to stop being so serious all the time."  
  
[ Airport - Terminal 10 -11am ]  
  
The four girls sat there at the terminal waiting for boarding time. Sauri let out a yawn as she tried to catch up on some sleep that she lost that morning from having to wake up so damn early. Rosal sat beside Sauri, letting her rest her head on her shoulder so she could sleep. Lenaca had been sitting in front of them until she had realized that Aerisa had wondered off somewhere again and disappeared. "Rosal, do you see Aerisa?" Sauri asked sleepily.   
  
Rosal shook her head "nope, i don'-" she paused at the sight she saw and gasped. Sauri hearing that something was wrong had straightened herself up and looked at where Rosal was point to and, let out a laugh.  
  
"There she goes again"  
  
"I told her that he was MINE!" Rosal complained as she rose to her feet.  
  
Sauri sat there looking at her with a confused face "Don't you both have...." she paused thinking "....boyfriends?"  
  
"Yes, but he's still mine. I can't believe she went after him!! GRAH!" Rosal said pissed off and walked off. Meanwhile Lenaca be returned and took a sit across from Sauri, listening to the whole conversation.  
  
"I don't understand them, they've must have like over fifteen boyfriends around the world by now with all their little 'trips' and they STILL want more" Lenaca stated confused by the two girls' behaviours. Like usual she just didn't understand her friends it sometimes made her think about why they were friends although she remembered the reason all too well.  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
Lenaca had just moved again for the fifth time that year, a new town, new people, a new school and well new everything. On just her first day of being in the new town she had decided to see if anyone around this Montreal town could actually blade, so she headed to the park figuring that if anyone was blading it would be there and only there. The one thing that had surprised her, the most was the fact that the kids in this town could actually blade just about wherever they wanted in the town. As she was walking down the street she heard the people passing her whisper to each other and shake their heads at the way she was dressed in her low-rise baggy black pants and red tang. It didn't bother her much 'cause she was used to it, all the name-calling, and the abuse from her step-dad when she was little. When he came home he used to hit her every time he saw her, she never knew why even now she could still feel the pain. Her second step-dad was..well better she guessed at least he didn't hit her, abuse her like the one before, this one just never acknowledged that she was there.  
  
When she had finally made it to the park there was a big crowd of kids cheering and yelling for their favourite bladers. "A tournament?" she heard one boy asked his friend. His friend shook his head saying that it was just some 'friendly' competition between some rivals. Lenaca made her way through the crowd until she was at the front and could see the fight. That was the first time she had seen Aerisa, Rosal and Sauri they were facing off against some guy about 5'8 or so with short black hair, he was a really good blader. Behind him, there were some other guys who looked even tougher then the black haired one. Lenaca saw them whispering to each other and then all three of them launched their blades into the dish and started attacking Rosal's orange and white beyblade. "Oh no! Sanura!" the orange and white haired girl yelled then as if on cue the two other girls launched their blades into the dish. But they were no match for all four guys and soon all four of the girls' blades went flying out of the dish.   
  
For some reason but even still Lenaca didn't no why she had done what she did next. She took out her blade and launched Cristal into the beydish, taking on all four guys at once. "CRISTAL!! HURRAL BLAST!!" she yelled and there was a bright light and all the guys' blades went flying except for that black haired guy's blade. Lenaca knew she was in trouble 'cause she had usen too much of her energy on her last attack "OSCURO! FINAL ATTACK!!" the boy yelled as his blade headed toward Cristal, Lenaca closed her eyes she couldn't bare to see her only friend be smashed into pieces.  
  
"THUNDER FLASH!!" there was a bright blinding flash and when Lenaca had opened her eyes and looked down at the beydish, she saw that her blade was still spinning! Beside Cristal there were three other blades, Lenaca felt hands on her shoulder she looked to see who it was. It was Aerisa, Rosal and Sauri they had all helped to stop Oscuro's attack, to save her blade. "Don't worry you're not alone, we'll help" Aerisa said and the other two nodded in agreement and together they had finished off Oscuro and won the beybattle.  
  
After the match was over Lenaca had decided to go back home...or at least try too but as she started to walk away Sauri and the others called out to her. "Wait up!" She paused and turned around, her eyes landing on the faces of the three smiling girls.   
  
Ever since then Lenaca was never alone again even though she had tried to lose them many times but the more she hung around with them the more they kinda grew on her although she never told them.  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
Lenaca shook her head trying to get rid of the memories as she heard Rosal and Aerisa arguing as they approached. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT!! I TOLD YOU HE WAS MINE!!" yelled Rosal.  
  
"WELL SORRY!! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT HE CAME UP TO ME AND GAVE ME HIS PHONE NUMBER!!" Aerisa yelled back at Rosal even though they were sitting just on opposite sides of Sauri.  
  
"AHHHHHHH STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sauri yelled as she stood up and moved beside Lenaca. " I can't take this anymore! Lenaca make them stop this stupid fighting."  
  
Silence. 'Ok....fine i get the picture your NOT going to help me but you don't have to give me the silence treatment!" Sauri thought to herself rather annoyed.  
  
"YOU HAVE SOO MANY BOYFRIENDS SO JUST GIVE ME HIS NUMBER!!!"  
  
"NO!! ALEX GAVE IT TO ME!!! Plus he kissed me" Aeris stated calmly, well as calmly as a person can be when you've got one of your best friends yelling in your ear.  
  
"WHAT!!!" *anime fall* "i can't believe you...you...you....YOU PLAYER YOU!!" Rosal yelled back at Aerisa while Lenaca and Sauri sweat dropped figuring that just about everyone in the airport must be looking at them now.  
  
"OH SO NOW I'M THE PLAYER! WELL I'M SURE THAT YOU'VE GOT TONS AND TONS OF BOYFRIENDS TOO!!"  
  
Just about this time a lady came on the loudspeaker "All passengers going to Lisbon, Portugal from terminal 10 can now start boarding. Thank You." *click*  
  
"Finally!" Sauri exclaimed happily as she dragged Aerisa along with her to the plane and Lenaca dragged the kicking Rosal.  
  
[ On the Airplane ]  
  
The girls were shown to their seats by the flight attendant, which were in the business class. Aerisa sat by the window listening to her music while Sauri sat beside her sleeping. Lenaca sat behind Aerisa and Rosal beside her, but she was only allowed to because she had promised Lenaca if she started up another fight with Aerisa and she'd personally throw her into the nearest body of water once they landed. Knowing Lenaca, she had thought it'd be best to just do what she said. For the rest of the plane ride it was pretty much quite.  
  
[ Lisbon Portugal - Airport ]  
  
"Ah Europe! It feels so good to be back!" Aerisa said while stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"ITS TOO EARLY!!" Sauri complained since she didn't get much sleep cause of Lenaca and Rosal arguing about what movie they should watch since Rosal's movie thing wasn't working.  
  
*The other three girls do an anime fall*  
  
"Sauri this is no time to be sleeping we need to practise.." Lenaca said starting one of her speaks again but Rosal was one step a head of her.  
  
"OH NO WE'RE NOT! We didn't come all the way to Europe just to practice we'll have lots of time before the beyblade tournament in Spain that you were telling me about that you registered us for."   
  
"Wow, wow ok HANG ON A SEC ROSAL!! Did you just say that Lenaca signed us up for a beyblade tournament IN SPAIN!!?" Sauri asked while freaking out.  
  
Lenaca just stood there leaning against a wall and seemed to be enjoying her teammates fighting.   
  
"And on top of it it's the Second European World Championship!" Rosal pointed out to Sauri. The two girls turned to look at their team leader. Lenaca just stood there with her arms crossed, her glance going past her two teammates. Realizing that Lenaca wasn't paying attention to them and looking somewhere else they turned, following Lenaca's glance. What the girls saw caused them all to sweatdrop.  
  
There was Aerisa surrounded by four or five European bladers, and as usual she was flirting with all of them. "Ok, well I've got to go now I'll see you cute guys later!" Aerisa said waving good-bye to the guys and walked back to her team. "Hey gals, sup?" she asked.  
  
"And what did you think that you we're doing?" asked Lenaca who was starting to get really pissed off that no one was taking this whole practise idea of her's seriously.  
  
"Getting directions to our private hotel DUH. What did you i was doing flirting? Please they weren't even cute!"  
  
"Sure...." Rosal mumbled to herself  
  
Aerisa gave her a death stare and continued where she had left off. "Anyways...since i got the keys to the car i get to drive our brand new convertible! Which is of course red!. Come on! Let's get going it's quite a long drive to Viada beach." She turned and starting making her way to their new car.  
  
[ Underground Parking ]  
  
The girls had just made it to the car, Sauri and Rosal had run ahead so there we're already there with Aerisa and Lenaca close behind. "Come one Aerisa give me the keys!" Lenaca asked again which was probably like the 26th time or something that she was trying to get Aerisa to let her drive. But Aerisa just shook her head every time but this time Lenaca didn't give her a chance in one quick jump Lenaca drove at Aerisa causing both of them to end up rolling around on the floor.   
  
"LENACA!! AERISA!!" Sauri and Rosal called to their friends and looked at each other then back at the two that were now on the floor rolling around trying to get the keys from each other. The two girls standing looked at each other again and decided not to get involved with this one.  
  
"I GOT IT!" Aerisa yelled as she jumped up off the floor sticking her tongue out at her friend still on the floor.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lenaca jumped up and ran past the startled Aerisa grabbing the keys from her hand has she past. "HAHA! Now who get's to drive!?" Lenaca said as she jumped into the driver's seat of the car and started it up.  
  
Aerisa walked over to the car where Rosal and Sauri pointed out that her white 'Crystal Hearts' team shirt was filthy. Aerisa looked down realizing that her friend were right, she shrugged "Oh well, I've got others plus I'm wearing my bikini under this" she smiled and laughed along with the others as they drove into the sun toward the beach.  
  
[ The Girl's Private Hotel by the Beach ]  
  
  
  
Lenaca drove the red convertible down the little road located just a few minutes away from the nearest town of Encaros and pulled up into the driveway of their private hotel. Outside the hotel there was a beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers, shrubs and trees in the front, along the sides of the driveway there were tall cherry blossom trees that gave the scene an almost magical feel to it. As the car drove up the enchanted driveway Sauri sighed, slowly stretching her arms above her head, her white shirt relieving parts of her midriff. "Its so beautiful here" she stated looking at her friends, all but Lenaca nodded in agreement she didn't find anything about the colour pink to be nice, she more disliked it than anything else.   
  
"Our hotel looks more like a summer getaway house than a hotel." Aerisa commented.  
  
"Well if you think about it this trip of ours is like a early summer getaway." Sauri added, the other girls nodded in agreement. When Lenaca had finally parked the car on the driveway the girls grabbed their stuff from out of the trunk and headed inside, although Aerisa had already ran on in ahead of them forgetting all of her things in the car. Rosal and Sauri had figured the they better take in her stuff, knowing that Lenaca would probably freak out later about it if someone didn't bring in Aerisa's stuff.  
  
[ Inside the Hotel ]  
  
Rosal, Lenaca and Sauri decided that they'd go unpack and changed before exploring their new home. Aerisa had disappeared off somewhere again, she hadn't talked much since she lost the 'fight' against Lenaca.   
  
[ Rosal's Room ]  
  
The orange and white haired girl had already finished unpacking and had put on her favourite navy blue bikini with pink and yellow flowers on. She was just slipping on a pair of blue jean shorts when there was a nock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she asked hoping that it wasn't Lenaca coming to get her to practise blading AGAIN.  
  
"Oh come on Rosal, you know who it is. You said that you'd help me unpack Aerisa's stuff before Lenaca finds out that she went off and disappeared again with doing it herself." A gentle girl's voice replied.  
  
"Hang on, I'll be there in a sec!" Rosal called back as she finished putting on her shorts and walked over to the door. She opened the door and there in the hall in front of her was the silver haired Sauri dressed in her long white summer dress with pink cherry blossoms and her pink low-heeled sandals.  
  
"Well?" she asked the staring Sauri "Come on! Let's go unpack!" she said excitedly as she grabbed Sauri's hand dragging her along down the hallway.  
  
"Rosaaaaaaaaaaal!" Sauri yelled as the two girls ran down the hall passing Lenaca's bedroom. Lenaca walked out of her room wondering what was wrong with Sauri.  
  
"What are you people doing NOW?" she asked sounding a bit annoyed. The girls continued running down the hall while Sauri yelled back to Lenaca "Nooothing...!" then they disappeared into Aerisa's bedroom leaving Lenaca alone in the now quite hallway. Lenaca rolled her red eyes, shook her head and walked back into her room. 'Why me?'  
  
Just as Sauri and Rosal began unpacking Aerisa's stuff and Lenaca locked herself up in her room once again doing who knows what, there was a earth shattering scream from the backyard. The three girls, now freaking out dropped everything and ran outside their of room. "What was that?" Sauri wondered.  
  
"Aerisa....I think" guessed Rosal  
  
"What did she do now?" Lenaca snorted, as they ran toward the backyard.  
  
[ Backyard ]  
  
The three girls entered the background through the kitchen back door. The girls began looking around the cherry blossom filled yard that had a large pool in the middle of the sea of pink. There on the diving board was the red head in her orange flowered, green bikini crouched down on all fours yelling in pain. "What did you do now?" Lenaca asked rather annoyed that she had been interrupted during her practise time.  
  
"My ankle" Aerisa started "I think I twisted it."  
  
"Oh...come on off the driving board and we'll take a look" the orange white haired girl instructed. Aerisa nodded, stood up and began making her way over to the end of the driving board. When she reached about half way she paused, a smile appeared on her face. 'I got you now' she thought as she turned around, ran, jumped high into the air and did a cannonball right by the edge of the pool where the others stood, soaking them completely. There were a variety of yells and curses that came from the now soaked girls.  
  
"AER!! YOU'RE SOOOOOOOO DEAD!!!!" Lenaca threatened  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe she just did that!" Sauri and Rosal said together. The three soaked girls looked at each other, their flushed angry faces were replaced suddenly with calculating smiles as they nodded.  
  
"You're going to pay, Aer!" the girls warned. Sauri began taking off her now completely see through white dress revealing her silver flowered black bikini. Rosal and Lenaca soon followed removing their damp clothes. Rosal was wearing her fav blue tie-dyed bikini while Lenaca was surprisely wearing the black bikini with 'an explosion of yellows' on it that Aerisa had gotten her for her 16th birthday. The girls were quite shocked that their so-called tomboy friend was actually wearing something girly for once in her life that they all ended up staring at her. Lenaca just stood there and gave them all (especially Aerisa) a death stare then nodded her head to Sauri and Rosal. The two girls nodded back "NOW!!" they yelled as all three jumped into the pool beside Aerisa causing her to go underwater.  
  
Aerisa finally surfaced after a couple of moments with an 'OH THAT'S IT!' expression on her face, the four girls smiled at each another and yelled "WATER FIGHT!!" Just like that they all broke out into an all out water splashing war.  
  
"EVERYONG GET AER!!" Rosal laughed as the three on one water fight began.  
  
[ 10 mins or so later ]  
  
Aerisa had finally been able to get away from her so called attacked by swimming underwater to the shadow end.  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"Dunno" Rosal answered the confused Lenaca.  
  
"There in the shadow end!" the silver haired girl pointed out "GET HER!!"  
  
"MHAHAHAHAHA! Thought you could get away from the all powerful me!?"  
  
"OH NO! you've found me ....oh darnit." Aerisa replied sarcastically to the 'evil' Lenaca "I'm actually going to take a break for a while and get a drink anyone want one?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"O....k....guess not"  
  
"AER!" Sauri yelled  
  
"Yeah? You want one?"  
  
"Nope, actually could you check my email for me?"  
  
Yeah yeah sure. See ya gals later! By the way I may disappear of to the beach to think later on." Aerisa said as she disappeared inside the house.  
  
"Soooo....where were we?" Sauri asked out loud "OH YEAH! *evil grin* GET LENACA!!!"  
  
"Whaaa??...WHAT?! wha-" Lenaca said trying to protest but ended up taking in a mouth full of pool water instead as the water fight raged on once again.  
  
[ Inside - Kitchen ]  
  
'They're so crazy i can't believe they're still at it. Oh well' she sighed 'at least I've got friend...now' Aerisa shuttered as a cold chill ran down her back, her past returning to her again. Shaking her head she tried to get rid of the weird but oh so too familiar feeling out of her head. Eyeing a towel on a nearby counter she grabbed it and began drying herself a bit just enough so that she wouldn't drip on the maple wood floors. Wrapping her long see-through beach shirt (A/N I dunno what they're really called so I'm just going to call it her beach skirt for now on) - which had the same floral pattern on it as her bikini- she got a cup and filled it with some cool water. Making her way over to the computer in the living besides the kitchen, she decided that she'd go do some thinking on the beach after this 'little favour' as she called it.  
  
She sighed, half day dreaming she logged onto Sauri's email account and began reading them. 'One new email well guess I'll be going on that walk pretty soon' she though as she took a zip of her water. The subject of the email was 'Do you really know you languages?' "Another forward I guess...oh well it wouldn't hurt to read it." Aerisa thought out loud as she clicked on the email, opening it.  
  
[ A few minutes later.... ]  
  
Aerisa gasped she couldn't believe it, the email was from the Canadian government to her three friends or as the email had referred them as "agents." 'No, no...it can't be...they can't work for the Canadian government....specially not as undercover agents!' Just as Aerisa completed her thoughts her cell rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Why, hello Miss Aerisa it's so nice to finally get a chance to speak with you..."the voice on the other end of the line began "You read the email...didn't you? I know you did."  
  
Silence.  
  
Aerisa hesitated before replying to the deep voice "Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh believe me my dear," the deep voice taunted "I know much much more than just your name." He paused, waiting to see if the teen would reply and then continued "I've got a picture of you Miss Aerisa. Right now you're in the living room at a computer in a private hotel with your three best friends Lenaca, Rosal and Sauri at Viada beach in Portugal. Your father died when you were little-"  
  
"What's your name?" she interrupted.  
  
"Eric"  
  
"Eric...how do you-"  
  
"...know so much?" he interrupted "I will tell you but...." he paused.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You'll have to come here to where I am for it is not safe over the phone. If you want your answers come meet me at the international airport in Madrid Spain, tomorrow morning. Good-bye." he hung up the phone.  
  
Aerisa sat there in shock for a few minutes waiting for everything to sink into her. Figuring that she'd probably feel better after getting some fresh air, Aerisa made her way over to the garage making sure that her friends wouldn't see her.  
  
[ Garage ]  
  
Aerisa opened the door slowly that lead into the garage, she stood there in the doorway, in darkness her hand felt its way up along the wall managing to find a light switch. Flicking on the dim light she could now see the red motorcycle she had bough earlier in the day. She walked her motorcycle over to the garage door, opened it, walked for bike out, closed the pinky white garage door and rode off into the setting sun.  
  
[ Night - Beach ]  
  
Aerisa sat there alone on the still beach the only sound that could be heard was the roaring sound of the waves as the crashed up against the rocks where she sat and the sandy coast. She sighed looking up at the stars, her long hair flowing freely in the evening breeze as the moonlight reflected off her face.  
  
"Peaceful, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
"Yeah...." she sighed turning around, her eyes meeting a pair of glistening eyes that reflected the beauty of the full moon. The figure sat down on the same rock as Aerisa, moving slowly closer, closer to her until his arm found its way around her waist. He placed his gentle hand on her soft face, turning it toward himself.  
  
"You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear "I feel like we've met before..." he whispered as he leaded closer and kissed her on the lips, her hand traveled up his chest to his neck as he leaded into her deeping the kiss....  
  
[ Morning - Beach ]  
  
'Jacque...' Aerisa whispered as her yes slowly opened. She woke up the next morning finding herself lying on the beach she turned and there in the sand was.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY well that's it the first chaptie I'm so happy....sorry it took soo long but I've been busy writing my other fan fic with Princess Marlene which by the way you should really go check out her fan fics. Please R&R. 


	3. The Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I only own my OOCs, which you already know who they are, if not well then please read 'Introduction' so that you can get to know them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting...  
  
'...' thinking"..."talking  
  
[ Morning - beach ]  
  
'Jacque...' Aerisa whispered as her yes slowly opened. She woke up the next morning as the sun just began to rise finding herself lying on the beach she turned and there in the sand was a note. Aerisa picked the note that said "Sealed with a kiss" on the outside.  
  
She turned it over and was just about to open it when it hit her 'It's morning SHIT!! I've got to get moving!!' With that thought in mind and the note in hand she ran to her motorcycle, slipped the note into her white backpack she had brought along with her the night before. She slipped on a white mini-skirt (a very short one) and a see-through green top over her swimsuit and hopped onto her motorcycle on her way once again...  
  
[ Airplane ]  
  
Aerisa had barely made it on the airplane on time, she had literally run through the whole airport just to make it on time, never mind all the red lights she had almost ran, earlier. Now she sat there in the business class once again...lost in thought...in memories...in a dream...or more like a nightmare......  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
"Aerisa!" a tall blonde called, his light turquoise eyes shining in the bright afternoon light.   
  
"Jacque!" the red head called back happily, as she ran towards him. They stood there standing in each other's arms but something went terribly wrong, causing the teen to pass out.   
  
"Jacque...Jacque!!!...wake up...please...please wake up" she told the motionless body that had collapsed onto the floor at her feet, but there was no reply.  
  
[ Hospital ]  
  
Aerisa sat outside the emergency room waiting for the doctors to come out.  
  
"Poor girl" people whispered as they passed by the worried, crying Aerisa. Just then the light above the emergency room went off and a doctor walked out of the door, towards Aerisa.  
  
"Will he be ok? He'll be ok right??" she asked hopefully, her fingers crossed. The doctor just stood there for a moment looking at her. He pulled off his mask and shook his head, with a sad expression on it.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Aerisa but he didn't make it, the cancer...it finally caught up to him." He turned and walked away, giving the girl some space for everything to sink in. But it had sunk in all too well and she ran out of the hospital.  
  
[ A few weeks later ]  
  
[ Aerisa's House ]  
  
"Aerisa, look honey" her mother began 'you can't stay in there forever."  
  
"Come out here now!" her stepfather ordered.  
  
"NO!" Aerisa yelled thought her bedroom door "I have nothing to live for. Nothing!!"  
  
"Honey, don't be like that we're going to get some help for you and everything's going to just like it was before."  
  
"It could NEVER be like it was!!" she yelled back.  
  
Ever since that fateful day, Aerisa had seen councillors two days a week to try and "cure her" as they called it, but it never worked.   
  
One summer her stepfather decided to take her to Paris with him and that's when she found out the truth about him. Just like her real father, he was also cheating on Aerisa's mother with many other women. He had told her that it was ok to do what he was doing. Seeing how he was always happy with al these women had an impact on her, she had almost forgotten it after her father died, these scenes that is, the cheating, the happiness it had brought her father before he died and now her stepfather. But now since she once again remembered it, she would never have to hurt again. As long as she had more than one...or at least that's what she thought...  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
The PA came on - " Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Madrid, Spain in a few moments." Beep.  
  
Aerisa moaned, while rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.  
  
[ Later on...Airport - Madrid, Spain ]  
  
Aerisa walked into the airport and just looked around but realized that she didn't even know how this Eric guy looks like. She sighed and decided that she'd go sit down somewhere.  
  
Aerisa made her way slowly over to the only seat available in this section of the airport. 'Oh well, its better than nothing' she thought as she took a seat in between two boys.  
  
"Excuse me" one of the boys said that was sitting beside her, as he placed his hand onto her shoulder.  
  
The red head turned around towards her right, her glance fell upon a black haired teen about 16 years old.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she ran her finger along his chest, while keeping her green eyes that were dancing with excitement, on his cute face.  
  
"Would you watch our stuff for a sec?"  
  
He looked at her with this look, an irresistible look that, not even a player like Aerisa could turn down.   
  
"I suppose I could...for a while at least." She answered softly, as she ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
"Thanks." He said, then turned towards the boy sitting on Aerisa's left. "Come on let's go. You still owe me a beyblade match."  
  
The blonde boy nodded and they walked over to a beydish that was about a meter or so away from where Aerisa was sitting.  
  
'Beyblading...in an airport?...Now I've seen everything...I wonder who they are, they look so familiar...'  
  
"Yoh, you girl." A boy that was standing by the beydish called out to Aerisa.  
  
She looked up, her eyes meeting his brown ones.  
  
"Yes, I'm talking to you slut."  
  
Aerisa's face turned a bright red colour as her green eyes filled with flames of anger. "What did you just call me?" she asked coldly, and pissed off.  
  
"You know what I said."  
  
"Excuse me but I'm guessing that you don't know how I am." Aerisa said as she walked up to the beydish and stood across from the blue haired guy. "I'm a famous international swimmer for the ISCO. But more importantly I'm a member of the Crystal Hearts and I, Aerisa, challenge you to a beybattle...unless you're too scared."  
  
"You're on." He answered pulling out of a blue beyblade and his launcher.  
  
Aerisa followed his lead, taking out her gold and red beyblade and her firey red launcher. The two of them clicked their blades into their launchers and faced the beydish. Their eyes looking at each other, one pair full of anger and the other of disgust not believing that he's wasting his time with someone like her...but there's just something about her that he can't quite put his finger on...  
  
"Aerisa??" a guy called out from the crowd as he pushed his way towards her. The guy was dressed in a black suit. His light turquoise eyes looked at the picture in his hand and then froze on her. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and spoke. "I finally found you." He looked around and then back at her. "I see that I've been keeping yourself busy, while you waited for me."  
  
"Jacque??" Aerisa said surprised and blinked a couple of times before running up and hugging him. "I can't believe its you!"   
  
The young man blinked. "Ummm...Aerisa its me, Eric...I'm not Jacque."   
  
"Yes, of course. I knew that." She said quite embarrassed. She headed over to her spot at the beydish. "So, do we have to go for our 'business meeting' now or can it wait until later. I was kinda in the middle of teaching this guy a lesson in manners."  
  
"Sorry, Miss Turner. But we must be going we need to go meet the others."  
  
"Others?" she asked confused.  
  
He nodded. "Come now let's go." He turned and began to slowly walk away.  
  
Aerisa dropped her arms and put her beyblade and launcher away, while walking over to the blue haired teen. "You got lucky this time but next time we meet you won't be so lucky." She said as she throw a punch at him, hitting him in the stomach and walked away, in the same direction that Eric had disappeared in. The boy groaned a bit from the impact of the punch but quickly recovered. He started to follow Aerisa but the black and blonde hair boys that were talking to Aerisa earlier stopped him.  
  
"Come on, leave her alone." The black-haired boy said.  
  
"Yeah, it'll do no good going after her plus, you won't actually hit a girl would you?" the blonde asked.  
  
The blue haired teen didn't answer; instead he just walked off, his white scarf swaying behind him.  
  
[ Outside airport ]  
  
"Come." Eric said as he opened the door to a black limo, motioning for Aerisa to enter. "My driver will take us to our meeting spot. Our guests will be meeting us there later on." 'I hope they can find it...unlike the last time...' he thought as Aerisa walked over to the open door but then she froze in her steps.   
  
"SHIT! I forgot my backpack in the airport. I'll be right back!" she called back to Eric as she ran back inside.  
  
[ Inside airport - waiting/sitting area (you know where Aerisa was earlier, when Eric showed up) ]  
  
Aerisa walked up and down the row where she had last saw her backpack...or at least that's where she thought it was. "Damnit!..." 'I can't believe I lost it...now what? My backpack had my passport in it...where are you three when I need you...' "Sauri...Lenaca...Rosal..."  
  
Aerisa sighed she was just about to give up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Slowly she turned in the direction of the footsteps, her eyes fell upon three too familiar figures and a fourth one.  
  
"You. What do you want? Look ok I don't have time to mess with you right now. I've got some important stuff to do...I'm just looking for my-"  
  
"Backpack?" the black haired teen said, holding out a white backpack. "Is this yours?"  
  
"My bag. Thanks." She said reaching out for it. She took hold of her bag, kissed the black haired boy and begun to walk off. Just then one of the boys (the fourth one that Aerisa hadn't met until just now) whispered something about Aerisa, which she heard thanks to her superb hearing. She stopped dead in her tracks, turned and walked right up to the boy and punched him in the face.  
  
"Just like your other blue head friend over there mm?" she asked motioning towards the guy she punched in the stomach earlier. "Whatever I don't have time for this."  
  
She swung her backpack over her right shoulder and walked up to the blue haired boy. She slowed down her pace and whispered something so that only he could hear. "You know, it's too bad that you've got no matters, cause you're kinda cute. I'd love to see you again, maybe we'll see you around..."  
  
' Hopefully you'd have learned some matters by then...'  
  
[ Outside Airport ]  
  
"Got it!" Aerisa called out to Eric who was waiting for her inside his limo. Aerisa slipped into the limo and it drove off into the distance, while back at the airport one of the guys couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
"Aerisa..." he whispered to himself as he looked off where the black limo had just disappeared.  
  
[ Somewhere else ]  
  
"I hope that Aerisa won't be mad that we left last night before she got back." Sauri said as she and the other three Crystal Hearts members walked down the street.  
  
"Don't worry, we left her a note, she'll find it when she gets back." Rosal reassured her silver haired friend.  
  
"That's if she's not 'blind' anymore." Lenaca teased. The black haired girl stopped walking and looked around at their surroundings, the other 2 Crystal Hearts stopped too. "Where the hell is this place??"  
  
"Calm down Lenaca, we'll be there soon. It's not like we don't know where we're going." The orange-white head, Rosal said rather annoyed at Lenaca. She turned and caught up to Sauri, whom had started to walk again. Rosal whispered to Sauri "You do know where it is, right?"  
  
"Duh...of course..." Sauri said unsurely "...well not exactly, since we haven't been here in a long time...BUT! I've got a map!!" Sauri answered as she skipped down the streets, the two other girls followed.  
  
[ Madrid Spain - Airport - Outside ]  
  
"Oh man, how the hell did we get stuck here, in Spain, anyways?"  
  
"I told you, Tyson, that Mr. Dickenson was the one who planned this whole tournament. No one knew that we'd end up in Spain when we got onto the provide plane Mr D. reserved for us." Max explained.  
  
"Come one, let's go check into our hotel rooms." Ray said as she walked off to find directions to their hotel.   
  
"Hey Kai, did you know-"  
  
"Tyson zip it. Just like Max told you before NO ONE KNEW!" Kai answered pissed off at his teammates, and walked off to somewhere by himself.  
  
"Ok. Guys, we can take this BBA bus, it'll take us to our hotel." Ray called to his teammates as he walked into the bus.  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks, and walked over to the bus not believing that he would have to spend the next half an hour, if he was lucky, stuck on a bus with THEM.   
  
(Note: Kenny doesn't show up in this fanfic. Sorry to all those Kenny fans out there.)  
  
[ Mansion ]  
  
"We're here. Please come in Miss Turner." Eric said as he walked inside the giant library of the mansion.  
  
"So...what did you want to tell me that was so secretive that I had to come all the way over here, to Spain, just so that you could tell me it?" Aerisa asked as she put her white backpack onto the floor and took a seat on the black leather chair, which was facing an oak wood desk.  
  
"Now then, Miss Aerisa" Eric said as he walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're almost ready to being but first..." he said, walking over to his desk and sat down, his light turquoise eyes fixed on the file on his desk. "We need the final guests to arrive, but I suppose we can start with this file while we wait..." his voice drifted off as he opened the file, sorting through the pages, looking for something.  
  
"Ah yes, here it is..." Eric said as he removed a page from the file. His eyes went to the olive skin face, of the red head sitting in front of him. "Now let's be-"  
  
"ERIC!!" someone yelled form behind the closed door of the library, it sounded like it was coming from the other end of the hallway.  
  
Just then the doors of the, orange painted, library flew open, revealing a figure dressed all in black, standing in the doorway. The person took a step forward into the light within the library, revealing who they were.  
  
Aerisa stood there looking at the figure, her mouth hanging open, speechless. 'Could it be...?'  
  
TBC......  
  
(Note: if you think you know who the guys are that Aerisa met in the airport earlier please don't write it in your reviews, cause it'll ruin it for the other readers if they happen to read your review. Thanks.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all liked chapter 2! I'm soo sorry that it took me forever to write this chapter but I got a writer's block for this fanfic so I worked on my other ones. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry I won't take as long for the third chapter, as I took for this one. Please R&R (read and review), thanks. ~ Aeris Turner 


	4. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I only own my OOCs; Aerisa, Lenaca, Sauri and Rosal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The Assignment  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
Aerisa stood there looking at the figure that was wearing a loose pair of black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, that also showed her mid-drift a bit. Her mouth hanging open down to the ground as one thought ran through her head 'Could it be...?'  
  
Aerisa took a couple steps forward and came to a sudden stop. She paused there looking at the figure, wide-eyed.  
  
The figure took a few steps closer towards Aerisa then stopped and smirked.   
  
"Is this how you greet all your friends, or just me?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Lenaca?" Aerisa asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Two other figures; one dressed in a pair of white capri and a white tang top. The other was wearing a red tang top that hardly covered up anything and a pair of short shorts, walked out from behind Lenaca.  
  
The girl in white answered Aerisa's question. "You didn't think that we'd meet you here but you know..." she turned to Eric "So is Aerisa our little surprise guest that you told us about?" she asked him as she and the other girls took a seat on a couch.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, it is. Somehow," he looked at Sauri, whom was dressed, all in white "she read some information which reveals our secret organization...therefore..."   
  
He took a seat across from where the four girls were sitting. "We have to choose one of the two following choices. One; we can remove her memories or two we can kill her off so that she can't tell anyone the truth about how you're secret undercover agent for the CIA." Eric slowly told the four friends as he fiddled with the same file he was looking through earlier.  
  
The girls looked at him with open mouths, not believing what he had just said.  
  
Aerisa turned to Sauri. "I can't believe you wanted me to check your email the other day. Did you know? Did you know that I'd read that information and find out where you three always disappear off to in the middle of class, when you'd get called to the office and never show up until the end of the day or later. WELL did you?!"  
  
"NO!" Sauri said quite upset that her friend just said that. "I didn't know that Eric, our boss, was going to email us yesterday!!" She turned to Eric. "You're not serious, are you? Are you really going to kill her?"  
  
"Maybe...it depends what Headquarters decides."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look Rosal, all of you, I can't do anything about it. It's out of my hands, I just give you the assignments, and I can't change the rules. I'm sorry, girls." Eric said then looked down at the file on his lap.  
  
"We've been best friend forever, I-"  
  
"Zip it Sauri. He already said that he can't do anything about it." Lenaca turned and looked at Eric, who had returned his attention back to the girls. "What's the file for?"  
  
Eric placed the file on the glass table that was between him and the girls, and opened it up.   
  
"This is all the data we have on-"  
  
"Me??...there's information here about everything to do with me, my present, past...everything...even-" Aerisa's eyes froze on the picture of Jacque that was in the file, as pain filled her heart once again, a pain that never had left her. Shaking her head she quickly returned her attention to Eric.  
  
"Yes Aerisa, that's true. I thought maybe I could find something to help out you girls. Maybe give us a third option but-"  
  
"What about if she becomes an agent?" Lenaca suggested.  
  
"Yeah, she could help us out with our new mission that you emailed Sauri about, telling us to come here to find out what it was." Rosal said completely excited at the thought of Aerisa joining the CIA too.  
  
"Great idea Lenaca." Sauri commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't start thinking that I care or something cause I don't." Lenaca replied, putting up her little "ice barrier" again, while crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, like we would think that." Aerisa said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes. She then turned to Eric. "So...is it possible? Could I join?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Rosal asked.  
  
"It's either you do know or you don't." Sauri added.  
  
"Look, Ok." He said pointing to the file. "It's all here why we shouldn't let her join."  
  
"Like what?" Lenaca asked getting annoyed with how long time was taking.  
  
"She rides in her little underground motorcycle get-togethers, she's a player-"  
  
"OH, so now you have something wrong with the way me and Aerisa go about our own personal life styles!" Rosal stated quite offended.  
  
"No. No I don't, I just don't think she'd be the type of person that the CIA would approve for one of their undercover agents." Eric tried to explain to the girls but it didn't work since they knew that the CIA personally picked Rosal and they knew that she was a player.  
  
Lenaca had finally had enough with all of this time wasting. "That's it I'm called them."  
  
"YOU WHAT!??" was the others reactions but it was too late for Lenaca had already speed-dialled the number and was now outside the library talking to her cousin, the head of the CIA.  
  
"I'm so dead." Aerisa said as she sunk farther into the couch.  
  
[ Few minutes later ]  
  
Lenaca had finally walked back into the library, after taking with her cous., where the others were waiting to hear the news.  
  
"SO?" Aerisa asked sounding as if she was scared to hear the answer.  
  
"Yeah, what did she say?" Rosal asked impatiently.  
  
"She said yes-" Lenaca began with a small smile on her face; which quickly disappeared, but she was cut short by the yelling and screaming from her three happy excited friends as they jumped up and down hugging each other and doing other typical 16 year old teen stuff.  
  
"Thanks Lenaca" Aerisa said as she hugged her and quickly let go, receiving a Don't-you-ever-hug-me-again-or-I'll-kill-you-death-stare from the black-yellow starred haired girl, Lenaca.  
  
"...she also said for Eric to hurry the hell up and tell us what our next assignment is." Lenaca finished off her sentence, turning her attention back to the blonde.  
  
"Oh yes, the assignment...well if you're all done celebrating, I'll tell you all." Eric said as he pulled out another file from his desk and took his seat on one side of the glass table, once again.  
  
Aerisa took a seat on the arm of the couch that Rosal and Sauri were sitting on while Lenaca sat on a chair by the nearby window. The girls, after setting down a bit, turned their attention to Eric.  
  
"Now then as you know there's a beyblade tournament being held in Barcelona, which is located north of here." Eric explained as he pressed a button, which made the bookcase above the fireplace to rotate, revealing a hidden TV screen. The screen turned on, showing a map of Spain and the location of the mansion they were at and Barcelona.  
  
"As instructed, Lenaca had already signed you up for this tournament, under your real beyblade team name- Crystal Hearts. Now you will be staying at a hotel which is located by a beach as requested by Sauri."  
  
"Alright Sauri!" Aerisa said giving the silver head a high-five. Rosal just smiled at Sauri, a thank you smile. Sauri nodded understandably.  
  
"Your assignment is to get to know the other bladers and see if anyone begins to act weird as the tournament goes on...also..." he paused pressing a button which cleared the screen of the map. "You will all be assigned a person that you need to get close to and keep an eye on, especially during the tournament. Now then here are four packages, one for each of your, with information on your assigned person that will help you get to know them better. Please review them, this time girls." Eric gave Rosal a look and then began to hand out the small packages of paper; on the front was the profile of the person with and picture and everything.   
  
Eric walked over to the window and paused thinking, then turned back towards the girls. "This time there will be NO, I repeat ABSOLUTELY NO switching of assigned persons. They have been personally picked out so that there won't be any relationship problems...if you get my drift..."  
  
"Huh??" Aerisa asked completely confused as she blinked and turned towards Sauri for an explanation.  
  
"He means that we've been paired up with someone that is completely not our taste in guys so that we won't develop feelings for them or vice-versa." Rosal explained. Sauri nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can't believe that you, out of everyone here, didn't understand that. Your so dense sometimes, Aerisa."   
  
"Yeah, well, MEH!..." Aerisa shot back at Lenaca and stuck at her tongue.  
  
"Well then I'll be going now. You're bus will be picking you four up in the morning at 10am, so try not to be late this time. I'll be in touch if I get anymore details about your mission, girls." Eric said as he walked out of the room, closing the door tightly behind him.  
  
"So, let's have a look at who we all got this time..." Lenaca said boredly.  
  
"Oh my god!...Ewwwww..."  
  
"What?? OH come on, it can't be that bad..." Aerisa told Sauri as she took a look at the picture of Sauri's assignment (assigned person). "...Ok so it could be that bad..." Aerisa said putting her hand on Sauri's shoulder. "Good-luck, with him, you'll need it with someone like that."  
  
"OH thanks a lot Aerisa...you're such a good friend..."  
  
"You're welcome." Aerisa said smiling.  
  
"So...who did you get??" Sauri asked Aerisa.  
  
"Ummm...him" she answered pointing at the picture, with a little smile on her face.  
  
"OH MAN...why did you get the cute one??"  
  
Aerisa shrugged and then looked at the picture. ' He looks so familiar...but from where?'  
  
Lenaca looked at the picture of her assigned person, sighed and left the room. 'Great lucky me...I just have to get the "pretty boy"... this'll be fun...' she thought sarcastically to herself as she walked upstairs to her room.  
  
[ Back in Library ]  
  
"Ok, ok, ok...so Rosal what about you?" Aerisa asked.  
  
"Him...he's ok I guess..."  
  
"Looks like someone's in love already..." Aerisa teased Rosal.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!!"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!! Holy shit I can't believe you two are at it AGAIN!! I'm going to bed..."   
  
"Ok, night..." Aerisa said  
  
"MOM!!" Aerisa and Rosal teased together.  
  
Sauri turned around, gave them her own little death glare and then walked out the door, closing it lightly behind her.   
  
"Sigh...I guess we better get going too." Rosal said as she got up and headed over to the door. She paused and turned around when she didn't hear Aerisa's footsteps behind her.   
  
"Are you coming?" she asked but the red head was nowhere to be found. 'She disappeared...again oh well she'll be back later...' Rosal thought as she closed the library door and headed upstairs.  
  
[ Upstairs - Aerisa's room - Balcony ]  
  
"Oh Jacque...I miss you so..." Aerisa whispered up to the heavens as she looked out into the night. The cool breeze blew against her body lightly, causing her long red hair to dance around her as she looked down into the starry filled reflections on the river's surface.  
  
[ Hotel - Ray's room ]  
  
Ray sat there on the windowsill by the open window, looking out into the night. The soft, refreshing breeze touched his face as it slightly lifted his bangs away from his face.  
  
"Driger??" Ray said softly, slightly confused, as he took out his restless beyblade and continued looking out into the city of stars above.  
  
Just then something flashed across the sky. "What was that...a shooting star?" he asked himself. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt, he closed his eyes and made a wish.  
  
[ Meanwhile - Balcony ]  
  
Aerisa happened to also see the same shooting star a second ago and was now making a wish.  
  
After a moment or two, Aerisa opened her green eyes and, holding the picture in her hand, she turned to go inside but didn't.  
  
"It's time...I'm sorry Jacque,..." she whispered into the breeze as she opened her hand, allowing the picture of her past love be carried away from her.  
  
She walked back inside without a word as she was overcome by memories of days almost forgotten, days so long ago.  
  
[ Ray's hotel room ]  
  
He slowly opened his yellow eyes after completely his wish and made his way, carefully, over to his bed in the darkness of his hotel room.  
  
[ Across the hall - Kai's hotel room ]  
  
'I can't sleep tonight but why...could it be because of...' Kai shook his head '...No it can't be. I need to just stop thinking about...' He yawned. 'Whatever, I need some sleep...' his thought was left like that, uncompleted as he drifted off into sleep...  
  
[ Next morning - Girl's place ]  
  
"Damnit!! Where is that girl?? We're so going to be late!!" Lenaca complained as she double-checked that she had packed all her stuff.  
  
"She's still sleeping." Rosal reported to Lenaca.  
  
"Well then just don't stand there, wake her up!" the black haired girl ordered.  
  
"Are you crazy?? She'll kill me!!" Rosal remind her team leader, Lenaca.  
  
Aerisa skipped down the hall joyfully. Seeing her two friends she call out to them, "I'm gonna waiting up sleeping beauty......" Aerisa skipped bravely into Sauri's room, as he two friends watched in surprise, hoping that she'll come out alive......  
  
TBC...Why was Rosal so scared to wake up Sauri? And if its as bad as Rosal made it sound like...will Aerisa survive long enough for the girls to complete their mission? Find out on the next chapter of When Friends Become Foes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, it's the end of chapter 3. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and I hope that you'll leave me a review. By the way I would just like to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter, for not telling who you thought the guys in the airport were, which by the way you will find out who they are soon! And I promise the next chapter will be funny...at least in some parts. Please R&R. Thanks ~ Aeris Turner 


	5. Let The Conflicts Begin!

Aeris: I don't own Beyblade, I only own my OOCs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Let the Conflicts Begin!  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
[ Next morning - Girl's place ]  
  
"Damnit!! Where is that girl?? We're so going to be late!!" Lenaca complained as she double-checked that she had packed all her stuff.  
  
"She's still sleeping." Rosal reported to Lenaca.  
  
"Well then just don't stand there, wake her up!" the black haired girl ordered.  
  
"Are you crazy?? She'll kill me!!" Rosal remind her team leader, Lenaca.  
  
Aerisa skipped down the hall joyfully. Seeing her two friends she call out to them, "I'm gonna waiting up sleeping beauty......" Aerisa skipped bravely into Sauri's room, as he two friends watched in surprise, hoping that she'll come out alive.  
  
[ Sauri's Room ]  
  
Aerisa walked slowly around the dimly lit room over to Sauri's bed, where she lay in deep sleep.  
  
"Sauri. Sauri, wake up." Aerisa said as she lightly shook Sauri's shoulders. "Damn you, wake up already!!"  
  
Sauri slowly opened an eye and looked at Aerisa's face that was hovering above hers, which had a big smile on it.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she asked grumpily as she pulled her covers over her.  
  
"It's almost time to leave."  
  
"No its not, plus I told you people NOT TO WAKE ME UP!!" Sauri yelled as she tried to strangle Aerisa by the neck.  
  
"Ok, ok ok I'll leave you alone with your beauty sleep needs." Aerisa said after she finally managed to pull away from Sauri's grip.   
  
Aerisa got up off Sauri's bed and started to head over to the door. Just as she got near the end of the bed an idea hit Aerisa. She paused at the foot of the bed with a grin on her face as she yanked at the covers of the bed, covering the almost sleeping Sauri.  
  
"Get up now! You so better not make us miss our ONLY bus to the tournament!"  
  
Sauri sat up in her bed, her greenish-blue eyes flaming. "AERISA! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT FOR INTERUPTING MY 12 HOURS OF SLEEP!!" Sauri yelled as she got up and chased Aerisa out of her room while throwing random objects at her.  
  
[ Hallway ]  
  
"HA! You missed!" Aerisa laughed victoriously when she got about half way down the hall and realized that Sauri wasn't chasing her anymore.  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's see about that!" Sauri yelled as she throw a comb at Aerisa, which hit her on the arm.  
  
"Why you!!" Aerisa said as she and Sauri starting fighting.  
  
"Ok you two break it up NOW! We're going to be late!" Lenaca yelled as she and Rosal pulled the two girls apart so that they couldn't punch each other anymore.  
  
"Now, Sauri, you go get dressed." Lenaca instructed her teammate.  
  
"But..." Sauri paused and looked down, realizing that she was still in her PJs she quickly changed the topic. "...What about her!" Sauri said as she pointed at Aerisa, trying to get Lenaca crossed at Aerisa also. "Are you actually going to let her wear that?"  
  
Lenaca turned and looked over Aerisa's clothes and then turned back to Sauri and shrugged. "Whatever. It's her choice."  
  
"And what's wrong with my clothes?" Aerisa asked, as she looked over her clothes-her white tube team shirt that read 'Crystal Hearts' on it, which happened to also show a lot of her mid-drift. Over that she wore a black fishnet vest (collar-less) and her pair of short jean shorts that were torn along the bottom, a black buckle belt and a pair of black running shoes. "I'm actually wearing something that isn't that revealing and you STILL have a problem with it!" the red head yelled at Sauri.  
  
"AHHHH!! I can't take it anymore! If I didn't know you two I swear I would never believe that you two were bestest friends!" Rosal screamed and went downstairs to see if the bus was there yet.  
  
"Just shut up, the both of you and go get ready!!" Lenaca commanded her minions. Then disappeared downstairs with Aerisa, leaving Sauri alone upstairs to get ready.   
  
[ Few minutes later ]  
  
"Hang on! I'm a coming!" Sauri yelled as she ran down the stairs in her white quarter-length sleeved shirt and her white capris, and of course her white running shoes.  
  
"Come one let's get going." Lenaca said stepping out of the mansion in her sleeveless orange shirt and black baggy jeans.  
  
"The bus is coming up the road! It'll be here soon!!" Rosal called from the driveway. Today she was wearing a baby blue tang-top and a pair of white short shorts and of course running shoes like her teammates (although you would never catch Lenaca wearing any other kind of shoes) were since they figured they'd all be doing a lot of walking today.   
  
"Let's go Sauri!" Aerisa said excitedly as she and Sauri grabbed they're stuff and ran out of the house.  
  
[ Outside - driveway ]  
  
"Girls."  
  
"Eric??" the four girls asked in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aerisa asked what everyone else was thinking all that is except Lenaca.  
  
"I'm here to make sure that you all are wearing your TDs -tracking devices-, so that-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah just in case something happens to one of us." Lenaca finished off for Eric, annoyed that he did this every time they got a new assignment. 'He's as bad as Jacque was...always worrying about us.'  
  
"We all have them. Bye Eric, our ride is here."  
  
Lenaca and the three other girls walked down the driveway and boarded the BBA bus, just like that leaving Eric behind.  
  
[ Inside the bus ]  
  
"Back?" Sauri asked as the four girls tried to find a seat on the now moving bus.  
  
"Back." Rosal replied.  
  
"I call window-seat!!" Aerisa called as she ran in front of Sauri and plopped down by the window at the back of the bus.  
  
"I get the other window!" Sauri and Rosal called at the same time, so they raced for it but Lenaca had gotten there, way before them. She was now sitting in front of Aerisa at the group of four seats that faced each other. On the other side of the bus there was another group of four seats that also faced each other although no one was sitting there.  
  
"Awww." Sauri said as she lowered her head a bit while she continued walking to her seat, beside Aerisa.  
  
"Actually, here." Aerisa said as she stood up. "Sauri, you can have my seat. I kinda feel like sitting by the isle today."  
  
Sauri blinked at her friend, as a surprised but happy expression crossed her face then she also stood up and switched seats with Aerisa.  
  
"Give me your TDs, that Eric gave us." Lenaca said as she placed hers in her palm and kept her hand open for the others to do the same.  
  
Rosal and Sauri followed Lenaca's lead while Aerisa just watched, blinking once in a while being completely confused.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to keep them on?"  
  
"Yeah. So?" Lenaca asked as Aerisa finally placed her TD into Lenaca's palm, which she threw-along with the other girl's TDs- out the window of the bus.  
  
"We never do." Rosal stated proudly "Keep them on that it. We just wear them until we're out of Eric's sight."  
  
Aerisa smiled as a plan started forming in her head. "So, let me get this straight. We do our job and we don't follow all of those stupid rules that Eric told us last night. Right?"  
  
The three friends nodded at the red head.  
  
"Yes!!" Aerisa yelled out loud which attracted everyone on the bus' attention. Realizing that everyone was staring at her, Aerisa sat down and quietly finished her sentence. "Now, that's my life, just the way I like it- No Rules!"  
  
The girls laughed together at Aerisa's comment and for the next while the Crystal Hearts just continued chatting about stuff, but of course nothing to do with their assignment.  
  
[ Twenty minutes or so later ]  
  
"Hurry up and just pick a seat already, Tyson." Ray urged his friend, who was having a hard time picking their seat on the BBA bus, which they had just boarded.  
  
"This is pointless. We're sitting at the back." Kai informed his so called teammates and took his seat by the window at the back of the bus. Ray took the seat near Kai leaving an empty one between the two of them. Tyson sat in the seat that was facing Ray's so that Kai couldn't kill him and Max sat beside Tyson, in front of Kai. (Note: Just in case it's not too clear above, the BladeBreakers are sitting in the same type of seats as the Crystal Hearts, which are four seats that face each other.)  
  
"Kai" Tyson said as he poked Kai's arm "Isn't that-"  
  
"You really want another black eye to match your other one don't you?" Kai asked, completely ready to kill the blue head.  
  
"No, but Kai isn't that the girl from yesterday at the airport?" Tyson finished off his sentence that Kai had interrupted earlier, while pointing to a red head girl that was sitting beside Ray, but across the isle of the bus.  
  
"Whatever..." was Kai's only reaction to Tyson's question, as he continued looking out the window.  
  
Tyson opened his mouth to say something but Max shook as his head saying, "Drop it Tyson. You know that he won't believe you."  
  
[ Girls ]  
  
"I'm so freaking bored. What do you want to do, Rosal?" Aerisa asked as she yawned and stretched a bit.  
  
"Dunno." The orange-white head answered. "Let's go check out...I mean meet people."   
  
She winked at Aerisa and they both stood up. 'Oh my god...No way...ok that's just freaky, I have to tell them...' Aerisa thought as Rosal and her were just about to walk off. Aerisa held back Rosal by the arm and spoke.  
  
"I just remembered something..." Aerisa slowly said as she motioned for Rosal to sit back down.  
  
After sitting back down in their seats, Aerisa turned to Sauri and the other girls and spoke softly. "Look behind me."  
  
The three girls took a quick look behind Aerisa and then looked back at her.  
  
"No way." Sauri said unbelievably.  
  
"Well that was easy." Rosal commented.  
  
'Too easy...something's not right...it's never been-' Lenaca thought to herself but Aerisa cut off her train of thought as she spoke again.  
  
"Remember what I told you guys about what happened in the airport, with those guys?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I thought our assignments looked familiar..." Aerisa whispered and then paused for a bit. "But it never crossed my mind that they're the guys from the airport."  
  
Sauri and Rosal looked at Aerisa with their mouth hanging open while Lenaca just looked at Aerisa somewhat surprised.  
  
'I knew that it was too easy but this tops off all of the weird things that happen during missions...'  
  
Sauri was just about to say something but a guy interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, but my friend over there," the teen said pointing to Tyson "was wondering if we've meet before."  
  
"Look, ok. We're quite famous in the Blading world so you've probably seen pictures of us, our team the Crystal Hearts, around lately since we're the best beyblade team from Canada. Secondly, now that that's out of the way go learn some matter and don't interrupt our conversation again." Lenaca told of the teen, coldly.  
  
"Ouch." Sauri and Rosal said together, while Aerisa looked at the guy curiositily.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm sure that we've met before. Yesterday, wasn't it?" the guy asked as she placed his hand on Aerisa's cheek. Turning her head towards him, he put on his irresistible face.   
  
"Ray, what are you doing now? It's not time to pick up girls we should be discussing about the upcoming tournament." Kai said annoyed that he was already using his 'pretty boy' charm on ANOTHER girl, once again. Kai looked at Ray coldly, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Aerisa, isn't it?" Ray asked as he ignored Kai, finally remembering what that blonde guy had called her, yesterday at the airport.  
  
"It depends, are you going to try getting my number cause you and your friends finally learned some manners? Or is your friend over there going to start another fight?"  
  
"Can we talk about this later? I'm trying to go back to sleep here. I do need my 12 hours of daily sleep." Sauri complained as she pulled her jacket, that she was using as a blanket over her shoulder and went back to sleep.  
  
Aerisa, getting another one of her wonderful ideas again, stood up and sat down in between Ray and Kai. Leaned her head on Ray's shoulder and softly said "Yes....my name...is...Aer...is...a..." as she also drifted off into sleep.  
  
Ray looked at the sleeping girl and smiled. 'Kai and her haven't fought yet...weird but I just I should just be happy that they haven't kill each another...' Ray ended his thought when he felt Aerisa's head leave his should. Thinking that she actually wasn't a sleep, Ray turned to look at Aerisa and was shock at what he saw.  
  
Aerisa, who was still peacefully sleeping now had her head leaning on Kai's shoulder with her arms wrapped around his arm. Ray looked up at Kai, whom was glancing at the sleeping girl between them.  
  
"He's so going to kill her." Max whispered to Tyson, who nodded agreeingily.  
  
But instead of killing the red, Kai just looked at her, groaned a bit and went back to looking out the window. His actions caused his fellow teammates to look at him surprised. Why didn't he just yell at her, wake her up or something? But he didn't...what is he, sick or something? These were the questions running through the minds of the three other guys.  
  
[ Much later - About 3pm - Barcelona ]  
  
The BladeBreakers and Crystal Hearts had finally made it to their tournament destination - downtown Barcelona, Spain - and were now just getting off the BBA.  
  
"Rosal," Lenaca called the orange-white head whom was trying to see if she could find any cute guys and claim them before Aerisa got off the bus and beat her too it.  
  
Rosal walked up to Lenaca and replied to her leader, "Sup?"  
  
"Here." Lenaca said handing Rosal her black suitcase, which had their team symbol on it; a crystal heart with a silver outlined beyblade beside it. All the Crystal Hearts had decided to get the same black suitcase that conveniently had a handle and little wheels on the bottom.  
  
Rosal took hold of the handle on her suitcase and put it aside so that she could help Lenaca get the other three suitcases out of the BBA bus.  
  
"Hey guys, have you two seen Aerisa?" Sauri asked as she walked over to Lenaca and Rosal and began to help them out.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She's probably going after some hot guy again." Lenaca added to Rosal's simple answer as she handed Sauri the final suitcase.  
  
"Well that's all four. Come on we better find Aerisa before trouble starts ag-" Sauri said as she and the other girls started to look around for somewhere were they would find their friend.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!! Ahhh! I can't believe you took advantage of the fact that I was a sleep!!" Aerisa yelled at Kai, as she stomped out of the bus with Ray, Max and Tyson behind her.  
  
"Look girl, I didn't do anything. I didn't touch you!"   
  
"Yeah right that's why I was leaning on you and had my arms around your arm! I wouldn't have even touched you if I was wake!"  
  
"Exactly you WEREN'T awake! You fell asleep on Ray's shoulder an-"  
  
"And then you moved me so that I'd be leaning on you. God you're so pathetic. Do you really THAT desperate?"   
  
"Now she's done it." Max said.  
  
"I could have told you that. Even I know not to insult Kai."  
  
"Yeah right, Tyson." Ray said as he took a step forward, deciding to stop the fight before it got any worse.  
  
"Ray, don't." Tyson said as he placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.  
  
"You really don't want to ruin the only respect he has for you, as a team mate and a blader." Max added. "Just let the both of them get it all out of their systems."  
  
"Desperate? I told you I didn't even touch you! Why would I? You're just what I told you, you were at the airport. A slut." Kai said emotionless as he turned his back to Aerisa and crossed his arms, placing them across his chest like usual.  
  
"You wanna fight again? Huh??" Aerisa asked as she grabbed Kai's shoulder and turned him around, so that he was facing her.  
  
"Not again..." Rosal said as she watched the huge fight slowly unfold right before her brown eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should do something. They're attracting a lot of attention." Sauri suggested.  
  
"Just wait a bit longer, it'll be over soon. The most that will happen is that she'll punch him again...though I doubt that she'll catch him off guard again."  
  
"Don't guys ever learn?" Aerisa asked. Uninterested to hear his answer, she throw a punch but Kai hadn't forgotten about their last meeting and didn't let his guard down. Therefore he easily blocked her punch.  
  
"Don't you ever learn? I don't let anyone hit me twice, specially a girl." Kai said smirking.  
  
"I don't have to stand here and take this I'm going. I'll see you in battle- a beybattle." Aerisa said as she turned and walked over to Sauri and the other Crystal Hearts.  
  
"Feel better?" Rosal asked Aerisa.  
  
"I'm leaving." Aerisa said not even bothering with Rosal's question. She turned to Sauri, "Could you take my stuff to my room? I'll unpack later, I just need to get rid of some steam."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Listen Aerisa." Lenaca said, catching the red head just before she took off. "4pm practise. Ok? Try to be on time, this time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." Aerisa said as she walked off and turned down a nearby street.  
  
"Guys, I'll see you later." Ray told his teammates as he grabbed his black bag.  
  
"And where are you going?" Kai asked Ray coldly.  
  
"I've got some stuff to do. I'll see you three later!" Ray called to his teammates as he disappeared around a corner.  
  
[ Few minutes later - Café ]  
  
"Miss? Miss, would you like to order something?" the women at the counter asked Aerisa.  
  
"Huh...oh yeah...ummmm...one slice of strawberry cheesecake, please." Aerisa asked as she scanned the little Spanish café.   
  
Her sparkling eyes paused at the large window, located at the front of the store. She spoke again, "Actually, make that two slices please."  
  
The women nodded and disappeared into the back.  
  
Aerisa continued to glance around the store as she looked at little knickknacks that were here and there. Occasionally her green eyes would quickly dart towards the front window, pause and then quickly return to something else in the café.   
  
'I know that you're following me...'  
  
"Will that be all, Miss?" the cahier asked as she placed the slices of cheesecake inside a little hazel box that had little pink flowers on it.  
  
"...Oh ok, that'll be all." Aerisa replied as she span around in surprise that she was back so soon.  
  
"That'll be-"  
  
"Thanks. Keep the change." Aerisa interrupted the cahier as she placed twenty euro bill on the counter, grabbed the little box and walked out of the café.  
  
[ Outside ]  
  
Aerisa paused outside the door of the café and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"You can come out now from behind that corner. I know that you're there. Ray."   
  
"How'd you know that it was me?" Ray asked as he steeped out of the alleyway that was beside the café.  
  
"I heard you following me." Aerisa explained as she and Ray walked down the street. "You carry your beyblade and launcher on your right, hanging from your belt, to be correct. Your launcher hits your beyblade once in a while, when you walk. Out of everyone on your team you're the only one, next to Kai that does that. Though yours and Kai's have a different pattern since you walk differently. Without sound; that's how he walks. Must be from all the training in the past. You on the other hand," she said looking at Ray from the corner of her eyes. "You walk softly, swiftly hardly making a sound."  
  
Seeing Ray's kinda freaked out face that he had, not believing that she noticed so much in the short time that they've been together, Aerisa sighed and paused. "Don't worry, I'm not a stocker. Just very observative." (Is that a word? Oh well now it is.)  
  
"I've noticed." Ray said as he looked at their surroundings. "So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well, next to the tournament and having lots of fun of course. I really wanted to buy some earrings that no one else would have, back in Montreal." Aerisa stated as she looked for a jewellery store. "OMG."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe that she actually opened her own store!" Aerisa exclaimed as she ran over to one of the stores. "And to think it was all my idea for her to open her own jewellery store and she didn't tell me...I'm so gonna give Marie a piece of my mind." Aerisa said as she stretched out her arm to grab the doorknob of the front door.  
  
Ray, being completely confused by this girl once again, grabbed her arm gently and asked, "Who exactly is this Marie person? A friend or something?"  
  
Aerisa giggled. "Of course not silly, she's my cousin. Now come on I've got to buy some earrings and knowing her she'll give me a discount!" Aerisa gave Ray a big grin as she walked into the store.   
  
Ray stood there for a sec, sighed and then went in with her.  
  
[ Inside Marie's store ]  
  
"Marie!" Aerisa called out when she saw the reddish orange haired, lavender-eyed girl. She was wearing a pair of low-rise light blue jeans with a white tang-top.  
  
"Aerisa?! OMG I haven't seen you in years since you left here to move to Italy." Marie said in surprise as she hugged her cousin. "Oh and who's this? Another boyfriend, I'm guessing." Marie whispered, teasing to Aerisa while Ray was looking around the other side of the store.  
  
Aerisa gave her cous a little smile, "Nope, just a friend. Anyways, trust me on this one he's not your type."  
  
"Yeah yeah. So what'll it be this time? Earrings again?"  
  
"Yup, like always...I forgot all of mine at home in Montreal since Lenaca and my friends were rushing me to pack."  
  
"You moved again? What is this the fifth time?" Marie asked as she took out some earrings from a display box, placing them on the counter.  
  
"Seventh and the last. I hope." Aerisa said as she picked up a long dangling earring and held it up to her ear as she looked into the mirror.   
  
"Do you like them?" Marie asked.  
  
"I dunno. I think I need another opinion. Ray...?" Aerisa said as she turned around to look for him, unaware that he was actually right beside her.  
  
"These ones." He said startling Aerisa, as he pointed to the long, dangling earrings that had little green stones in them. 'I feel like I'm shopping with Mariah again...at least Aerisa isn't as annoying as she is.'  
  
"I agree with him. Come on Aerisa, just try them on they'll match your eyes." Marie said as she held up one of the earrings to Aerisa's left ear, as the red head looked into the mirror.  
  
"They're perfect!" Aerisa said excitedly as she gave Ray a little hug, causing him to blush a bit. "Now then...those ones are kinda dressy but I think I can pull them off with the clothes I brought...now for a more casual ones..." Aerisa said, thinking out loud to herself.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me." Marie said as she picked up a small box off the floor and placed in on the counter, and began to open it. "I just received this shipment today..." Marie said pulling out a whole bunch of earrings and placed them directly in front of Aerisa.  
  
"Copper!" Aerisa gasped, when she saw all of the pretty earrings, which all had little stones that varied in colour from pair to pair. Her green eyes shone with delight as she looked through all of the earrings, then they froze on a pair of long oval copper earrings that had little light pink stones in them. "I totally love these ones. But..." she said as she looked at the price tag, her smile slowly faded from her olive face. "Oh well...I'll just take the green stone ones that I tried earlier." Aerisa said as she picked up the before mentioned earrings and walked over to the cahier to pay.  
  
"Five euros." Marie said as she smiled at her cous, trying to make her smile.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Marie." Aerisa said as she faked a smile. 'Could thing I was good in drama class.' She thought as she paid for the earrings and hugged her cous.  
  
"I'll see you later then." Aerisa said as she waved bye to Marie and headed towards the door.  
  
"Next time you come you'll have to bring your Montreal friends."  
  
Aerisa nodded and then left the store.  
  
"Ray."  
  
"Yeah, what is it Marie?"  
  
"You like her don't you?" she asked as she placed her elbows on the counter and leaned forward a bit, her lavender eyes looking directly at Ray's yellow eyes.  
  
"No, of course not." Ray said as he bent over and picked up his bag.   
  
"Ok, well then could you just keep this for me. I'm sure in time you'll understand why." Marie said as she placed a little blue box into Ray's black bag.  
  
"Sure" was the only thing Ray could manage to say considering that he thought that what just happened was really really weird. Ray mentally shook his head and walked over to the front door.  
  
"Promise me you won't let anyone else see it. Ok?"   
  
Ray nodded his head and then left the store.  
  
[ Outside ]  
  
"There you are." Aerisa said as Ray walked up to her.   
  
"Sorry about that I was just talking with your cous." Ray explained as they began walking down the beautiful stone street that had all sorts of trees and gardens along it.  
  
The both of them walked for the next while without saying anything, as if they were mesmerized by the beautiful scenery around them.   
  
"S'ok. So...Do you like strawberry cheesecake?" Aerisa asked finally breaking the silence, as she walked over to a table by an outdoor restaurant and took a seat.  
  
"So you've moved around a lot in the past?" Ray asked as he took a seat beside Aerisa.  
  
"Yeah..." Aerisa sighed, as she opened the little box, which contained the slices of cheesecake. "Shit. That women made me pay for two slices and she only gave me one but with two forks..." Aerisa complained, letting the end of her sentence, which was mostly her cursing under her breath, be left unheard.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ray said reassuringly. "We'll just share," he said giving her one of his "pretty boy" looks as he ate a bit of the cheesecake. "Come on Aerisa, just try it its really good."  
  
"Sorry I thought I saw something..." she said as she ate a bit of the cheesecake.  
  
While they were eating something caught Aerisa's attention, out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Ray" Aerisa said as she waved her hand, calling over the waitress.  
  
Ray looked up at her green eyes. Sensing that something wasn't right he asked; "What's wrong Aer-"  
  
"Shhh." Aerisa hashed him. "Don't say either of our names for now, until a tell you otherwise."  
  
Ray was just about to ask why, but the waitress came over and began talking to Aerisa.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aumora, please tell Veninsa that I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer to chat."  
  
"Aerisa, why...you just got here a few minutes ago."  
  
Aerisa looked over Ray's shoulder. "Shit," she cursed. "No time to explain my dear friend, just tell Veninsa my message."  
  
Aerisa stood up and grabbed Ray by the arm.   
  
"We've got to go now." She said as she began running down the street, with Ray close beside her.  
  
"In there." Aerisa said as they ran into an alley.  
  
Aerisa let out a deep sigh as she leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Ok, that's it. Would you please tell me what the hell is going on? Why did we have to leave in such a hurry?" Ray asked as he stood beside her, leaning against the same wall.  
  
"Someone's been following us and-" Aerisa ended her sentence, hearing a sound from deep, down in the alley.  
  
"Stay here." Aerisa said as she took a couple steps forward, taking out her beyblade and launcher.   
  
"I know that you're there..." she said, speaking into the darkness.   
  
Hearing another crash sound, Aerisa launcher her blade into the darkness and hit something. There was a kind of grant sound, then the sound of the gold and red blade coming back to its master. Aerisa bent over to pick up her blade when a strong hand clamped around her neck, cutting off her airway.  
  
"Let her go!!" Ray yelled as he ran towards her but it was no use since two other men had shown up and quickly grabbed him.  
  
While this was happening Aerisa was trying to escape the man's grip that he had on her neck. Deciding it was worth a try, Aerisa opened her mouth and bit down, deep into the flesh of the man's hand.  
  
"Stupid little brat." He cursed, tossing Aerisa aside into a nearby wall.  
  
"Ray..." was the last thing she whispered just before everything went black...   
  
TBC......Please R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the really long wait but my computer has been freezing a lot lately so I couldn't type up my story. I hope you all liked this chapter since I made it a bit longer than normal since I haven't updated in a while. By the way I'm going to wait until I get over 10 reviews to update again 'cause I'm not so sure if I should continue this story or not... ~ Aeris Turner 


	6. On the Run

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (own original characters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: On the Run  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
"Stupid little brat." He cursed, tossing Aerisa aside into a nearby wall.  
  
"Ray..." was the last thing she whispered just before everything went black.  
  
She lay there unconscious, in some kind of weird state, as more men showed up and for the fun of it started to beat her up.  
  
After what seemed like a thousand bows, Ray couldn't stand it anymore. Unfortunately he was unable to break free from the mans' grip that held him firmly in place, so with the painful images in his mind he turned his face away from the cruel sight.  
  
"What's wrong little man? Don't you appreciate what we're doing for you?" one of the men, obviously the leader of the bunch asked Ray when he saw him turn his head away from the girl.   
  
Ray didn't answer the man's question; he didn't even bother turning to look at him.  
  
"Don't worry, one day you'll thank us and our boss for getting rid of her before she could hurt you."  
  
" Just like she and her friends hurt our boss y-"  
  
"Shut up you idiot! You know you're not supposed to talk about that. You two," the leader said turning towards two men over by Aerisa, "Take care of him."  
  
The two men nodded and, following their instructions, disappeared around the corner.   
  
Since the men were quite busy with the scene that had just happened they completely forgot about Aerisa, whom was still lying on the ground, slowly coming back.  
  
"You...th...think...you...can g...get...rid of...me that...easily?" Aerisa asked, struggling a bit to get up.  
  
'Aerisa?' Ray thought surprised, as he looked at the girl whom for a person that just got beat up by about four or five different guys didn't look that bad. Well except for the bruises and cuts that now covered most of her semi-blood covered body.  
  
"Stubborn, aren't we, little girl?" the leader said as he walked back over to where Aerisa was slowly getting up. "I'll just teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" he yelled as he throw a punch at Aerisa which, even in her injured state she dodged easily. Then he threw another one that she blocked with her left arm, which as Aerisa had just realized, had a pretty big piece of glass in it. Aerisa took a couple steps back and then started working on getting the glass out of her arm. With one simple but carefully thought out yank, Aerisa pulled the glass out of her arm causing the warm blood to come gushing out.  
  
'Just a cut...deep but at least it didn't hit a vein.' Aerisa thought, as she accidentally let down her guard. At this moment the leader smiled at he's luck and, catching the girl off guard he easily grabbed her arms.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled, fighting once again to break free from the man's strong grip. "Fine don't then. I'll just do it myself!" she said as she grabbed his wrists and lifted herself off the ground and kicked the guy in the nuts. The guy let go of Aerisa, falling to the ground as he groaned in pain.   
  
"Look's like your boss need a bit of help over here." Aerisa said to the other two men that were still holding Ray.  
  
"Just don't stand there!! Get her!!" the leader ordered.  
  
The two other men, obeying their boss's orders instantly let go of Ray and went after Aerisa. Luckily the two of them weren't even close to as strong as their boss and she easily took them out with a couple of punches.  
  
"Come one let's go before they catch us again." Aerisa told Ray as she finished untieing his hands.  
  
"Who were those guys? They said that they knew you and your friends." Ray asked as they continued running down the streets of Barcelona, taking turns every so often.  
  
"Dunno...I don't think I've seen them before. Here...take a left, we can go into the restaurant that a bit down the street over there..."  
  
"Do you even know where we're going?" Ray asked as they turned the corner. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, seeing that she was still bleeding quite a bit he decided to speed up a bit.  
  
"Duh, I did used to live here...so it was about three years ago...but this place hasn't changed so much." Aerisa gave Ray a reassuring smile as they ran into a restaurant.  
  
[ Washroom ]  
  
"Are you sure they won't find us here, in the girls washroom?" Ray asked completely not believing that he actually let her drag him into there.   
  
"Oh calm down already. I locked the door, so no one can come in." Aerisa said as she walked to the other end of the washroom and started to wash some of the blood of her arms and legs.  
  
Ray sat down on the floor near her and started looking through his bag for the first aid kit that he had saw Max put into there earlier. "Here," Ray said placing the first aid kit on the floor beside him. "We can use this for now until we can get out of here."  
  
Aerisa, after finally getting the blood off herself, turned off the tap and stand down beside Ray. As he started to bandage up her major cuts she spoke about their next move.   
  
"Of course we can't go outside since they're sure to find us, considering that both our shirts and most of my clothes are covered in my blood now. We're just going to need to get rid of anything that would help them find anything about us. First, starting with the blood stained clothes. Unfortunately, I left my stuff with Sauri back at the hotel..." Aerisa paused; thinking for a bit then squirmed in pain, grabbing Ray's hand that was bandaging her arm.   
  
"Aerisa-"  
  
"Watch it will you? It still hurts." Aerisa said, playfulness filled her voice as she gave him a little smile.  
  
The two of them laughed together, as Ray finished up the last of the bandaging.  
  
"There, all done."  
  
"Good, now then..." she said as she started to climb over Ray and then grabbed his black bag and then sat back down. "You've got clothes in here right...?" she asked looking at Ray's somewhat confused face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Aerisa sat there looking at Ray for a sec and then asked sarcastically, "Well? Aren't you going to at least change your shirt?"  
  
Ray didn't answer, but just gave her a smile as he caught onto her idea and went through his bag, taking out one black and one blue shirt.  
  
"Here, put this on. " he said as he handed her his black shirt, "You're going to need to change out of your team shirt, then." He finished as he took of his white shirt, revealing his well-built chest.  
  
"What?" he asked seeing that Aerisa wasn't changing, as he put on his blue shirt.  
  
  
  
Aerisa did a little mental sigh, 'I swear I thought that he caught me staring...stupid stupid stupid stupid...' Realizing that he was waiting for answer, Aerisa stopped verbally beating herself up and spoke.   
  
"I'm not changing 'till you at least turn around."  
  
"Like I'd look..." Ray said turning his back to Aerisa whom just smiled at the fact that he actually turned away.  
  
'Like I would've minded if he did or didn't look...oh well this'll just make it more fun...' Aerisa thought as she changed into Ray's black shirt.  
  
"Ok, you can turn around." Aerisa said as she placed her shirt and vest into the same plastic bag that Ray had placed his shirt in earlier. She then placed that into his black bag and stood up. "Let's get going."  
  
"Yeah, we should be getting back to our teams before they start to worry." Ray reminded her as they walked to the exit.  
  
"We can't, we'll just lead them to our friends. We can't risk that especially since they seem to know my friends and me. They'd probably go after yours too. Since we don't know what they want, I figure that we should stay away from them, for the night. We'll go back to the hotel tomorrow morning, when we wake up."  
  
"So what did you have in mind?" Ray inquired as they headed out of the restaurant.  
  
"You'll see..." Aerisa said as she led him down the street.  
  
[ 10 minutes or so later ]  
  
"There!!" Ray exclaimed when they reached the hotel that Aerisa had in mind.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I could've done better but we'll just have to make do with this one."   
  
" Better?? This is the most expensive hotel in Barcelona!"  
  
"Second most. Anyways let's go inside and get a room."  
  
"And how are we going to pay for this?"  
  
"Just leave everything to me." Aerisa told Ray as they walked into the Sun-Set Palace Hotel.  
  
[ Inside ]  
  
"How may I help you, Miss?" the guy at the check-in desk asked.  
  
"One room for two please." Aerisa asked.  
  
"Please wait." The man said as he looked up something on the computer. "Sorry Miss, but all the rooms are taken."  
  
"Are you sure? There just must be a room that you could get little old me. Isn't there?" Aerisa asked as she sat up on the counter, running her hand along his face.  
  
"Tony..." she called him, reading his nametag, as she crossed her legs, one over the other. Slowly moving Ray's black shirt (that she was wearing) up, revealing just about all of her legs since she wore her short shorts today. "Isn't there any room that you could give me? I don't care about the cost."  
  
"Well...umm...there's the Valinence Room but we can't-"  
  
"Good, I'll take it. Just put the charges on my father's card." Aerisa said handing him the credit card. 'I'll have to thank Eric for this card later...'  
  
"Name?" Tony asked Aerisa, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Miss Rosara Amber Valinence." Aerisa said as she kissed Tony on the neck.  
  
"He has another daughter?" Tony asked surprised.  
  
"Secret lovers they were. My mother's a british-spainish mix." Aerisa explained as she took the keys from Tony's hand. "Thanks again." She said as she waved good-bye and walked up to Ray whom was waiting by the elevator.  
  
"Having fun are you?" Ray asked sounding a bit bitter. (NA: You know kinda like Kai style.)  
  
"I only did it to get us a room. Plus he's soo not my type."  
  
"Well he's obviously not too bright since everyone knows that Mr Valinence doesn't have any daughters." Ray stated as the two of them steeped onto the elevator.  
  
"My point exactly." Aerisa said as she pushed the button for the twentieth floor.  
  
[ Twentieth floor ]  
  
"Are you sure this is were our room is?"  
  
"Of course I am. Don't you trust me yet, Ray?" Aerisa asked as she paused in front of a door. "Here it is. Would you like to do the honours?" Aerisa asked, holding out the room key.  
  
"What about we both do it." Ray suggested as he closed her hand around the key, and held her hand in his as they opened the door together.  
  
[ Inside hotel room ]  
  
Ray stepped into the grand hotel room and started looking around the place after placing his bag on the queen-sized bed.  
  
Meanwhile Aerisa had just finished locking the door and was now heading over to the windows. 'Oh man...' she thought doing a little mental sigh. 'I can't believe my first day on the job and already there's people after me. Now on top of it I've got to watch out for Ray too...actually this could end up being quite a fun little adventure...' A little smile appeared on her face as she drew the white then the red curtains of the windows, which covered the whole wall that was located to the left of the bed.  
  
"Ray?" Aerisa said turning around but only to find that he had disappeared. Hearing the door of the room open then close she figured that he had gone out to get something. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her waist and wandered around the room.  
  
"What the...?" Aerisa asked herself as she dropped her arms and looked at her right hand. Shaking her head and ignoring the red colour on her hand her walked over to a couch and took a seat.   
  
Just then the door opened then closed, followed by the click sound of the lock.   
  
"Aerisa, I got some more -" Ray began as he walked up to Aerisa.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Aerisa asked as she answered her cell phone, which had interrupted Ray's sentence.  
  
"Aerisa?!..." the voice on the other line said.  
  
  
  
TBC...Please R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Explanations

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (own original characters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Explanations   
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
"Hello?" Aerisa asked as she answered her cell phone, which had interrupted Ray's sentence.  
  
[ Different hotel - Rosal's hotel room ]  
  
"Aerisa?! Thank god you're ok." Rosal said when she heard her friend's voice, her brown eyes dancing with joy and relief.  
  
"Why do we have to stay here? Can't we just go back to our rooms already?"  
  
"Shut up Tyson." Kai told off the blue head boy.  
  
"All you've done so far is complain since you got here with the rest of your team, thinking that we've got something to do with Ray's disappearance. Well, if you haven't noticed your not the only ones that have a team-mate that never showed up to practise, that was two hours ago!" Lenaca almost yelled at Tyson, as she grabbed the phone away from Rosal.  
  
After calming down a bit Lenaca started speaking to Aerisa in another language. (Note: the English translation is in brackets. Also please note that I'm just using an online translator for the other language.)  
  
"Aerisa, usted allí? Usted es tan el freaking muerto, donde el infierno es usted?... que usted está DONDE!? Qué el infierno usted está haciendo el allí? excesivo... que veo... sí... aceptable... pero su alambique en el apuro para faltar practica.................. realmente? Mane que es interesante... usted seguro que usted no sabe que el ellos?... ningún aceptable... le considera sí más adelante. Adiós."  
  
("Aerisa, you there? You're so freaking dead, where the hell are you?...You're WHERE!? What the hell are you doing over there?...I see...yeah...ok...but your still in trouble for missing practise..................really? Well that's interesting...you sure that you don't know them?...no ok...yeah see you later. Bye." ) Click. Lenaca hanged up Rosal's phone and placed in on its stand.   
  
Turing to her team she explained to them, in Spanish of course so that the Bladebreakers wouldn't understand, what had happened to Aerisa and Ray. (It was a good thing that Eric gave them those packages since it listed all the languages that the Bladebreakers knew. Luckily they don't know Spanish and the Crystal Hearts do.)   
  
[ Meanwhile at the Sun-Set Palace Hotel - Ray and Aerisa ]  
  
Aerisa let out a big sigh and then hung up her cell phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked as he placed something on the table beside the couch and then took a seat beside Aerisa.  
  
"Huh?..." Aerisa said looking up at where the voice had come from. "Oh hey Ray. Nothing really. Lenaca just called me and I told her what happened...anyways I'm in shit with her now cause I missed practise..." Aerisa let out a laugh. "Oh well, by tomorrow she'll forget and if not oh well Sauri will cover for me while I disappear for the rest of the day. Or not and I'll just be stuck with Lenaca, practising all day."  
  
Ray laughed. "She sounds a lot like Kai. It's kinda freaky if you think about it."  
  
"Yeah." Aerisa agreed and they both laughed at the thought.  
  
[ Rosal's hotel room ]  
  
"How does she do it?" Sauri asked sarcastically after Lenaca finished explaining everything to the Crystal Hearts.  
  
"Shouldn't they...you know..." Rosal asked  
  
"No. But they should stay nearby just for the night in case those guy find us."   
  
"Who?" Tyson asked Lenaca  
  
"Yeah, what guys?"  
  
The Crystal Hearts turned towards the three Bladebreakers.   
  
"Look we're all going to stay here in Rosal's room for the night. Since some guys attacked Ray and Aerisa today, we figured that it'd be safer if we stayed in the same room just in case they find us." Sauri explained to the guys, receiving shocked faces from Tyson and Max. While Kai just seemed like he didn't care about what happened to Aerisa and Ray, though something that Sauri said seemed to have fazed him.   
  
"Kai, you ok?" Max asked his team leader, a bit worried.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied coldly as he got up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"Sheesh what's bugging him?" Sauri asked  
  
"Don't mind him he's always like that." Tyson replied.  
  
"He reminds me of someone..." Rosal said to Sauri, hintily.  
  
"I know what you mean, Rosal. I'm not stupid, I know who you're talking about." Lenaca said giving her team-mates death glares.  
  
[ Aerisa/Ray ]  
  
Aerisa walked over to the queen-sized bed while she talked to Ray. "Yeah well anyways, I guess that I'd better try to save our shirts...where did you put it?"  
  
"They're still in my bad, on the bed." Ray said as he walked over to Aerisa. "Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go see if there's anything in the washroom that we can use for these stains."  
  
[ Washroom ]  
  
"Nothing. What about you?" Aerisa asked as she closed the third cupboard that she checked.  
  
"Nope...Oh hang on," Ray said, pulling out something from the cupboard. "What about this? I think it'll work."  
  
Aerisa nodded. "Yup, this should do." she said as she placed the two blood covered shirts into the sink and filled it with water.   
  
Ray, after carefully reading the directions on the bottle poured some of the stain remover into the sink.  
  
"Thanks," Aerisa said as she continued washing her shirt, while Ray did his. 'Go figure that I'd get stuck in a hotel alone with Lenaca's assignment and mine is the most annoying, pig-headed one of all...' She sighed, and then continued washing.  
  
"For, what? Helping? Like I'd make you do all the work." Ray said as they rinsed their shirts and placed them on the counter to dry.   
  
A smile appeared on Ray's face as he rinsed his hands, while he watched Aerisa stretch out her tube top on the counter. "Plus, I've been meaning to get you back for the whole cheesecake incident." Ray said as he took a hand full of water and splashed Aerisa.  
  
"Ahh!" Aerisa yelled as the cold water touched her skin. "Why you...!!" she warned as she splashed Ray back, and thus beginning a mini-water fight in the bathroom of the 19th floor, hotel room.  
  
"So that's how you want to play?" Ray asked playfully as he took off his blue shirt, since Aerisa had just completely soaked it with her last 'attack.'  
  
"Sure," she responded, shrugging. "I'll do what I have to do to...That is, to kick your butt!" As she finished her remark as attacked Ray once again but this time the water temperature had rose quite a bit from its once warm temperature. Sending waves of heat from the hot water, down Ray's nude chest.  
  
Ray stood there, looking down at the floor for a sec before looking straight at her, his mouth hanging open in shock.   
  
"Ok, no more mister nice guy." Ray said as he ran up to Aerisa and tickled her until she was on the ground laughing like crazy. 'Meh, what the hell,' was the thought that ran through Ray's mind when he considered stopping his attack. 'why stop now?'  
  
"Ok.....o..k...Ray...stop...it!" Aerisa pleaded in between giggles. Seeing that there was no sign that he was going to stop, Aerisa rolled along the floor, away from Ray and his tickle attacks and ran out of the bathroom towards the bed. Ray followed her, hot on her trail.  
  
"Ha ha! Got you!" he proudly stated when he caught Aerisa in his strong arms, just before she made it to the bed-her destination. He easily lifted the model-sized girl off the ground and began to spin in circles.  
  
Aerisa waved her arms around while laughing along Ray, asking him to stop before they both got dizzy and fell.   
  
Despite all of her pleading Ray didn't stop spinning. That is, until Aerisa began to wince in pain as she clenched her left side with her hands, while Ray placed her back on the ground beside him.  
  
"Aerisa, you ok? What's wrong?" Ray asked as he knelt down beside her. Looking at her face that was covered in throbbing pain caused a sharp pain; one that he hadn't felt before, even through all the hard times his been through with Mariah. "It's ok Aerisa. Just tell me what's wrong." Ray told her in a soft voice.  
  
Aerisa looked up at Ray then back down at her hands that were clenching her left side. She removed her hands and held it so that Ray could see them.  
  
"You're bleeding." Ray said, his voice filled with shock. He got up and walked over to the table by the couch and pick up the item he had placed there earlier and, then returned back to where Aerisa was kneeling.  
  
Ray knelt down beside Aerisa and helped her stand up and move onto the bed.   
  
"Sit here so that I can take a look." Ray instructed.   
  
Aerisa followed his directions and sat down. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. If anyone should be sorry it should be me cause it'll my fault that you're hurt. But we can argue about that later..." Ray paused and looked from her side to her face and paused, looking at her. "You need to take off you're shirt, so that I can take care of that cut." Ray explained, as he opened up the little first aid box and took out some stuff.  
  
"Ok...just don't enjoy it too much." Aerisa said with a smile as she took off her (more like Ray's) black shirt, revealing her white strapless bra.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt, before?" Ray asked trying to start up another conversation, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he was blushing just a bit.  
  
"I..." she sighed. "...I didn't want you to think that I was weak. My job it...involves me taking the risk of getting hurt like this...My step father, both the first and the second that is, always told me that I weak; just a stupid pathetic girl, especially when I was little. I used to cry a lot when I was little. Overtime I learned to hid my pain from others so that he wouldn't hurt me..." She flinched in pain again, reminding Ray that he needed to work faster.  
  
Ray opened the disinfectant and put some on a cloth. "This may hurt a bit." Ray said as he began cleaning the cut that ran down her left side a bit and then across her ribs. Aerisa winced in pain but didn't say anything, instead she bit her lower lip and tighten her grip on the covers of the bed.   
  
"You don't need to keep everything bottled up inside anymore. You've got friends now and that includes me." Ray said as he put the cloth away and took out some dressings. He looked up at Aerisa and flashed her one of his smiles, which she returned. He then started wrapping the dressings around her waist, making sure that he covered the whole cut. While of course making sure that he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Aerisa sat there watching Ray as he worked. Her green eyes filled with sparkles of happiness. 'I haven't let any guy get this close since Jacque passed away...what is it about him?...why am I letting him get so close to me...'  
  
"All done." Ray stated after he finished putting the first aid kit away. He was now standing in front of her, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Ray..." she whispered as he cupped her cheek in his hand and bent closer, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back without hesitating, to her it was just another kiss, another guy.  
  
[ Later on...about 1 am-ish ]  
  
Aerisa awoke in the darkness of the hotel room. Her eyes opened slowly, falling on the sleeping form beside her. 'Ray.'  
  
She smiled at his peaceful, sleeping face. Realizing that he still had his arms around her, just like he did before they both fell asleep after their night of passion.   
  
Moving carefully, she slipped her model-like body out of his warm embrace, placing her pillow in her place, between Ray's arms. After that was done she swiftly walked across the room and walked outside, not even bothering to put anything else on other than Ray's black shirt.  
  
[ Balcony - few minutes later ]  
  
"Summer nights' are beautiful aren't they?" Ray asked as he walked out onto the balcony, and into the early morning breeze.  
  
"How did you know that I was out here?" Aerisa asked as she continued looking out into the morning sky.  
  
"I didn't. I just wanted to see the sky just before the sun rose, so I got up." Ray explained as he walked closer to Aerisa, embracing her once again in his warm embrace. "My shirt, it looks good on you." Ray laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, looking down at the black shirt that went down about half way down her thighs. "It's kinda like a dress, in a way."   
  
Ray nodded and they both laughed softly together in the morning's first light.  
  
"Aerisa."  
  
"Yeah, Ray?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Ray don't, don't say it." She said, pulling away from Ray's embrace. "Don't tell me that you love me, Ray. 'Cause I could never love you back, never in a million years. I can't love anyone and the reason is one that I cannot tell you. Plus you don't love me, no guy ever has! You just love me for my body and what I can give you, that's it. And you know it Ray, you know that its true so don't try deny it." These words flew easily out of her mouth, like she's said them a hundred times, and its true she's said they to many guys before Ray. One more time saying it didn't bug her, and with her speech done and turned and began to walk inside.  
  
Ray just stood there looking at where she stood a moment ago, wondering what was wrong with her. While he was wondering this, he caught Aerisa's last words she spoke just before she closed the door that lead inside.  
  
  
  
"Ray," she said turning around to him "promise me that you won't fall in love with me, that you won't tell me that you love me. If you can't promise me that then at least promise yourself that so that you don't get hurt."  
  
The next thing that Ray heard was the balcony door being closed tightly behind Aerisa, as she walked inside.  
  
[ Later on in the afternoon- Rosal's hotel room ]  
  
There was a knock on the door of Rosal's room, which woke up everyone inside from their bored states.  
  
"What the?" Max asked blinking, as he trying to wake up himself since he had almost fallen asleep again for the third time this today.  
  
"Pizza man! He's finally here!" Tyson said as he jumped up in joy.  
  
"We already told you Tyson, we NEVER called the pizza man. We just said it so that you would be quite and stop complaining."  
  
There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Isn't anyone going to get the damn door? I'm trying to sleep here." Rosal grumbled, as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Uh Rosal. This is your room." Sauri reminded her sleepy friend, while she herself was trying to get some more sleep.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Go answer the damn door, already." Lenaca and Kai said at the same time.  
  
"Ok...ok...sheesh." Rosal said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"   
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Rosal."   
  
Rosal blinked a couple of times, at the figure in front of her.   
  
"Aerisa! You're back!" Rosal said excitedly as she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her inside. Leaving Ray outside in the hallway all by himself.  
  
"Guys, look who's-"  
  
"Aerisa! You're back!" Sauri exclaimed as she ran to Aerisa and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"...back." Rosal said finishing off her earlier sentence then, she joined Sauri in hugging their friend.  
  
"Eh...guys....yeah its...nice to see you too...but could you...let go...it's getting...hard to breathe here." Aerisa pleaded, sounding quite out of breath.  
  
"Heh...sorry about that." Rosal said as she and Sauri let go of Aerisa, allowing her to actually breathe.  
  
"Yeah, we're just so glad that you're..." Sauri started explaining but she left her explanation unfinished, seeing that something wasn't right.   
  
"Aerisa...?" Lenaca asked, actually showing some kinda of worried emotion.  
  
"You ok?" Said asked, finishing off Lenaca's sentence.  
  
Aerisa nodded. "I...just need to..sit...d...down..." she explained in pain, as she made her way over to the nearest seat - which happened to be beside Kai.  
  
As she slowly walked over to the couch, clenching to her left side once again her vision started to get a bit blurry. As she neared the couch her breathing started to quicken, becoming inconstant shallow breaths.  
  
"Aerisa...? Are you -" Ray asked, starting to think that something was definitely wrong but before he could finish his sentence...  
  
"Aerisa!!" the Crystal Hearts, along with some of the guys yelled as she fell on the floor.  
  
Her hand left her side, allowing all the blood it was once stopping, to begin gushing out, all over the floor.  
  
"Aerisa! Aerisa!" Sauri yelled at her friend that was lying on the floor. "Wake up!...don't do this to us!!"  
  
Rosal knelt down beside Aerisa for a sec, checking something. After a few seconds she looked up at Sauri. The orange-white haired girl shook her head, sadness filling her brown eyes.   
  
TBC......Please R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. The Question Game

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (own original characters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: The Question Game  
  
"..." Talking '...' Thinking  
  
[ Somewhere else ]  
  
"Report. Where's 003 (double 'o' 3)?" mystery voice 1 asked.  
  
"Well, you see there was a bit of a problem...003 was with someone else and well...we lost-"  
  
"YOU WHAT!? I gave you simple instructions! I told you to bring 003 back!" mystery voice 1 yelled at the other guy.  
  
"I'm sorry 004, I...we won't fail you again."  
  
"No, no you won't 001. Get out of here, and tell 002 to come in." 004 ordered his minion.  
  
"Yes, sir." 001 said as he bowed, turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"004." A voice boomed over a loud speaker, as the computer screen on the desk where 004 sat, turned on.  
  
"Leader." 004 said as he bowed to the shadowy figure on the screen.  
  
"Have you accomplished your assignment, yet?"  
  
"No, not yet there were...some minor set backs. Though, I believe that it's almost time to put the second part of our plan to action...with your approval of course."  
  
"Very well then. But this time don't fail me or else...you know the consequences."  
  
"Yes. Very well..." 004 mumbled to himself as the computer screen turned off and the lights in the room turned back on.  
  
"004. 001 said you wanted to see me?"  
  
004 propped his legs up on the desk, as he looked sternly at 002, whom was standing with his arms at his sides, in front of 004's desk.  
  
"I have a mini-assignment for you to do..."  
  
[ Later on - Hospital ]  
  
The Crystal Hearts and the BladeBreakers sat in the waiting area, waiting for the news about Aerisa.  
  
"I hope she's ok." Sauri sighed.   
  
"I bet she is...but I can't help wondering what happened to her. What do you think?" Rosal asked, turning to Lenaca.  
  
Lenaca shrugged. "I don't know...I really don't..."  
  
'It's all my fault...I should've taken her to the hospital last night...then she wouldn't be in here now...'  
  
"Ray? Yoh, Ray. Come on dude, come sit down and get away from that window. It's not going to help anyone if you starve yourself."  
  
"Yeah," Max agreed with his bud, Tyson. "Come on Ray, let's go get something to eat. You said earlier that you didn't eat anything today."  
  
Ray didn't answer, he just continued looking through the window of Aerisa's room even though the curtains were drawn close. Inside the doctors were checking up on her, since she had just had some x-rays and tests done.  
  
"Ray, go with them. If you keep this up I can't let you blade in the tournament, which means three bladers and no tournament for any of us."  
  
"Fine, but only cause I don't want to be the cause of us being kicked out of the tournament before it starts." Ray reluctantly agreed with Kai, even though he really wasn't hungry.  
  
"Alright! FOOD!" Tyson exclaimed as he and Max ran down the hall.  
  
Ray turned to follow them but he, instead turned to Kai.  
  
"Kai, could you?" he asked, holding out something to Kai.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Just go already." Kai said coolly as he took the item from the Chinese boy's hand.  
  
Ray gave Kai a thank-you look and then walked down the hall, to find Tyson and Max.  
  
"Are they leaving without us??" Rosal asked, sounding somewhat offended.  
  
"Yoh Ray! Wait up!" Sauri and Rosal yelled as they ran to catch up with him, with Lenaca following close behind.  
  
'Crazy people...' Kai thought to himself; as he watched Ray and the three girls disappear down the long corridor. The sound of nearing footsteps caught Kai's attention, drawing his glance back towards the door of Aerisa's room.   
  
Just as Kai's glance returned to the sand coloured door, it opened as a doctor followed by a nurse stepped out.  
  
"Excuse us sir, but where did all the people go to, that were here waiting for news on Miss Aerisa?" the doctor asked Kai.  
  
"They went to eat." Came the reply.  
  
"Are you here waiting for Miss Aerisa, or are you lost?" the nurse asked curiously.   
  
'No, of course not I'm just loitering around in a place full of sick people. What the hell else would I be doing waiting in front of a hospital room?' Kai thought to himself quite annoyed that the nurse had asked him such an obvious question. "Course I am." Kai said, trying to hide the annoyed sound in his voice, in hope that they would let him in to see her.  
  
"I see." The nurse replied.  
  
"Yes, well then I trust that you'll tell the other people that were here, what I'm going to tell you. Miss Aerisa's going to be just fine, though she has a couple of broken ribs that were touching her lungs. That's what caused her to faint earlier on, since they were starting to pierce through the lung tissue. Therefore not allowing her left lung to expand when she inhaled."  
  
Kai, getting quite bored of this doctor's talk started to walk towards the door that lend into Aerisa's room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The nurse asked, stepping in front of the doorway. "You should know that only family are allowed in. She needs her rest, she's been through a lot. On top of her broken ribs, she's got a cracked collarbone plus a deep, infected cut on her arm that caused her to loose a lot of blood."   
  
Kai looked down at the item Ray had given him a while ago. 'Damnit. Ray's going to bug me about this unless I give this to her somehow...'  
  
"So unless your family, you can't go in. Don't even try the I'm-her-brother-line cause you two look nothing alike so-"  
  
"I'm her...boyfriend." Kai said, standing there looking right at the nurse in front of him.  
  
"Ok...but you've got an hour tops." The nurse said giving Kai a weird look as she moved out of the way.   
  
Kai, placing his fists in his pant pockets walked slowly into the room.  
  
'Where the hell did that come from? I can't even stand her and now I tell a nurse that I'm her boyfriend. Like that would ever happen.' Kai thought to himself sarcastically as he walked over to Aerisa. 'I need to stop hanging out with Tyson and company...I think they're starting to rub off on me a bit too much...'  
  
"Yoh. You awake?" Kai asked somewhat coldly as he sat down on Aerisa's bed. Feeling that the doctor and nurse were watching from outside, Kai did a mental sigh. 'Great...an audience...now I actually have to be nice...'  
  
Aerisa moved slightly around in her bed and then stopped. Her green eyes slowly opening.  
  
"Ray?...Kai?! What are you doing here?" Aerisa asked surprised.  
  
"I'm just here to give you this." Kai replied coolly as he placed a blue flower and a note on the table beside Aerisa.  
  
"For me?...thanks...Kai." Aerisa said weakly. 'I never knew that he cared...this is totally starting to get freaky.'  
  
"They're from Ray. He and the others went to eat lunch.'" Kai explained as he looked at Aerisa as she lay there near him with her eyes closed.  
  
'Ray...I thought you would've given up on me...even after I told you that I'd never be able to love you back...you still come back...'  
  
"So how bad do I look?" Aerisa asked, quite interested to know how bad her condition was.  
  
"Look...?"  
  
"My injuries."  
  
"You could be here for two weeks or up to a mouth or so...that's what the doctor told me."  
  
"Well...I guess I'll have to wait for another time to kick your butt. You still owe me a beybattle."  
  
"Beat me? Ha. I'm the greatest blader." Kai said crossing his arms.  
  
Aerisa smiled at his actions. "That may be true but you've never faced a Canadian blader." Aerisa replied cockily as he tried to get into a sitting position. But that didn't go so well, causing Aerisa to grip onto her left side in pain.  
  
Kai breathed out deeply. "If you wanted to sit up you could've asked me to help."  
  
"Like you would, after our fight this morning." Aerisa shot back at him as he kinda helped her to sit up.  
  
"Kai thanks again. Tell Ray thanks for...m......me..." she said as she fell asleep again but this time propped up with pillows behind her, her hand by Kai's.  
  
[ Meanwhile - Restaurant ]  
  
"Mmmmm...this...Chinese...food is...really...good." Tyson complemented, in between mouth fulls of food.  
  
"Yeah." Sauri agreed taking a bite out of her spring roll.  
  
"What she said." Rosal added as she continued munching on her noodles.  
  
"Are those really That good?" Max asked Rosal after watching her eat two whole pates of noodles, before this one.  
  
"Course they are, they're the best. Here try some." Rosal offered as she held out her fork that had noodles rolled up on the end of it, to Max whom gladly ate it.  
  
**Munch, munch, munch, munch...**  
  
"Mmmmm...yummy." Max said, smiling at Rosal.  
  
"So since we're obviously are going to be here a while let's get to know each other a bit. Let's play the question game." Sauri suggested.  
  
"I LOVE that game." Rosal replied, a smile appearing on her face as she ate some more.  
  
"We'll go around the table clock-wise. I'll go first. So Ray," Sauri said turning towards the black-haired teen, whom surprisingly hadn't touched his food. "Do you have a crush on someone?"  
  
Ray turned a bit red at the question.  
  
"If we don't believe you or your lie and we find out you have to do a dare...or you can just pick dare if you don't want to answer." Rosal explained as she, Max and Tyson continued eating.  
  
"I-"  
  
"BEEP. Too long, dare time. I dare you to......ummmm...kiss Aerisa in front of all of us after she gets out of the hospital..." Sauri paused, looking around the table and then back at Ray. "...on the lips." Her last part caused Rosal break into laughter as the two other guys stopped eating and stared at Ray.  
  
"Whatever." Was Ray's reply to it. 'They'll probably forget the whole thing by then...'   
  
That's what Ray thought...but would they forget? Or would they remember?  
  
"Ok...ok...ok..." Rosal said as she, Tyson and Max tried to stop giggled at the idea of Ray kissing Aerisa. "Ray's turn."  
  
"Ummmm..." Ray mumbled to himself as he looked between Max and Tyson. "Tyson."   
  
Hearing his name called Tyson (finally) stopped stuffing his mouth and looked up at Ray.  
  
"If you had to go out with out of the Crystal Hearts, who would it be?" Ray questioned his friend, trying to get his mind off something.  
  
"AND why!!" Sauri exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"........................Rosal...cause she's got the same taste as me." Tyson said and then quickly went back to eating so that he wouldn't make eye contact with the girl he had just picked.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...someone has a crush!" Max teased his best bud.  
  
"Shut up Max." Tyson said, looking directly at Max. "Like I'd let one of you guys dare me to do something...Plus it's not like I'd like pick Lenaca or something...she's too much like Kai."  
  
"Awww now that would be funny."  
  
"No, it would be a BIG pain in the neck." Lenaca corrected Sauri.  
  
"Ouch. Anyways...go already Lenaca."  
  
"You know I don't play these stupid games."  
  
"Oh fine...I guess it's my turn." Tyson said as a smile appeared on his face. "Whom do YOU like, Max?"  
  
"No one." Came the reply.  
  
"Yeah right." Lenaca said  
  
"I thought you weren't playing." Ray pointed out.  
  
"I'm not but I can still say that I don't believe him."  
  
"Dare......ummmm..." Tyson said trying think of something good to dare Max to do. (NA: Can he actually think? I didn't know he had a brain...)  
  
"I know. You, Max have to dance with Rosal the next time we go to a club..." Lenaca dared Max.  
  
"Fine, whatever. What could be so hard about that?" Max asked no one in particular.  
  
"A lot. I'm guessing that you've never since a player like Rosal in a night club before." Sauri told the guys then turned to Lenaca. "Good dare."  
  
"My pleash." Lenaca said. Her 'ice wall' defences were slowly disappearing, allowing them to see the real, hidden her.  
  
"Oh my turn. Sauri,"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Nope." She replied in a dreamy voice as she drifted off, back into her little fantasy world.  
  
"OH Great...now look what you've done..." Lenaca said shaking her head.  
  
"What!? I just asked her a question!" Max said defensively. He looked across the table, over at Sauri whom was now leaning on her elbows on the table, completely gone from this world...  
  
"She's in her 'little fantasy world' now...with her MAJOR crush." Rosal explained.  
  
"Who?" Ray asked, finally getting his mind away from Aerisa.  
  
"Tala..." Sauri half mumbled, half sighed to herself.  
  
"TALA!?" was the guys' reactions.  
  
"As in Tala, Demolition Boys. Tala?" Tyson and Max asked at almost the same time.  
  
"DUH, there's only one Tala that we know." Lenaca stated quite coolly.  
  
"Anyways...don't you guys think that we should go back now? BEFORE Kai decides to kill us?" Ray asked standing up.  
  
"Eh, guys...who's paying?" Max asked as he showed them his empty pockets.  
  
"Not me. I'll see you guys at the hospital!" Ray called as he, Sauri and Lenaca walked out of the restaurant, leaving the other three to pay the bill.  
  
[ Few minutes later- hospital ]  
  
"Thanks A LOT for leaving us with the bill!"  
  
"Your welcome, Rosal." Sauri replied.  
  
"Well you three actually did all...or at least the MOST eating of us all." Lenaca reminded Rosal, Tyson and Max.  
  
The six of them walked down the hall while 'discussing' this interesting topic.  
  
"Kai." Ray said when he saw Kai walking out of Aerisa's room. "Did you...?"  
  
"Yeah. She says thanks...but she's asleep now. Come on we need to practise." Kai said, reminding his team that they STILL have a tournament to get ready for.  
  
[...Two nights later - Hotel ]  
  
Right now the Crystal Hearts and the Bladebreakers are together in Tyson's room on the 7th floor. (Their rooms are on the floor right above the Crystal Hearts' rooms. So BladeBreakers- 7th floor rooms and Crystal Hearts - 6th floor rooms.)  
  
"OH MAN NOT AGAIN!!"   
  
"Too bad Sauri. I win 3-2!!" Rosal exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Not funny."   
  
*Rosal continues to laugh harder. *  
  
"It's not THAT funny."  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"   
  
"NOT"  
  
  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"   
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"   
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"   
  
"NOT"  
  
"Not AGAIN." Ray said as he walked into the TV room where Rosal had just beat Sauri for the third time in a row. (Best out of three of course!)  
  
"What is this...the fifth time?"  
  
"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's the second time, Tyson." Max corrected his friend as they both grabbed the food from Ray's hands.  
  
"It seems that it's been more times..." Ray said shaking his head.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!"  
  
"IS!"  
  
"IT IS NOT!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" Sauri yelled as she grabbed a pillow and ran after Rosal.  
  
"Oh SHIT!!!" Rosal yelled as she ran around Tyson's room, trying to get away from the crazy Sauri. Which if you haven't guessed already is totally pissed off that Rosal beat her twice in a row AND that she didn't get her normal twelve hours of sleep today. "I GIVE!! I GIVE!!!"  
  
"TOO LATE!"  
  
"AHHHH!" Rosal shouted as she ducked, causing a pillow to just miss her head. "MAX!!! HELP!!"  
  
"Me!!???" Max asked baffled as Rosal hid behind him.   
  
"Holy SHIT! Look what you've done to the place. Oh...its just Sauri trying to kill Rosal...well then this is just normal. You should feel lucky that all of your stuff is still in one piece." Lenaca said to Tyson when she walked into his room.   
  
"You don't call this BAD?? I can't tell what half of the things in this room are anymore!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"HAHA!!" Sauri yelled as she jumped on Rosal's back, causing the both of them to fall hard to the ground. "I'm gonna kill you, ROSAL!" Sauri exclaimed as the two girls started fighting and rolling around on the floor.  
  
"You two grab her and I'll get the other one." Lenaca quickly instructed Tyson and Ray since Max was busy being clung to by Rosal.  
  
After a couple of minutes of pulling at the two girls and trying to calm Sauri and Rosal down, the other three teens were able to put an end to the 'warfare.'   
  
"Well I'm glad that's over." Lenaca said sighing.  
  
"Yeah, I thought she was going to rip my leg off. Oh that reminds me," Max said turning to Ray. "Kai wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Ray nodded at Max as a thank-you and stood up and left the room.  
  
[ Kai's Room ]  
  
Kai stood by the open window, his eyes closed. His mind in deep thought, as the light breeze kissed his cold face. The moonlight flooded the dark hotel room, as its occupant was lost in thought.  
  
"Kai?" a voice called from outside the room.  
  
The teen slowly opened his eyes, walking over to the door and unlocked it then opened the door.  
  
"Ray." Kai said as he stepped aside, allowing the Chinese boy into the darkness of his room...  
  
TBC.........Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all liked that chapter...sorry about the weird cliffhanger but it was getting too long. Always I've written the next chapter already and it's quite...well you'll see. By the way I'm really sorry about not updating in a while but my computer got a virus and then I got rid of it and had to reinstall my whole cpu...grr...too much work...hopefully it doesn't happen again ~Aeris Turner 


	9. Transformations? What Transformations?

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (own original characters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Transformations? What Transformations?  
  
"..." Talking '...' Thinking  
  
"Ray." Kai said as he stepped aside, allowing the Chinese boy into the darkness of his room.  
  
"Max said that you wanted to talk to me about something." Ray said as he sat in the darkness.  
  
Kai turned on the dim light of the room and took a seat in front of Ray (who's sitting on a chair by the window), on his bed.  
  
"I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately." Kai stated, his voice cold and emotionless. "You need to stop torturing yourself, Ray. You haven't eaten in days..."  
  
"I just haven't been hungry lately..." Ray explained, turning his glance away from Kai's barely lit face.  
  
"God Damnit Ray, she's just a bloody girl. What the hell do I have to do so that you'll blade again!?"   
  
Ray's eyes gleamed with new hope as an idea passed through his mind.  
  
[ Next day - Hospital ]  
  
* Aerisa's point of view*  
  
I heard him coming down the hall again just like the day before. As I lay there with my eyes closed once more. I can smell them...the smell of the blue flowers he's bring me today. Very day now he comes...each day with one more flower than the last time. But why? I do not know...but something's there, something's changed...I can sense it...  
  
The door slowly opened as he walked in, his blade hitting his launcher once again.  
  
Then I hear the door click close and his silent footsteps heading toward me. I can smell them much better now...there's two of them day...two days here...two blue flowers...  
  
He sits on my bed now...I can sense it, his glance as it falls upon me...  
  
* Normal view*  
  
"Kai..." Aerisa whispered as she opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the bright morning light. "You back..." She smiled as he handed her another note.  
  
Kai sat there, beside her, his mahogany eyes watching her as she read the letter from Ray. ' Ray you better start being yourself AND start blading again...'specially since you're making me come here everyday until she gets out of here...'  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Mum?" Kai mumbled as he returned from his thought world and back to reality.  
  
Aerisa started to get up, and into a sitting position.  
  
"I thought you couldn't-"  
  
"Do this by myself?...True yesterday I couldn't but it doesn't hurt anymore. Its probably the medicine they're giving me."  
  
Aerisa leaned over to the little side table and pulled out a note from the wooden drawer and handed it to Kai. "Could you give this to Ray?"  
  
Kai looked at the note funnily and then looked back up at Aerisa whom was looking back at him. "When did I become yours and Ray's personal messenger?"  
  
Aerisa laughed softly at his comment.  
  
"Kai."   
  
Kai looked at Aerisa with a confused expression as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Kai..." Aerisa said gently.  
  
"I've got to get back to practise," Kai said as he pushed her away and stood up. "I'll see you later."  
  
[ Later that day...]  
  
*Aerisa's point of view *  
  
'What's that, that sound? Footsteps? But who...?'  
  
"Aerisa?" someone called as the door of my room opened.   
  
*Normal view*  
  
"Ray...what are you doing here?" Aerisa asked surprised, as the teen walked over to her and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I came to see you, silly." Ray replied as he moved some strains of hair away from Aerisa's face, placing a kiss on her forehead. "So how are you?"  
  
"Been better. I got your letters and of course the flowers."  
  
"Flowers...?" Ray muttered a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah, the blue ones." She explained, pointing to the flowers that were in a vase on the side table. 'Why doesn't he remember?...'  
  
"Oh yeah. Those flowers."  
  
'Yeah those flowers...' Aerisa thought.  
  
[ Later on...- Hotel ]  
  
"Rosal, hurry up. We're going to be late." Sauri called to her orange-white haired friend as they hurried down the hall and through the big blue doors, on the top floor of the hotel.  
  
The two girls entered the gym, turned right and then headed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they continued on their way.  
  
"Your late." A voice stated when the two girl arrived at the huge beyblade.  
  
"Sorry about that, Lenaca." Rosal replied. "I needed to drop off some stuff at the hospital for Aerisa."  
  
"Even though we promised not to see her so that we wouldn't worry."   
  
"Yes, well, good point Sauri. But we don't have time for this, we've got four more days before the tournament starts. Now let's get practising."  
  
[ Outside ]  
  
Kai walked out of the hotel, alone as usual thinking to himself.  
  
' I really need to get away from Tyson before I kill him. Though...that would be fun.'  
  
"Kai." A voice called out just as Kai turned around the corner.   
  
Kai paused and turned around. "Ray."  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?" Kai asked simply as the two teens began to walk.  
  
"Aerisa."  
  
"What about her?" Kai questioned with a sound of pure detest in his voice.  
  
"Did you give flowers when you gave her the notes?"  
  
"Yeah. Look ok, I don't like her. Trust me she's NOT my type plus what were you thinking giving her just note without flowers? Or anything else. I was just making sure that you don't sewer up this time."  
  
[ Three days later...]  
  
Just like the past four days, he walked down that oh-so familiar path, down the noonday's street. Each day he would have one more flower than the day before.  
  
Reaching the entrance of the tall building the teen ran his fingers through his hair, while making his way inside.  
  
Inside the hospital he walked into the waiting area and through the white doors. He doesn't even need to think about where he's heading...it's strange to him but he seems to know this place so well...maybe too well now.  
  
"Look there he is..."  
  
"You think he's going to see her again?"  
  
"Yeah...that weird girl. Did you hear?"  
  
"I heard that she recovered completely...its been only five days and she's completely healed..."  
  
"Weird..."  
  
"Impossible..."  
  
Kai shook his head at all the bits and pieces of conversations that he head as he walked towards Aerisa's room once again...  
  
[ Somewhere else - inside some kind of garage ]  
  
"Failure! You know what happens to failures like you...Don't you!? Don't you 001? ANWSER ME!" a shadowy figure yelled at the chained up 001.  
  
001 stood there, his arms chained together at the wrists, these were then connected to the ceiling above. His slim, muscular arms were stretched as far as possible, above his head, towards the ceiling. His legs chained tightly to the cement floor, below him.  
  
001 spat towards the ground but instead of salvia it was blood, fresh blood from his morning beatings. His body was covered in cuts of all depths. Blood covered his whole body. All that is except half of his ivory skinned face and his left mechanical arm.   
  
001 raised his head towards the voice of his punisher...his friend...002.  
  
You could now see his lovely deep green eyes and his hair was of a greenish blue mix, a turquoise almost. His once handsome face, now, was covered with cuts and blood on one half and the other was...well different but yet it wasn't.  
  
"Tell me 001...does it hurt?"  
  
001 snorted, "Why? Jealous? Jealous that you can't feel pain...emotions? That's got to really suck...bet you can't even feel the kiss...the touch of your loved one." 001 said hauntingly, trying to get on the other's nerves.  
  
"Shut up, bastard. I guess you haven't learned anything yet...006..." 002 called.  
  
Another figure, also dressed in black appeared. "Yes?"  
  
"Prepare the special acid for our little 'friend' here."  
  
"Yes." The other figure answered as they disappeared into the shadows.  
  
[ Few minutes later...- Upstairs ]  
  
A man stood by the window, looking down at 001, a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"004."  
  
"Yes." 004 answered as he bowed and walked towards the man.  
  
"I've got something very special for you...Please...sit down..." He said motioning to a chair.  
  
004 followed the man's directions and sat down on the comfy chair.  
  
*Click *  
  
"What the...?" 004 said as the iron collars locked in place, trapping 004's arms, legs and neck to the once comfy chair.  
  
"Now its time to become like the others..."  
  
Doctors appeared out of nowhere and quickly closed in around 004.  
  
On the other side of the window 002 and the other figure could hear the combined screams of 004 and 001. The screams echoed through the garage of the building as the transformations began...  
  
[ Back at hospital ]  
  
Kai continued walked down the hall.  
  
'There's no way that they're talking about her. They said it would be two weeks at least...it hasn't even been a whole week yet...' Kai though to himself as he turned into another hallway.  
  
Seeing something he froze in his spot.  
  
"No way..."   
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. In Two Places At Once?

Aeris: I don't own Beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters; Aerisa, Sauri, Rosal, Lenaca, Marie and Eric...though more will appear later...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: In two places at once  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
"No way..." Kai whispered to himself as he looked at the person at the nurse's/sign-out desk (for this section of the hospital).  
  
Not believing that whom he saw was whom he saw, (^_^...) Kai started walking faster towards the person at the desk.  
  
Just as Kai reached the person at the counter; she turned around, and began walking forward. Though, she wasn't paying attention where she was going and ended up bumping into Kai.  
  
"Kai?" she questioned, blinking at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you," he replied coldly. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"They let me out 'cause for some reason I'm completely healed already. See?" she said showing Kai her arm that once had a huge chunk of glass in it. "It's completely healed...not even a mark. And I got my x-rays done this morning and even my ribs are healed. It's the weirdest thing."  
  
Kai didn't say anything about her explanations. He just reminded quite until they walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Where are you going? The hotel is this way." Kai pointed out when he saw Aerisa take a right instead of a left turn at the end of the hospital driveway.  
  
"Somewhere." Aerisa said as she walked off.  
  
Kai watched her figure slowly become smaller, and smaller in the distance. Her long red hair tied up in a messy ponytail that swaged as she walked.  
  
[ Back at the hotel ]  
  
"Hurry up already you two. Did you HAVE to bring all that food?" Ray questioned Tyson and Max as they walked out of the elevator, carrying tons of food.  
  
"Yeah. There's gonna be six of us eating. Course we're gonna need all this food!" Tyson replied as the three of them made their way to Sauri's room.  
  
"Specially with you eating."  
  
"And you too Max." Ray added laughing, to Max's comment.  
  
When they reached Rosal's room, Ray knocked on the door since Max and Tyson back their hands full.  
  
The door opened slowly, revealing a white figure.  
  
"Yes?" the figure asked, looking at the guys. "Oh hey Ray, you're finally back."  
  
"Yeah. Finally." Ray said looking at the two boys behind him and then back at Sauri whom had her hair in a half-ponytail and was wearing a lacy but simple white dress.  
  
"Did you bring the WHOLE refrigerator? Or what?" she asked sarcastically as the three boys walked into Rosal's room.  
  
"Nope, there's still some pizza in the fridge." Max replied.  
  
"No actually I brought that too."  
  
"Oh god." Lenaca said shaking her head at the sight of food that the guys had brought back. Rosal had hardly any food so the Tyson and Max volunteered to get some from Tyson's room. Ray just tagged along to make sure that they actually came back.  
  
"Ok so what do you guys want to do first?"  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Movie!"  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Video Games!"  
  
"NO!!!" was everyone's response to Rosal's suggestion. "Oh fine. Be like that." She huffed, sitting down on her bed defeated.  
  
"...I just remembered something...that I've got to do...I'll be back later..." Ray said as he turned and exited the room before anyone could ask him a question. After hearing the door close everyone started calling out a whole bunch of stuff that they wanted to do, causing one big mass of confusion.  
  
[ Outside somewhere - streets ]  
  
She walked down the street gracefully, her hair slowly falling out of her ponytail, piece by piece. Her white bag in her hand was lightly hitting her long jean capri that she wore today with a pair of low-heeled shoes. Her lilac shirt had a golden design on the sleeves and on the sides, which matched the pattern on her capri. Though the ones on her shirt were concealed by her black sweater.  
  
After walking for a while in silence she begun talking aloud.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked. 'Why is he following me?...could I have been right...' she thought shaking her head. 'No it's impossible plus I despise him and vice-versa.'  
  
"I'm not." Kai said sharply, when he caught up to her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I told you already. Somewhere."  
  
"Is that supposed to be an answer?"  
  
"Yes." She said smiling. "But you can come if you want too." And with that she continued walking down the familiar street, one that she used to walk down along time ago.  
  
Kai stood there and shrugged. Deciding that he'd go since he didn't have anything else better to do, he began following her shirking figure.  
  
[ Few minutes later - Ice Arena ]  
  
"Enrique!" Aerisa called out as she ran up the stairs, towards the front doors. (Note: No she's not running to Enrique from the show.)  
  
'Aerisa?' the guy whom was locking the front doors asked himself in surprise.  
  
He turned around towards where Aerisa's voice had come from. The lights from the building lit his face, causing the shadows to quickly disappear. His short brown hair shone a lighter shade in the yellowish lights, as he embraced the shorter girl in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing back so soon?" he asked as they let go of each other. "The tournament isn't for another two months." As he spoke his sky blue eyes travelled along her body, causing his forgotten desires to return to him.  
  
"I know but I'm here for a different tournament." She replied, winking at him "So, you gonna give me some free ice time...you do owe me."  
  
"Sure. Though...it'll cost you later." He replied, his eyes dancing with memories and desires from the last time he saw her, his girlfriend.  
  
[ Inside ]  
  
"Who is he?" Enrique asked quietly as he led Aerisa and Kai towards the change rooms.  
  
"You know me, I'm just like you. I'm sure that you can figure it out. Except that he's not my type, as you can tell." She hinted as she walked into the change room.  
  
'Another wanna be...This guy will need all the luck he can get if he wants her.' The brunette thought to himself as he watched the change room door close behind Aerisa.  
  
While Aerisa was changing into what she called 'more comfortable', Enrique and Kai got to know each other...well not really since Kai doesn't talk a lot to strangers...or in this case anyone he just met a couple of minutes ago.  
  
"You two boys getting along, ok?" Aerisa asked jokingly as she stepped out of the change room. She was now wearing a revealing (but non-see through) white skating outfit that had long flowy sleeves.  
  
"We are now." Enrique replied smiling as he slipped his arm around Aerisa waist.  
  
[ By the ice surface - Stands (aka seats) ]  
  
"Wanna skate?" Aerisa asked Kai as she took off her skate guards and stood up. "I'm sure that Enrique has an extra pair of skates."  
  
Kai didn't say anything; instead he just sat down on one of the nearby stands and crosses his arms.  
  
"Whatever." Aerisa replied, turning to Enrique. "Wanna?"  
  
"Can't I've got somewhere to go with Kate."  
  
"Girlfriend or sis-"  
  
"Sister."   
  
(Yes if you're wondering Enrique is a player also. Aren't they just a perfect couple?)  
  
"Cool. Could you put on 'V2' before you leave?"  
  
"Yeah." Was his reply as he kissed Aerisa softly on the lips and then wandered off into the music room. 'Good thing a I kept the song we used for our routine...when I actually skated...'  
  
*Music starts playing* (Note: you'll get to hear the lyrics of this song later on...)  
  
"I'll see you later!" the brunette called out to Aerisa whom was now on the ice warming up.   
  
Aerisa waved back to him, receiving a wave and a certain look from Enrique. A look that she knew the meaning of very well since they used to use it all the time when she used to live here, in Barcelona.  
  
Kai sat there watching Aerisa do her skating routine, one that she'd practised a million times before. He sat there, his mahogany eyes watching her every move. To him, she seemed to move so swiftly; it was like she was gliding on the ice. She moved with such perfection as she did all sorts of moves, tricks and jumps.   
  
[ Somewhere else ]  
  
"Are you ready?" 002 asked the person beside him, as they both stood there in complete darkness.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Good, now go for fill your mission."  
  
The other person nodded and then in a blink of an eye disappeared...  
  
[ Hotel ]  
  
With their team captain gone, the BladeBreakers decided to hang out once again with the Crystal Hearts. Though this time they're actually not in Rosal's or Tyson's room. Yes you heard me right, they actually decided to go somewhere else for once.  
  
[ Sauri's room ] (Just a little note; Sauri's room is at one end of the hall and Aerisa's room is at the other end. Rosal's and Lenaca's rooms are in the middle...then the guys' room are up one floor.)   
  
Everyone right now is actually laying around watching a movie since no one was actually hungry and no one wanted to see Sauri try to kill Rosal again over a stupid video game.  
  
Tyson and Max are (for once...) actually not eating. Well ok the 'for once' part was more for Tyson than Max but you get the point. The two buds are currently lying on the floor in between Sauri and Rosal...just as a precaution. Lenaca is sitting on a nearby chair with her legs hanging over the arm (of the chair). And Ray...well what did happen to him?   
  
[ Hallway- Outside of Ray's room ]  
  
Ray was now just returning back to his room after taking a walk outside for a while, trying to clear his mind.   
  
Ray stretched out his hand and grabbed the doorknob. While with the other hand he unlocked the door, using one of those cool keycards. (You know those cards that you use to unlock hotel room doors nowadays.) The Chinese teen placed his keycard into his pocket, opened the door and stepped inside the darkness of his room.  
  
After closing the door behind him, Ray begun feeling his way along the wall, with his hand until it reached the light switch. Turning on the light, Ray let out a sigh and then looked across the dimly lit room, towards the window.  
  
"......Aerisa?"  
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Confusion

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10: Confusion  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
[ Ray's room ]   
  
"......Aerisa? What are you doing here?" Ray asked completely surprise to see his crush sitting there on his bed, waiting for him.  
  
"Ray." She smiled, as she walked over to him. Her long black coat was done up, dragging along the floor as she walked.   
  
She paused a few centimetres away from Ray, "I've missed you so." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear as they embraced each other.   
  
"I've missed you too...but what are you doing here?" Ray repeated his question.  
  
"Ray, I." She paused, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She began to untie Ray's red sash that he wore around his waist, letting it fall to the ground. Then making her way to his shirt buttons, she slowly undid each one as she spoke. "I want you to make love to me, tonight."   
  
She pulled him into a fiery kiss, her arms around his neck allowing her coat to open, since her arms were the only things holding it close. Her nude body could now be seen within the darkness of her coat. Ray's Chinese shirt fell to the floor, soon followed by his blue one as they kissed each other passionately. Occasionally slipping in some tongue.   
  
[ Streets ]  
  
"So let me get this straight. You called Rosal to bring you your skates, clothes and skating outfit while risking getting into trouble with your team captain just cause you wanted to see your boyfriend? Did you conveniently forget to tell Ray about him."  
  
Aerisa laughed. "No, not exactly. Everything you said was right except that I did tell Ray. That and well Enrique and I used to go out." She lied to Kai, as they walked down the late night's streets of Barcelona. "We broke up when I moved Italy."  
  
"I see..."   
  
Aerisa giggled at Kai's reaction to her little 'story.'  
  
[ A bit later... Ray's room]  
  
"Ray?" she whispered, shaking his arm lightly.  
  
Seeing that he was a sleep, she smiled, as she carefully got out of his bed.  
  
The red head walked carefully around the bed, picked up her coat and slipped it on. Then while in deep thought she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
[ Aerisa's room ]  
  
"Where is it?......damnit where did it go?" Aerisa asked herself as she looked through the drawers of her desk. 'Where is it?...Where the hell is that-'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted, by the ringing of her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked a bit upset that someone was calling her at this time of night. "...hey...what?...yes...no...oh...ok...bye."  
  
In one swift movement she put her cell away, and immediately left her room.  
  
[ Back outside ]  
  
Aerisa and Kai have just made it to the street where their hotel is. And are currently just about to walk onto the hotel's property.   
  
"Ummm...those hot chocolates were good." Aerisa stated, trying to get something out of the silent Kai.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Muph..." Aerisa mumbled to herself as she reached inside her bag for something. "Oh shit...shit...shit...SHIT." She exclaimed as she stopped walking, and began searching desperately. "Damnit, I can't believe that I left it back there."  
  
Kai turned around to face her; a somewhat annoyed and confused expression written over his face.  
  
"Kai...you go back to the hotel. I forgot something back at the café we stopped at." Aerisa explained and without even waiting for a reply, she spun on her heels and took off in the other direction. 'Finally...now maybe he won't follow me...ah, some alone time...'   
  
Kai watched her form slowly disappear around the corner. He then shrugged and continued walking back to the hotel.  
  
[ Few minutes later ]  
  
Kai walked into the hotel lobby and headed for the nearest elevator. You know just to avoid any crazy fans of his...that and well he had this feeling that at least two of his teammates might be wandering down here in search of more food.  
  
*Ping * sounded the elevator when it reached the lobby floor. Its huge silver doors began to open, revealing someone quite familiar.  
  
'Aerisa?' Kai asked himself. 'How the hell did she get back before me?'  
  
"Oh, hey Kai." Aerisa said, stepping out of the elevator in a bit of a hurry.  
  
"Did you find what you forgot earlier?" he asked grabbing her arm a bit roughly.   
  
"Uhh... actually look Kai, I've got to go somewhere...I'll see you later..." she quickly stated, breaking free of Kai's grip and hurrying away, and out the front doors (of the hotel).  
  
'Ok today definitely classifies as weird. How did she get back so fast and change clothes? Stupid girl...' Kai thought as he stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the Crystal Hearts' floor.  
  
[ Upstairs ]  
  
Kai walked down the hallway, listening carefully for his teammates' voices. Since he figured that with his self gone most of the day, his teammates were goofing off somewhere, in one of the Crystal Hearts' rooms. Once again.   
  
"TYSON!!" a voice boomed from within one of the girls' rooms.  
  
'Guess I know where they are now. Wonder what that stupid Tyson did this time.' Kai pondered as he walked towards Sauri's room.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him, Kai turned around. (You know just in case it was one of his teammates).  
  
"Kai?...Hey." The girl at the other end of the hall called out.   
  
'Now she's wearing the clothes from before. (Jean capris and a lilac top). Girls-Way too confusing.' Kai concluded as he headed down the hall, towards Aerisa.  
  
When he reached Aerisa, she was standing beside her room with her keycard in her hand.   
  
"Did you find what you forgot earlier?" Kai asked for the second time tonight.  
  
"Yup." She replied, nodding her head.  
  
"Then why didn't you just give me a straight answer when I asked earlier?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? You never asked me that before."  
  
"I did. When you came out of the elevator, down in the lobby. You were wearing a long black coat-"  
  
"I never ran into you in the lobby tonight. Plus I don't even have my black coat with me right now. It's still in my room. Here I'll show y-" She offered, but she cut off her sentence when she reached for the doorknob of her room. "Its open." She stated, quite surprised.  
  
The two of them stood there for a minute or so looking at the unexpected, open door.  
  
"Weird. Rosal told me; no one went into my room while I was in the hospital."  
  
"Obviously someone has." Kai stated as the two of them walked into the room.  
  
[ Inside ]  
  
'Holy shit. What the hell happened to my room?' the red head thought as she and Kai walked around her trashed room.   
  
Every thing was upside down. There were things all over the floor...and well just about everywhere.  
  
"Aerisa." Kai suddenly said, breaking the silence. He stood there by Aerisa's desk, looking at something. He then picked up the small object and continued speaking. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Get what?" Aerisa asked curiously as she walked up to Kai. "A diamond? Where did you find it?" she questioned, as Kai placed the diamond into her palm.   
  
"Here." Kai stated, pointing to the spot where the diamond had been lying on the desk.  
  
"Its not mine...I wonder..." Aerisa said, voicing her thoughts as she turned the diamond, around and around in her hand.   
  
"What is that?" Kai said pointing to some kind of scratch or design of some sort that was on the diamond.  
  
"Dunno." She replied as she squinted her green eyes, trying to make out what it was. "Pass me that little box inside my dresser over there." Aerisa instructed, pointing to the dresser.  
  
She then, while still looking at the diamond she sat down at her desk. Seeing Kai still standing beside her, she gave him an almost evilish look. Reluctantly Kai walked over to the dresser, got the box and placed it beside Aerisa, on the desk.  
  
"Thanks." Aerisa said as she began going through the 'spy' stuff, inside the little black box. Eric had given each of the Crystal Hearts their own box of supplies.  
  
After a few minutes Aerisa pulled out a little high-tech metal earpiece that she placed behind her right ear. Then a thin metal piece projected out of the earpiece, just above Aerisa's right eye. And began projecting a little computer like image over her eye. Thus allowing her to examine every single part of the diamond. Inside and out, like a mini high-tech x-ray.   
  
'Haha. I knew that this inscription looked familiar...' Aerisa concluded when her earpiece (EP) enlarged the design on the diamond's surface. "Mmmmm......well anyways...I think I'm gonna go to bed..." Aerisa yawned, as she headed over to her bed. "I'll s-" Aerisa began but was cut off by Kai closing her bedroom door, behind him.  
  
[ Later on...about 2 am-ish ]  
  
In the dead, early morning hours, the full moon was out, looking upon the sleeping city of Barcelona. All were a sleep tonight...all that is, except one...  
  
She walked down the dim, moonlit streets. Her tight, black full body suit was concealed from the moonlight, within the cold darkness of her long black coat. Her samurai sword rattled in its case as it swayed with every step that its mistress took.  
  
'What the...?' Aerisa thought as her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps nearing her. She continued walking, her ears listening carefully.   
  
Sensing that the footsteps were coming closer to her, Aerisa began to walk faster. But the footsteps continued coming, speeding up as she did. Trying to catch her.  
  
'Damnit...' she cursed in her thoughts.   
  
She began slowing down her speed, her right arm reaching for her sword. Her hand gripped the handle tightly, her ears still listening, trying to pick up exactly where her stocker was.   
  
'There...' she thought and in one swiftly thought out move; she drew her sword and span around. Her hair flew around, almost covering her face completely but still allowing her to see the face of her stocker. Her face suddenly became pale when her hair began to lower and her eyes were fixed on the person in front of her but it was too late...  
  
"Kai...?!" she whispered as her blade drew nearer and nearer, towards him...  
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all understood that semi-weird chapter. Don't worry if you don't understand how Aerisa can be in two places at once cause it'll make sense later. By the way Pinkey (and everyone else) I'm sorry if anything was a bit...too descriptive for you but ya this story is rated PG-13. Well anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will tune in for the next chapter of my fanfic. ~ Aeris Turner. 


	12. Surprises for you!

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11: Surprises for you!  
  
"..." Talking '...' Thinking  
  
...then suddenly the blade stopped, just as it reached Kai's neck, just before it began to make its way through the flesh.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking, following me like that!?" Aerisa questioned Kai rather coldly, as she moved her blade away from Kai's neck and placed it back in its case.  
  
A trickle of blood escaped through the small cut on the right side of Kai's neck (where the blade had just been).  
  
"And where exactly are you going?" Kai answered her question with one of his own, while ignoring the small amount of blood running down his neck.  
  
"None of your business." Came the reply as she turned and headed down the road. 'Now, time to find out the connection of the nearby diamond factory and the diamond in my room...'  
  
[ 20 or so minutes later...outside Diamond Factory ]  
  
'Just a little bit more...' Aerisa though to herself as she carefully slipped by the security guards and disappeared into the shadows, cast by the moonlight hitting the large building.  
  
'Now then, time to use some tools...' Aerisa thought as she disabled the security system and started working on picking the lock of the side door.  
  
[ Few minutes later...inside factory - lower level ]  
  
*Aerisa's point of view *  
  
After picking the lock I walked inside the dark factory, into a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was a dim, cold yellow glow coming from the old, caged-in light, on the ceiling.  
  
I began walking down the hall, following my ears, which led me closer and closer towards the cold light.  
  
As I neared the middle of the hall, my eyes still darting here and there looking for anything...  
  
'What the heck?' I thought, turning my head quickly towards the left end of the hall.  
  
This weird...but yet...familiar whooshing sound was coming from the other side of the wall. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew that I've heard it before.  
  
"...Reaching north-eastern section..." a voice reported. A few buzzy, muffled sounds followed soon after.  
  
'Shit.' I cursed as my ears picked up the sound of the security guard's footsteps, nearing me. Just in a few seconds I was able to figure out (by using only my hearing), where he was exactly. 12.452 steps northeast to the end of this corridor (that I'm in) and around the corner. Too close for comfort.  
  
Turning on my EP, I quickly found an empty, nearby room and silently slipped into it.  
  
[ Inside room - still on lower level of factory ]  
  
After locking the door I began walking around the room, looking for anything useful.  
  
The room was filled with all sorts of high-tech equipment from wall to wall. 'Well this totally rules out this place being a normal diamond factory...' I concluded as I made my way around the room, passing by all sorts of high-tech, scientific testing equipment.  
  
When I made it to the back of the room, that buzzing sound from before started up again. The security guard's walky-talky.  
  
The sound continued drawing nearer and nearer then suddenly stopped. There was a click sound that soon followed, as if someone had just unlocked the door of this lab. Luckily I found a nearby air vet and slipped in, just in time before the door opened...  
  
[ Back at the hotel ]  
  
"TYSON!!!" Sauri screamed as she entered Max's room, interrupting the 'sleepover' that was happening when she slammed the door close. Thus causing Ray, Tyson, Rosal and Lenaca to jump five feet into the air.  
  
"What did you do NOW?" Lenaca asked Tyson, giving him a death stare.  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"I swear I should......" Sauri mumbled to herself as she walked closer to Tyson.  
  
"Oh shit...run AWAY she's ticked off!!" Rosal exclaimed as she moved away from Tyson, whom way the way she was flirting with, and ducked behind Max.  
  
"Tyson what did you do??" Ray questioned his friend as he walked into the room, half asleep. Sounding a bit nervous since Sauri looked like she was gonna kill all of them.  
  
"I didn't do anything!!" Tyson repeated himself, as he tried moving away from the deadly Sauri. And in deadly, I mean that she looked like she was gonna strangle him to death.  
  
"YOU TOUCHED MY BED!!!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Tyson, you did so. You were lying on her bed yesterday..." Lenaca informed the once again, forgetful Tyson.  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO!? You TOUCHED MY BED!! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Sauri yelled as she ran towards Tyson, trying to strangle him.   
  
"Run Tyson!" Rosal shouted, as Tyson ran out of Max's room and down the hallway with Sauri hot on his trail.  
  
"Sheesh what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, Max. It's just that she can't STAND Tyson and well after she found out that he was on her bed, she wanted to burn it but the hotel wouldn't let her so she's gonna kill your friend." Rosal explained calmly, beginning extremely happy that, for once Sauri wasn't trying to kill her.  
  
"Kill? As in literally kill him?" Ray questioned, finally clueing back into the conversation cause something has been on his mind lately...like where the hell Aerisa disappeared off too.  
  
"Well...judging on how mad she is...yeah she might decide to actually kill him." Lenaca stated coolly.  
  
"TYSON! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU!!" Sauri yelled from the hallway.  
  
"...I'm gonna help him." Max said as he got up and walked out of the room, closely followed by Ray.  
  
"...I hope the people below us don't mind the noise..." Rosal thought hopefully.  
  
"...I'm sure not it's only past 2 in the morning..." Lenaca said sarcastically. "I wonder if she's started killing him already...specially since she can't stand him and he's her assignment, according to the packages that Eric gave us..."  
  
"Shit." Rosal cursed, hitting her head with her hands. "We can't let her kill him then...we're suppose to watch them NOT kill them...great this'll be fun."  
  
Lenaca sighed, as her and Rosal got up and left the room.   
  
When the two of them entered the hallway, they froze in shock. There, Sauri was strangling Tyson in the middle of the hallway while Ray and Max tried to pull her off.  
  
"Sauri, lo para. No cuido cuánto usted odia lo o el hecho de que él ERA su asignación, pero usted no puede matarle. Baje tan o bien haré su agolpamiento Tala, le odio totalmente. O apenas cerciórese de que usted no vea lo... y le ahora que puedo hacer eso. Lo he hecho una vez y puedo hacerlo otra vez."  
  
("Sauri, stop it. I don't care how much you hate him or the fact that he WAS your assignment, but you can't kill him. So get off or else I'll make your crush- Tala, completely hate you. Or just make sure that you DON'T see him...and you now that I can do that. I've done it once and I can do it again.") Lenaca reminded Sauri.  
  
"Afortunado estúpido de la multa......"   
  
("Fine...stupid lucky...") Sauri mumbled to herself as she walked away with Rosal, towards their rooms.  
  
[ Upper floor - second level of factory ]  
  
*Still Aerisa's Point of View *  
  
After a while of venturing through the twisting and turning air vets, I reached the second level of this weird place.  
  
Pausing at the end of the vet, I looked through the screen. After the coast was clear, I kicked the screen out and quickly caught it before it crashed onto the floor. Then after placing the metal screen on the ground, I began carefully walking down the narrow dead end, heading towards the exit of the corridor.  
  
As I neared the end of the dead end, something landed on my shoulder. Startled, my hands shot up, towards the hand (on my shoulder) while I span around. Twisting the person's arm behind their back, I pinned them in place. Placing one hand over the person's mouth so that they wouldn't call for help.  
  
"Kai...!? What the hell are you doing HERE?" I asked surprised, letting go of him.  
  
"following you." He replied rudely, as he walked towards the end of the corridor.  
  
"You really want to die, don't you? I was just about to slice you t-"  
  
"I'm sure you'd enjoy that."  
  
"It could be arranged..."  
  
He turned around and gave me his death glare, once again, then turned back around and began looking for any nearby guards. I took a couple of steps towards him then paused, listening to something.  
  
*Normal point of view *  
  
"Come on let's get out of h-" Kai instructed Aerisa but was cut off as she pulled him close and kissed him. Turning their bodies around, so that her was to the exit of the corridor.  
  
Just then a guard came down the hall from a hidden staircase, and paused in front of the dead end where the two teens were kissing, in the shadows. (Conveniently covered by her long black coat and the darkness of shadows.) The guard's eyes stopped right where Aerisa and Kai were standing and then continued off, down the hall. As if he didn't see anything, or anyone in the dead end.  
  
After a few moments of listening to the guard's footsteps, Aerisa pulled way from Kai, being completely sure that the guard was gone.  
  
Kai looked at Aerisa, whom was standing in front of him, stunned, yet defiant. He wanted to yell at her, but was still surprised and in a state of shock. It was the last thing on earth he expected Aerisa to do.  
  
Aerisa gave him a mischievous smile and then spoke; "Come on the guard's gone. We'd better get going, there's too many guards on this floor to go any further."  
  
[ Back at the hotel ]  
  
"What's the connection...connection...connection..." Aerisa mumbled to herself over and over again as her and Kai walked down the hall, on their way to Kai's room.  
  
' Would she please SHUT UP. I swear I'm going to go insane if she keeps this up.'   
  
'Kai...' Aerisa thought to herself, when she stopped mumbling and followed Kai into his room, she could see that the after affects of their kiss were still there. ' I must tell him...get him to promise me not to tell the others about the diamond factory and me going there...'  
  
"Kai, do you think that factory has anything to do with the diamond that appeared in my room, yesterday?...I just can't figure out the connection...how did it get into my room?...There has to b-"  
  
*Aerisa's point of view *  
  
As I spoke, Kai slowly moved closer and closer to me, so close. He cut me off...he kissed me...   
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just want to say thanks to my friend, Pinkey for helping me out with this chapter since I've been in quite a long writer's block lately. And to all you readers, I hope that you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	13. Let the Tournament Begin!

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12: Let the Tournament Begin!  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
[ Kai's Room ]  
  
Kai pulled away from Aerisa and walked away, towards the middle of his room, near the foot of his bed. The red head smiled to herself, as she watched him move away after ending their rough kiss.  
  
"Kai..." Aerisa whispered as she drew nearer to Kai whom was now sitting on his bed. She paused in front of him, her long black coat once again surrounded her body. She slowly leaned forwards, drawing one hand up to cup his face, as she kissed him.  
  
After a few moments Kai pulled away from Aerisa and fell gracefully on to the bed. Aerisa moved closer, kissing him again while slowly undoing his shirt as he slowly rose, back into a sitting-position. Reaching the last button on Kai's shirt, Aerisa undid it and carefully slipped it off his slim but still muscular body, letting it fall onto the bed in front of her.  
  
"Kai..." Aerisa whispered into the darkness of the room, as Kai began to unzip the zipper (on the front) of Aerisa's full body suit, as he kissed up and down, along her neck.  
  
The red dropped her arms, her coat slid off her feminine, model-like body as if it was silk, onto the floor without a sound. The two of them locked deep into each other's eyes, slowly moving closer to each other. Once again their arms found their way around each another, and the two of them began kissing passionately, as if they knew, as if they felt that it was the last time they'd see each other...  
  
[ Later on...still morning - about 10i-sh ]  
  
[ Max's room ]  
  
The blonde's sleeping body began to stir in the bed, as the late morning's sunlight reached his side of the hotel and began to flitter through the white curtains and onto his warm, sleeping face.  
  
Max's blue eyes blinked a couple of times, as if wishing that the sun would just go away...  
  
*Dream... *  
  
"Max..." a voice called him again.  
  
The blonde stopped walking, pausing in the middle of a beautiful long, beach. The light blue-ish red waves were roaring loudly as they crashed into the shoreline. The sunlight danced along the waves of sand along the beach, and the crystal like waters as it slowly was fading into the horizon.  
  
"Max..." the soft voice called again.  
  
Max's blue orbs followed the shoreline for a while and then paused on a small mountain of huge rocks that stretched out into the ocean water.   
  
And there, standing on the top of the rocks was her...  
  
Max sped down the waves of sand towards the rocks. He paused at the base of the grouping of the rocks, looking at where the girl was just a second ago.  
  
'No way, she couldn't have...she wouldn't have jumped...' Max thought as his eyes picked up their pace and started to search the rocks. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that she, the he loved had just committed suicide.  
  
Max opened his mouth to call out her name but then everything went black...  
  
Max could feel the warm air hitting his right ear; it felt as if someone was breathing into his ear, or close beside it. The next thing that happened only confirmed his thoughts.  
  
"Max..."  
  
There it was again...her voice. Her soft, feminine voice that made the blonde's heart beat faster, and his voice disappear.  
  
Max could feel his body being turned around, towards the direction where the voice had just came from. Then, a few seconds later he could see again. And the first thing that his beautiful orbs fell upon was 'her' face...  
  
"Max..." she whispered, a smile appearing on her face. Then all the sudden her eyes shot open in pain, and she clasped on the ground near Max's feet. Blood was pouring out of a deep wound in her back, that had a knife in it, and the two bullet wounds close by.  
  
"Max." a stern, male voice called.  
  
The blonde looked up, towards where the voice had come from. And there, standing in front of him was the last person he would've ever thought would've killed the one person that he loved.  
  
"Now it's your turn. Good-bye, Max." the figure said as he pulled the trigger on his gun...  
  
*End of Dream *  
  
Max's eyes shot open as soon as he heard the gunshot in his dream. His breathing was very rapid and shallow.  
  
"Holy shit..." Max mumbled as he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, taking in some clean clothes with him.  
  
[ Bathroom ]  
  
Max stood there, his eyes closed as he listened to the soft pitter-patter of the warm water, hitting his nude body.  
  
The blonde sighed deeply, finally getting his mind away from the images of his dream. His blue orbs slowly opened as he flipped back his damp, wet hair away from his face.  
  
'I better get moving...' Max thought sighing, as he turned off the shower. '...The tournament starts today...'  
  
[ Few minutes later...]  
  
Max steeped out of his room and into the unusually quite hallways, wearing his normal clothes. (A blue t-shirt with two yellow stars on the front-one small and one slightly bigger-, a pair of light grey short and a pair of red finger gloves.) After locking his door he turned right and begun heading towards Tyson's room.  
  
"Yeah sure...whatever..." Max overheard, Aerisa saying from the other end of the hall.  
  
Curiously, Max turned around (towards the left end of the hall) and was totally surprise by what he saw. Aerisa and Kai were walking out of his room together, not hand in hand, not touching each other, but just together. The same two people who wanted to kill each other the first time they met. Aerisa was smiling and Kai...well his usual cold self but not so cold.   
  
'Ok that's just freaky...I better wake up Tyson before things get any weirder...or Kai kills Tyson for not being awake yet...' and with that thought in mind, Max shook his head, turned around and walked off towards the right end of the hall, and Tyson's room.  
  
"Good luck in the tournament, cause you're gonna need it." Aerisa said haughtily then headed towards the elevator.  
  
[ Other end of the hall - few minutes later ]  
  
"...You can just wait until Kai gets here then. Just don't bug me if he kills you for making us late." Ray almost yelled at Tyson as he headed towards the bedroom door, where Max was now standing.  
  
"He won't make up again?" Max asked the slightly pissed off Ray. Ray nodded. "I know the solution to this...Pizza!!"  
  
"Pizza????!!" Tyson yelled as he literally ran out of his bed and ended up where Max and Ray were standing.  
  
"See told you it'd work."  
  
"Well finally something worked." Kai stated as he walked into Tyson's hotel room.  
  
"Come one let's go get some brunch before we head to the tournament."  
  
"Preferably soon. I'm starved."  
  
"You're always hungry, Tyson." Ray and Max commented together as the Bladebreakers left the room.  
  
[ Crystal Hearts' floor ]  
  
"Morning." Sauri said sleepily as she walked into Lenaca's room, wearing her white Crystal Hearts team shirt and a long white skirt.  
  
"Morning." Aerisa replied, walking over to the window on the other side of the room. She, like the other Crystal Hearts, is wearing their white Crystal Hearts' team shirts. (They have a crystal heart on the front along with a multi-coloured beyblade and their team name).   
  
Aerisa's red hair was loose as usual and her long ice blue skirt has a long slit that goes up to about her mid-thigh.  
  
"Heya sis (sister)." Rosal said happily as she looked up from her orange and white blade (beyblade) that she was cleaning. Besides her team shirt she's wearing a dark blue, knee-high skirt.  
  
"Why are you ALL in MY room?" Lenaca complained, walking out of the bathroom wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and her team shirt.  
  
"Waiting for you so we can eat." Reminded Aerisa, as she put her flamey red blade away, along with her launcher.  
  
"Right. Well then, come on Crystal Hearts, grab your blades and lets get going." Lenaca instructed as she attacked her blue and white blade and launcher to the waistline of her pants. The other three girls did the same with their blades and launchers then followed their team captain out the door.  
  
[ Main floor - restaurant ]  
  
"Hey Rosal." A tall, young brunette called out, when the Crystal Hearts entered the restaurant.  
  
"Oh hey Matt." Rosal said, motioning her friends (that she usually calls her sisters even though they're not related), to follow her.  
  
"So what'll be?"  
  
"Pancakes!!" Rosal and Aerisa yelled together.  
  
"Not again..." Lenaca mumbled, trying to act like she didn't know them.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be less...*cough* loud...after they eat..." Sauri said a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Well..."  
  
"I know Matt, you usually don't make them here..." Rosal said, putting on her little charm as she ran her finger down Matt's chest. "But you do owe Aerisa and I...from the last time we came here on a (swimming) tournament...we did help you replace all that stolen money by working all day for free..."  
  
"Ok, ok...I know where you're going with this...just don't destroy the kitchen..." Matt said, as he opened the door that lead into the huge kitchen of the restaurant.  
  
"Please..." Aerisa giggled. "That's so not our style..." the red head said at the same time Rosal did, as the Crystal Hearts walked into the kitchen.  
  
[ 15 or so minutes later... ]  
  
"Pancakes time." Rosal and Aerisa exclaimed as they finally finished making their brunches and took a seat at a table, near the window.   
  
"...I give up with you two. First the HUGE fight i-"  
  
"Food fight." Aerisa corrected Sauri.  
  
"Whatever...you two still had a huge fight in the kitchen and now this...how did I get stuck with you two..."  
  
"Its all your fault that their on our team." Lenaca told Sauri, as she ate her bacon and eggs.  
  
"It's weird..."  
  
"What's weird?" Rosal questioned Sauri while she ate her pancakes.  
  
"Nothing's happened yet...but Eric said that something would." Lenaca replied.  
  
"We've gotten close to them, so I'm sure that something will happen after the tournament starts today." Rosal reassured her friends.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." Aerisa hummed as she played with her last slice of pancake, with her fork.   
  
Sauri looked over at her friend, her greenish-blue eyes scanning Aerisa's face, trying to read it.  
  
"You ok, Aerisa?" Sauri asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah, you've been unusually quiet since we finished making our breakfasts." Rosal added.  
  
"You miss being a model don't you?" Lenaca questioned, putting her fork down on her plate, then turning towards Aerisa.  
  
"Yeah..." Aerisa half sighed, putting her last piece of pancake into her mouth while she continued staring out the window at the clear, sunny blue skies.  
  
"Get over it, Aerisa. You gave it up to become a part of the swim team and ended up as the captain. What's done is done, you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to." Lenaca stated coldly, receiving a don't-be-so-cold-hearted-look from Sauri.  
  
"Try not to think about it that much, plus we're gonna have fun tonight!" Rosal exclaimed cheerfully, placing a hand on Aerisa's shoulder.  
  
"Lenaca,-"  
  
"Don't start that motherly speech again, Sauri." Lenaca interrupted the silver-haired girl. "I'm not being hard on her. The tournament is here and we've got a job to do. We can't afford anyone second-guessing their selves at this time, so let's get going. We've got a beybattle to win."  
  
The three other girls let out a deep sigh and followed their leader out of the restaurant.  
  
"Thanks again, Matt!" Rosal called out, as she exited the little restaurant.   
  
[ Golden Fire Stadium ]  
  
(Note: I can't write beybattles so I'm sorry if it turns out badly.)  
  
"And welcome back to this year's European tournament, here in beautiful Barcelona, Spain. Right by the shoreline, on Nova Mar Bella beach, here we are in the beautiful Golden Fire Stadium. Now its time for the tie breaking match between Kai of the Bladebreakers and Will of the Hurricanes." The announcer's voice boomed in the arena, along with the cheers of the large crowd.  
  
"Come on Kai, you can do it!" Tyson and Max yelled to their team captain as he left the team bench and headed over to the beydish.  
  
"Good luck, Kai." Ray said as Kai passed him.  
  
Kai snorted thinking; 'Luck is for beginners. Even then there's nothing that can help you in a match, except your own skills.'  
  
"Bladers are you ready?!" the ref (referee) yelled into the microphone, causing the crowd to roar loudly in excitement.   
  
Kai and Will, upon hearing this oh-so familiar line, took their respectful spots on opposite sides of the dish.  
  
"3............2...............1.....................Let it Rip!" the ref yelled as Kai and Will launched their blades into the dish at the same time.  
  
"Go Mariena!" Will called out to his purple beyblade, as it headed straight towards Kai's Dranzer blade.  
  
'This'll be boring...as usual.' Kai thought to himself before instructing Dranzer. "Dranzer! Flame Sabre!" Kai ordered this blue beyblade.   
  
Dranzer, following its master's orders headed towards Will's Mariena at full force. Just as the two blades were just about to collide, a red blinding light shot out of Kai's blade. And out of this red pillar of light emerged a large, mystic red phoenix- Kai's bit beast, Dranzer.  
  
The next thing anyone heard was Dranzer's cry as it went in for its final attack, then there was a blinding white light...  
  
"......No! Mariena!!" Will cried as he watched his blade go flying out of the rink and smash in half right at his feet.  
  
"...well what a surprise. I won." Kai smirked and held out his hand and as if on cue, Dranzer flew right into its master's hand. Then he turned around and walked back to his teammates, that were just getting up from the team bench.  
  
"Alright Kai!" Tyson said, extremely annoying or at least it sounded annoying to Kai.  
  
"Muph." Kai mumbled coldly, as he crossed his arms and walked off. Ray followed close behind, leaving the other two team members behind and very confused.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Max questioned, when he and Tyson caught up to the Russian and Chinese bladers. (Kai and Ray.)  
  
"To watch the Crystal Hearts." Ray answered, since he didn't think Kai was in much of a talking mood. Though Kai hardly spoke...that is well if he's fighting with someone...  
  
"And it's to find out their technique, if that was your next question." Kai added giving Tyson a cold I-wish-you'd-just-drop-dead-death glare.  
  
"Their match started just after ours' did, so we should be able to see the end of it."  
  
"If you three would hurry UP maybe we could actually see the end of it." Kai added after Ray finished his explanation.  
  
[ Arena 7 - upper stands ]  
  
"Oh man...its over..." Tyson complained when they reached the arena where the Crystal Hearts were blading.  
  
"They won 3-0. Let's go." Kai stated as the four guys turned to leave.  
  
[ Beydish side (level) ]  
  
"Oh man...this sucks I didn't get to battle..."  
  
"Stop complaining Aerisa, you'll fight next round."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I gu-" Aerisa paused, smiling.  
  
"Uhhhh...girls...this can't be good...she's got that look again..." Rosal said worriedly, poking Sauri's and Lenaca's arms.  
  
"Aerisa..." Lenaca started  
  
Just then Sauri's greenish blue eyes opened widely, in shock. "No," she said shaking her head. "NO, way Aerisa, don't you dare. You're gonna risk our chance in the tournament. Lenaca, tell her."  
  
"Whatever...she'll win, these guys are easy, we beat three of them in like...5 minutes. She can beat the last one if she wants."  
  
"YES!" Aerisa exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Then after regaining her calm self, she walked out to the edge of the beydish.  
  
"Hey Team Caribbean! I've got a deal for you." Aerisa called out to Team Caribbean.  
  
"A deal? What kind of deal?" the team captain questioned Aerisa, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"If you battle me and you win you get to take my team's place in the next round."  
  
"And what if you win?" one of the other Team Caribbean members asked.  
  
"The my team gets to go to the next round. So basically you've got nothing to loose and all to gain. But I get to face your best blader; the one who sat out this round."  
  
"Deal." A green haired guy answered, walking up to the dish.  
  
"Well...even though it's not usually done...or in the rulebook...If you're really sure that you want to do this we'll start the fourth and final match right way." The ref said, looking at Aerisa and the green haired guy.  
  
The two teens nodded at the ref and the match was set to begin.  
  
"Alright bladers, take your marks..." the ref yelled into the microphone. Aerisa and the guy took their spots at opposite sides of the beydish and clicked their blades into their launchers.  
  
"Ok, everyone together now..." the ref instructed the crowd, receiving an excited roar from the massive crowd. "3..................2.....................1............Let it Rip!" everyone in the arena yelled together, except the two bladers as they pulled their ripcords, launching their blades into the beydish.  
  
As soon as Aerisa's red and gold blade hit the metal dish she called out her first command.  
  
"Fuego! Burning Arrow!!"  
  
[ Upper stands ]  
  
"They're still battling? Are they crazy or what?" Tyson wondered, turning towards his teammates.  
  
"KAI, WATCH OUT!!!"   
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Stolen

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13: Stolen  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
"KAI, WATCH OUT!" the three boys called to their captain just in time for him to move out of harm's way, and all while keeping his cold aura. (n/a...and hotness... ^_^)  
  
"Holy shit." Ray cursed, voicing his and his teammates' thoughts.  
  
The four of them slowly walked closer to the once flying object that was now stuck in the wall but still on fire.  
  
"Is that...?"  
  
"I think you're on to something there Max. I think that's the guy's blade that Aerisa just attacked." Ray concluded.  
  
Kai stretched out his hand, slowly moving it closer towards the burning beyblade, in the wall. Just then the blade fell onto the cement floor and disintegrated into a pile of ashes. The three boys stood there looking, more like staring at what used to be the maroon coloured beyblade.  
  
Ray walked over to the railing, just about a meter or so behind where his teammates were standing. Then paused looking at the huge screen on the opposite side of the arena, which was showing the Crystal Hearts hug and congratulate Aerisa. The teen's golden orbs were completely focused on the screen...as if he was trying to find something...Back on the screen Aerisa and the other Crystal Hearts turned and left the arena, heading back to their change room. Ray, then, returned his attention back to his teammates' conversation.  
  
"We're gonna have one hell of a hard time beating someone with that kind of power. 'Specially if they all have that kind of strength." Max stated, as the three teens looked at their team captain.  
  
"Kai-"  
  
"Let's go." Kai interrupted frostily, and walked off just like that, without even waiting for a response from his so-called 'teammates'.  
  
"And the Crystal Hearts move onto the next round." The announcer's voice broadcasted, throughout the whole stadium.  
  
[ Main floor ]  
  
"I'm going with Ray to get our things from the locker room." Max told Kai as he and Ray disappeared around the corner, leaving Kai alone with Tyson. (Now, I'm not so sure but that could've been a smart choice...especially for Tyson...)  
  
'Stupid people forgetting their stuff...we went to the locker room before we went to Arena 7...AND now they leave me here with HIM...if he ends up dead its not my fault...' Kai thought as he walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against it, closing his eyes.  
  
[ Crystal Hearts' Change room ]  
  
"Good work everyone." Lenaca told her teammates as they got their stuff together.  
  
"So does that mean we don't have to practise tomorrow?" Rosal asked hopefully.  
  
Aerisa laughed. "Don't think that she'll let us off the hook so easily."  
  
"Yes, we'll just have a later practise then...instead of the original 6am one that I had planned."  
  
"Told you soo..." Aerisa said as she searched through her bag. "Shit where'd that necklace go to...?"  
  
"Where'd what necklace go to?" Sauri asked curiously. "I don't remember you bringing any necklaces along."  
  
Aerisa stopped what she was doing and looked up. Her friends had all stopped what they were doing and were anxiously looking at her. Aerisa just gave them a smile.  
  
"No way..." Sauri said completely shocked...well kinda. "I knew that you two liked each other but he..."  
  
Aerisa laughed softly at Sauri's reaction and Lenaca's reaction too. Lenaca just stood there shaking her head not believing that another guy had just fallen for her friend.  
  
"Alright Aerisa!" Rosal said, giving the red head a high-five.  
  
"Hah! I found it." Aerisa said picking up the necklace and walking over to the mirror, near where Sauri was sitting on a countertop with Lenaca.  
  
"Ok this definitely calls for a celebration." Rosal said after she saw the elegant crystal heart necklace that was now around Aerisa's neck. "Whatya think, Sauri?"  
  
"I totally agree...but..." Sauri paused looking at Rosal and Lenaca. The three of them nodded as if they had just read each other's minds.  
  
"We're definitely going to have to bring the guys along." Rosal said, voicing all three girls' ideas.  
  
"Specially since we've got some dares that need to be completed..." Sauri said as she winked at Rosal and Lenaca then looked at the totally lost Aerisa.  
  
"What are you three talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
"Yeah its nothing."  
  
"Come on we better get going."  
  
"What, but...ahhhh!!...will someone please tell me what's going on??" Aerisa asked, more like begged her friends as they walked out of their change room and headed down the hallway.  
  
"Please Aerisa, it hasn't even been an hour yet and you've already reduced to begging?" Rosal teased her friend.  
  
"Stop! Thief!!"  
  
"Huh???" the four girls said together as they all turned around and saw Max and Ray running down the hall after a bunch of guys, probably in their early 20s.  
  
"...Uhhh...I guess we'd better help them out." Aerisa joked around, as the four spies ran down the hall after Ray and Max, and of course the other men.  
  
'No, we're just gonna let mine and Rosal's assignments die or something...' Lenaca thought sarcastically as the Crystal Hearts easily caught up to Max and Ray, thanks to their training.  
  
"Need some help?" Rosal questioned Max just as the six of them came to the end of the hall and followed the men through the emergency exit.  
  
"Sure..." Max replied when the six teens reached the outside of the stadium.  
  
"Huh...guys where'd they go?" Sauri asked as she began looking around for the men that they had been chasing.  
  
"Dunno, let's look around." Lenaca ordered her teammates.  
  
While Lenaca, Rosal, Sauri, Ray and Max were trying to figure out where the guys had disappeared to, Aerisa was standing there in the middle of the alleyway with her eyes closed, just listening.  
  
"So what exactly did they steal?" Rosal asked Ray as she walked around one end of the alley.  
  
"Oh...ummm..."  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it Marie?"  
  
"You like her don't you?" she asked, placing her elbows on the counter and leaned forward a bit, her lavender eyes looking directly at Ray's golden yellow ones.  
  
"No, of course not." Ray said as he bent over and picked up his bag.  
  
"Oh, well then could you just keep this safe for me. I'm sure in time you'll understand why." Marie said as she placed a small blue box into Ray's black bag.  
  
"Sure." Was the only thing Ray could manage to say considering that he thought that what just happened was really, really odd. Ray mentally shook his head and walked over to the front door.  
  
"Promise me you won't let anyone else see it. Ok?"  
  
Ray nodded his head and then left the store.  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
"A small blue box...a friend gave it to me for safe keeping..." Ray lied slightly.  
  
"Do you know what was in it?" Sauri asked curiously.  
  
"No." Ray replied as he and Max continued searching around for where those guys could've gone too.  
  
"I see..." Lenaca said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Guys, they're long gone by now." Aerisa reported as she finally opened her deep green eyes and walked over to where the others were standing, (where the alley connected to the main road).  
  
"Usted oyó cualquier cosa que podría ser útil?" Sauri pidió.  
  
"No que provechoso... solamente soy seguro tomé el sonido de un par del helicóptero." Aerisa dijo, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa eso que su audiencia magnífica había tomado.   
  
El "that'd bien sea porqué no podemos encontrar ningún rastro de ellos aquí... los helicópteros... que éste no era ningún hurto generalmente." Lenaca concluyó. "Era manera precisar y planeado hacia fuera ser ése."  
  
"Sí, sabían desafiantemente lo que hacían."  
  
"Piense que debemos preguntarles si vieron cualesquiera de sus caras?" Rosal sugerido, recibiendo cabeceos del acuerdo de sus compañeros de equipo.  
  
("Did you hear anything that could be useful?" Sauri asked.  
  
"Not that helpful...but I'm sure I picked up the sound of a couple of helicopter." Aerisa said, trying to think of anything else that her superb hearing had picked up.  
  
"Well that'd be why we can't find any trace of them here...helicopters...this wasn't any usual theft." Lenaca concluded. "It was way to precise and planned out to be that."  
  
"Yeah, they defiantly knew what they were doing."  
  
"Think we should ask them if they saw any of their faces?" Rosal suggested, receiving nods of agreement from her teammates.)  
  
"Ray, Max." Sauri called the guys, motioning for the two of them to follow her inside the stadium.  
  
Ray and Max looked at each other for a second then, obeying Sauri's directions, they followed the Crystal Hearts' back inside.  
  
[ Main floor ]  
  
The Crystal Hearts lead Ray and Max, back down the hallway where the Bladebreakers' change room (locker room whatever you want to call it), was and are now in the main area.  
  
"Kai, Tyson, come with us." Sauri instructed the two blue haired teens, when she (along with the other Crystal Hearts, Ray and Max) found them.  
  
"And why should we?"  
  
"Cause if you don't...well let's just say that you don't want to find out, Kai. But we could always get Aerisa's bit beast to deal with you..." Lenaca warded.  
  
"Ululación ella es buena en tratar de él... entonces que están otra vez un poco como..."  
  
"Sí, pienso que acabamos de encontrar la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas de Kai." Rosal bromeó, con Sauri y Aerisa, que rieron nerviosamente suavemente en este comentario.   
  
"Gracias."   
  
"Recepción." Sauri, Aerisa y Rosal dijeron en el mismo tiempo.  
  
("Wow. She's good at dealing with him...then again they are kinda like..."  
  
"Yeah, I think we just found the answer to all our Kai problems." Rosal joked, with Sauri and Aerisa, whom giggled softly at this comment.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." Sauri, Aerisa and Rosal said at the same time.)   
  
"You, Aerisa. How could you do that to MY blade?!" a guy yelled at the red head.  
  
Aerisa rolled her eyes when she recognized the guy's voice- the leader of Team Caribbean. She turned around, (towards the green haired teen), her long ice blue skirt swirling along with her red hair.  
  
"Look, ok? As they say; 'All's fair in love 'n' war and in this case it's the love to blade, beyblade.'" Aerisa said emotionless, the words just pouring out her mouth so easily. It's not the first time she's been caught using that line, both by the beydish and out. "So if you'd excuse me, my teammates and I have some more important matters to tend to. Good-bye, Team Caribbean."  
  
Aerisa looked back at her teammates and the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Let's go." And with that she took off, her icy aura surrounding her as she walked down the hall, without looking back.  
  
"Come one, you heard the girl, let's get going." Lenaca told the Bladebreakers, seeing that they were still in a bit of shock about Aerisa's little 'speech'.  
  
[ Back at the hotel - Aerisa's room ]  
  
Right now the Crystal Hearts and Bladebreakers are inside Aerisa's room where everyone is talking about the theft, trying to figure out who those men are and why they stole Ray's blue box.  
  
Aerisa is currently sitting at her desk (by her laptop), with Rosal sitting on top of the desk, near her. Lenaca and Sauri are sitting on the end of Aerisa's bed, facing the two other girls.  
  
Kai and Ray are sitting in two different chairs by the window, with their eyes closed, just sitting there listening to the conversations. Meanwhile Max and Tyson are sitting on a small, two-person couch in the sitting area, nearer to where Ray and Kai are.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone knows the facts let's start with the real questions." Aerisa began but was cut off by Kai.  
  
"Aren't you going to first tell us who you really are?" Kai asked, waiting to hear the girls explain this one.  
  
"Si?"   
  
"Conjeturo tan."   
  
"Su sido suficientemente largo, vamos a necesitar decirles. Lenaca qué a usted piensan?"  
  
("Should we?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Its been long enough, we're gonna need to tell them. Lenaca what to you think?")  
  
Lenaca closed her red eyes for a moment, while she though deeply about her answer. Knowing that a lot could happen if they do and don't tell them.  
  
"Aceptable, déjeme hacerlo."   
  
("Ok, let me do it.")  
  
"Ok, we'll tell you as much as we can without putting any of us at risk."   
  
"Just wait to show any of your emotions/thoughts until after we finish asking you guys questions." Rosal told the Bladebreakers, and then she let Lenaca continue on with her explanation.  
  
"We're undercover agents for someone but we can't tell you who or what. Also we were sent here on a mission that we don't know that much about, even if we did we wouldn't be able to tell you."  
  
The guys (all except Kai) sat there looking at the girls, their eyes shifting from one girl to another. Their faces covered in shock.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
"So then...that's why we-" Ray mumbled, as he started piecing everything that he knew, together with what they had just been told.  
  
"Yes, Ray. That's probably, and the most likely, reason why we got attached earlier in the week. We just haven't been able to figure out why."  
  
"So you figured that everything that has happened up to now has something to do with your mission?" Max asked, wanting to be completely sure about this whole thing. Even though he, along with the other guys couldn't believe that they had been hanging out with some sort of undercover agents, all this time.  
  
"This is soooo GREAT! I can't wait until I get back home and tell my grandfa-" Tyson said excitedly, after what Lenaca had said, had finally sunk into his brain. Though he ended his sentence immediately when he received four death glares from each of the Crystal Hearts, at the exactly same time.  
  
"You cannot, I repeat CANNOT tell ANYONE about this." Sauri warned evilly, losing her whole 'motherly' side of her.  
  
"And if we do?"   
  
"Well...you'll be getting a lovely little visit from what's in there..." Aerisa said, pointing to the locked cabinet in the corner, to the right of her bed.  
  
Lenaca got up from where she was sitting and walked up to where Aerisa was pointing too. Using the set of keys that Aerisa had tossed her, the black-haired girl opened the small wooden cabinet. Inside was Aerisa's samurai sword.  
  
"Oh, by the way, just in case you haven't noticed, each of us have our own weapons locked up in similar compartments." Rosal informed the slightly, shocked/surprised/scared, guys.  
  
"Now then back to business...Rosal will you do the honours of starting us off?" Lenaca asked as she relocked the cabinet then tossed the keys back to Aerisa.  
  
"Sure." Rosal said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder then faced the Bladebreakers. "Ray, Max, do you guys remember how any of the guys looked like?"  
  
"Ummm..." the two guys mumbled, thinking.  
  
Meanwhile Aerisa was surfing through the pictures from the Crystal Hearts' past that she had uploaded onto her laptop. After a few moments of looking at a group picture of the Crystal Hearts' and their now x-boyfriends, (from Montreal), Aerisa clicked the mouse causing another picture to appear.  
  
"Kinda...I'd probably recognize them if I saw them again...or a picture or something..." Max replied, looking at Ray whom seemed to be either looking somewhere else or just in deep thought.  
  
Aerisa clicked the mouse again, looked at the next group picture, gave it a disgusted-why-the-hell-do-I-have-THIS-picture-here-type look and then quickly clicked the mouse once again.  
  
"Wow, hang on a sec..." Ray said as he got up and walked over to where Aerisa was sitting, still looking at the pictures on her laptop. Ray placed one of his hands on Aerisa's shoulder, finally making the red haired girl notice that he was looking at her pictures.  
  
"Yes?" Aerisa asked innocently, as she looked to her left, her green orbs meeting that of Ray's.  
  
"Go back one picture."  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked confused, as he and the other Bladebreakers moved closer to the laptop.  
  
"Just do it, Aerisa."   
  
Aerisa nodded, and followed Ray's and Lenaca's instructions. She hit the 'backspace' key on the keyboard, causing the screen to go back one picture. The picture was that of the four Crystal Hearts on the beach, wearing their swimsuits with another person...one whom the Bladebreakers hadn't met nor seen before.  
  
"That's it, that's one of the guys..." Ray said, pointing to the only guy in the picture.  
  
"Yeah, I recognize him...I think I heard some of the men referring to him as their leader..." Max added  
  
"Who?...Hey, Aerisa which picture is that...?" Sauri asked curiously, as she and Lenaca moved closer to where everyone else was.  
  
"I can't believe it...it's......it's him..."  
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since the tournament has already started, I'm going to be needing a bit of help with the making of two new teams...so if anyone has any ideas for bit beasts and their attacks, please email me and let me know, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you. 


	15. The Club

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters), I also do not own the two songs used in this chapter. Also in the second song I added a line.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Club

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

The music in background will be_italic. _

"Who?"

"Marc." Rosal almost whispered, looking at the short black haired guy in the picture. His arms wrapped around Aerisa's waist, his soft honey yellow eyes looking at her, almost as if he was in love with her...or, more like in lust with her...

"Marc? Who's that? Do you guys know him?" Tyson asked confused, as usual.

"No, we just took a picture with some random guy." Lenaca said sarcastically. "Of course we know him."

"Knew him." Aerisa corrected Lenaca, as she walked over to the window where Kai and Ray were sitting by, earlier. She opened the sliding door and walked outside onto the balcony.

"What's wrong with her?" Ray asked, trying to hide his affection for her.

"Beats me," lied Rosal.

Sauri followed Aerisa out, onto the balcony and placed an arm on her shoulders, while she began talking to her.

[ Back inside ]

"I'm gonna see if she's all right..." remarked Ray as he walked towards the balcony.

"Ray," Rosal said gently. The black haired teen stopped walking, turning towards Rosal. "She needs some time, Ray. He was the last person she needed to be reminded of." She (Rosal) warned.

"More like one of the last persons..." mumbled Lenaca, coldly.

"Lenaca..." Sauri said as she walked back inside the room. "She won't talk to me...about 'it'."

"She just needs her space..." reminded Lenaca, as she took a seat back on Aerisa's bed. Then crossed her arms, and closed her eyes, getting into her usual position.

"I think we should all do something to help us all forget about this stuff...for a while..." Rosal suggested, thinking. "I know!...here we'll bring Aerisa...and let's go party!"

"Finally..." Lenaca said, causing Sauri and Rosal to remember about their 'little plan', from earlier.

"I'll go get her," offered Tyson, as he headed towards the balcony.

"I think you'd be the last person..." Sauri paused, clearing her throat. "One of the last persons she'd want to see right now."

Tyson paused thoughtfully, "I guess..." he mumbled and walked back to where he was just sitting. On his way there he pulled out a candy bar from his pockets and started munching on it.

Sauri smacked Tyson on the top of his head.

"Owww!" Tyson exclaimed in pain, rubbing his head. "What'd you do that for?"

"It was fun."

"Idiot..." hissed Kai, folding his arms, getting into his usual position.

"Come on guys. It'll be fun and we wouldn't want to waste time, now do we?" Rosal piped in cheerfully.

Silence.

"Guys!! Come on, I'm dragging you people along with me!" said Rosal, as she began pulling Sauri and Lenaca. The black haired girl gave her orange-white haired friend a death stare, as if to say you-so-better-let-go-of-me-or-else...

Rosal quickly let go of Lenaca's arm, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Go get Aerisa and tell her to join us."

"I'm not going near her." Replied Kai coldly

"It's okay. I'll do it." Ray said gladly, as he walked over to the balcony door and walked outside.

[ Balcony ]

Ray walked outside onto the beautiful plant-lined, stone balcony. As he quietly closed the sliding door, Ray remembered to close the think curtains, in order to give himself and Aerisa some alone time.

He then walked over, careful not to disturb Aerisa's thoughts. His long ponytail danced in the wind as he made his way over to her, his beautiful golden orbs never leaving the mystical goddess standing in front of him.

{Ray's point of view}

She stood there all alone, her long red hair playing in the warm breeze, along side with her icy blue skirt...playing together. She changed out of her white team shirt into a white blouse... it seems more like her...Something feels different...something's defiantly wrong with her...her cheerful attitude now gone...replaced by this...almost deadly, cold aura...I wish I could read her mind...get her to open up again...like before...

I reached her, wrapping my arms around her waist...she turned around...her smile gone...the laughter in her eyes...has disappeared...the beautiful green orbs of her's...now cold stone - like emeralds without their shine...no feelings...no life once-so-ever...

"Aerisa..." I called out to her. She looked up at me...her green eyes met mine...it was there for a second...I saw something flash in them...perhaps...happiness...or pain...

{Aerisa's point of view}

Why do I feel so helpless around him (Marc)...why did you have to be a part of all this...why did you come back...is it for...

Did he just call me...I'm not sure...I'd better say something...just in case...

"Ray." I said, giving the Chinese boy a little smile, receiving an unconvinced look.

...Great now I'm worrying him too...stupid Marc...I swear I wish that you never showed up again...after all these years...I wish you'd just die...

{Normal point of view}

"You ok?" Ray asked, not hiding his feelings any longer. His golden yellow orbs, looking into Aerisa's green ones. She gave him another smile, as he moved some of her red hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear.

"I'm fine...that picture just reminded me why we haven't kept in touch...that's all...I didn't mean to worry you." Aerisa reassured Ray, placing a kiss on his forehead. "So, why'd you come out here?" she asked, undoing the buttons on her blouse. Leaving just the three buttons near her breasts done up, she tied the loose ends of her blouse, causing the now shortened blouse to cover hardly any of mid-drift.

"Just checking up on you..." Ray said watching Aerisa, as she moved closer to the stone railing of the balcony, then leaned on her elbows that she had placed on top of the railing. Ray moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, once again. "I see that you're wearing the necklace I gave you. So I'm guessing you like it?"

"Of course I do."

Ray smiled, and the two of them stood there for a minute just looking out, at the sky. Then placing his chin on her shoulder, he spoke again; "The other wanted to know if you're coming to the club with us."

"I dunno...maybe..." Aerisa replied, as she stared down, upon the city street below.

Ray placed his hand on her chin and gently turned her face towards his.

"Please, come on it'll be fun..." Ray asked Aerisa again, but this time in the most cutest, irresistible voice ever, while he played with a strand of red hair. "Please...for me?"

[ Back inside ]

"What are they saying?" Max asked Rosal whom was spying on Aerisa and Ray through a break in the curtain.

"Dunno."

"I beat I know what she's thinking."

"What?"

"Ahhh! not the look again...man he's doing that look...that cuteness look...damnit...he looks so damn cute when he does it...curse that boy and his ability to do that damn irresistible look..." Sauri said, trying to mimic Aerisa's voice.

Rosal giggled. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I can see that look he's giving her...she's gonna crack any second now..."

"Shhhhhh...I think they're talking again..." Lenaca informed.

[ Back on the balcony ]

"So..." Aerisa said, as she stood up straight and turned around, so that she was facing Ray's face.

"So?" Ray said mimicing Aerisa, while still keeping that alluring smile of his.

"Come on, let's go." Aerisa said excitedly, kissing Ray on the lips. She broke the kiss quickly, then grabbed Ray's arm and pulled him inside.

[ Meanwhile - Back inside ]

"They're coming!" Sauri warned.

"Ok, everyone act normal, like we didn't do anything...especially spying on them." Rosal instructed while everyone went to some place in the room that wasn't near the balcony doors.

"You coming or what?" Rosal asked Aerisa when she and Ray walked back into Aerisa's room.

"Duh. Plus, it's about time that we took a break. So who's coming?" Aerisa questioned.

"I will!"

"Same..."

"Me too!"

"Food!!"

"Yeah, Tyson is definitely coming...so I'll come too." Replied Max.

"Same here," answered Ray.

"And you, Kai?"

"I've got more important things to do...like practising for the tournament..." Kai replied unemotionally and walked out of the room.

[ Inside the Club ]

"Yeah...surrrre you're not coming, Kai."

"Shut up, Tyson." Kai growled at Tyson.

"Rosal, how the hell did you make HIM out of all people actually come?" Sauri asked her friend, catching everyone's attention.

"It's elementary, my dear Sauri."

"Uhh...translation, please?" Ray asked, just slightly confused.

"Yes, in plain English, please." Max added.

At this point, Kai decided to pretend that one; he didn't know these so called "people" and two; pretend that he wasn't even here...

"One word my dears - blackmail." Rosal said proudly.

"You blackmailed the legendary Kai Hiwatari...wow Rosal I'm impressed..."

"Jean??" Rosal asked, turning around in surprise.

"Long time no see." Jean replied, as he embraced Rosal. "So, are you going to induce us?"

"Of course. These are the two famous members of my team the Crystal Hearts...Sauri and Lenaca. And these are the almost equally good, Bladebreakers...Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai."

"Nice to meet you." Jean said, then turned to Rosal. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh...like what?" Rosal asked, sounding quite interested.

"Hear that?" Jean asked. Rosal nodded then Jean continued. "CD's...we...I need V2 to do their performance again."

"Go on..."

"Where's Aerisa?" Lenaca asked the group of five, while Rosal talked to the brow haired, young man - Jean (the owner of the club.)

"Dunno." Tyson and Max replied.

"Ray?"

"Uhh?...oh no, I haven't yet..." Ray replied as he continued looking off somewhere, across the room.

_I've been watching you from a far,_

_And the way you make your way around the bar_

_You laugh like you're really entertained,_

_And you smile like it's your favourite game..._

{Ray's point of view}

I stood there in the crowd, with the others - my teammates and new friends - looking across the room...I lied to Rosal...I've seen Aerisa...I see her right now...across the room...

{Normal point of view}

Aerisa walked around the bar, talking, flirting and laughing with a bunch of guys.

"Look who we're got here..." a blue haired guy said, as he walked up to and kissed Aerisa.

"Hey, Vin, get back in line." One of the guys joked, causing everyone in the group to laugh together.

"Now, now boys. We're not going to start fighting over me, are we?"

"Yeah, its so obvious that she likes me the most."

"Yeah sure, you just keep telling yourself that, Jake."

"Hey guys...I'll be right back..." Aerisa said still giggling a bit, as she walked away from the bar and into the crowd.

_Now you're moving closer to me,_

_And our eyes connected emotionally._

_I'm not looking for a one-night stand,_

_Or a place for a broken heart to mead_

The music played in the background as Aerisa walked closer and closer towards Ray and the others...her green orbs and his golden orbs met, as she moved closer...

_I know everybody here wants to hold ya,_

_I know what it's like 'cause I feel the same._

_When you look in my eyes,_

_There's a part of me that's still afraid. _

_When you say you love me,_

_Do you mean it?_

_Baby when you hold me,_

_Do you feel it?_

_I believe the magic in your eyes,_

_I'll wait until the end of time,_

_To hear you say that you love me,_

_Like you mean it._

_Baby when you hold me,_

_Make me feel it._

_All I want to do is make you mine,_

_I've been hurt way too many times._

_They say, _

_If you want to make God laugh then,_

_All you gotta do is tell him your plans._

_I know that the time isn't right,_

_Didn't know that I'd meet you tonight._

_It's not that I don't really like the attention,_

_I feel like the only man in the room._

_Are you really sincere?_

_Or is this something that you do?_

{Ray's point of view}

She walked right past me...smiled at me on the way by...is she really sincere? Or is this just something that she does? I don't know anymore...all I know is that I think I love her...

_Again 'n' again 'n' again..._

_I've been hurt, _

_my friends, 'til the end._

_You know I've been high, _

_I've been low,_

_I've got no place left to go._

_Again 'n' again 'n' again_

_When will this search end?_

_All I want to do is make you mine,_

_I will wait until the end of time._

_Hear you say you love me (like you mean it)_

_Come on baby,_

_Say you love me._

_Oh...oh...oh...magic in your eyes..._

_Until the end of time..._

_Hear you say you love me..._

_Love me..._

{Normal point of view}

"Jean, long time no see." Aerisa greeted the young French man, placing a kiss on each of his cheeks. He did the same to Aerisa.

"So the rumours are true...V2 is back...I thought I'd never see the day when you two would come back after all these years..."

"You make it sound like we moved away a life time ago." Rosal stated.

"well it has been...what seven years ago? Since I moved away to Italy, ending our two weeks of success as V2." Aerisa added. "I never would've thought that we'd end up meeting again in Vancouver..."

"Ok...well I hope that you three are enjoying this 'little trip' down memory lane, but would you mind explaining to the rest of us, what V2 is?" Kai asked coldly, deciding that all this chitchat was a big waste of time.

"V2 - Viper 2- the two stands for its two members, Rosal and Aerisa." Sauri explained.

"They tried restarting it, after meeting up again in Vancouver but it never really went anywhere cause of all their swim team practises." Lenaca informed the guys.

"So we can't do you're little favour since we're no longer singers." Rosal informed Jean.

"Although...do you still have our...you know..." Aerisa asked, getting one of her ideas again.

"Course...so you'll do it?"

"Duh. But we get to do things our on Rosal, let's get ready." Aerisa said as she and Rosal headed towards their old change rooms.

"I'll be looking for you when I'm up there." Aerisa mouthed to Ray and Kai...though the two boys thought it was only for himself...and not the other.

[ 10-15 minutes later...- stage ]

"Ladies and gentlemen...what you've all been waiting for, tonight's special performance...V2!" Jean yelled into the microphone, catching everyone's attention.

The lights slowly turned on, their dim light illuminated the stage just enough to see the two figures standing there with their backs to the crowd...

"Let's see what the guys think about their party sides..." Sauri whispered to Lenaca.

"Yeah...it'll be quite interesting..."

"What are you two whispering about?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Nothing." The two girls replied together.

Max looked around the crowd for someone, then spotting them he walked up to the person, placing a hand on their shoulder. The person turned around.

"Oh, hey Max." Ray greeted his friend, when he turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...ummm...I just thought you'd should know that I saw Aerisa and Kai walk out of Kai's room this morning...not that I thought that you'd be jealous or anything." Max said, adding on the last bit when Ray gave him this weird look.

[ Back on stage ]

The lights slowly became brighter, showing the two figures more clearly now. The music began blasting through the speakers, throughout the crowd.

"Let's get this party started!!"

_( ... - means Aerisa and Rosal singing together.)_

_ Let's get loud, lets get loud. _

_Aerisa- Turn the music up, let's do it. C'mon people let's get loud._

_Rosal- Let's get loud. Turn the music up to hear that sound._

_Aerisa- Ain't nobody gotta tell ya. What you gotta do, if you wanna live your life, live it all the way and don't waste it._

_Rosal- Every feelin' every beat, can be so very sweet you gotta taste it. You gotta do it,_

_Aerisa- You gotta do it your way. You gotta prove it. _

_Rosal- You gotta mean what you say._

_Aerisa- Life's a party, make it hot. Dance don't every stop whatever rhythm. Every minute, every day. Take them all the way you gotta live'em._

_ 'Cause I'm going to live my life_

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way._

_You gotta prove it, you gotta mean what you say._

_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way. _

_You gotta prove it, you gotta mean what you say. _

_ Let's get loud, let's get loud. Turn the music up to hear that sound. Let's get loud, let's get loud. Ain't nobody gotta tell ya, what you gotta do. _

_"Life is meant to be big fun."_ Rosal sang out, her brown eyes secretly looking at two specific cute guys in the crowd...

_"You're not hurtin' anyone, nobody loses."_ Aerisa sang, her green eyes looking for Ray and Kai...but something else caught her attention...

_Rosal- Let the music make you free._

_Aerisa- Be what you wanna be, make no excuses._

_Rosal- If you love her, tell her quick. _

_"...cause..."_ The two girls sang together. _"You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way. You gotta prove it, you gotta mean what you say. You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way. You gotta prove it, you gotta mean what you say."_

_ Let's get loud, let's get loud. Turn the music up to hear that sound. Let's get loud, let's get loud. Ain't nobody gotta tell ya, what you gotta do. _

Aerisa and Rosal bowed on the stage, while the crowd roared with delight to hear V2 again.

"You ok? You were kinda...distracted back there..." Rosal whispered to Aerisa as the two of them exited the stage.

"Go get the others." Aerisa said as pulled up her skirt and pulled out her hidden gun, which was strapped around her thigh.

"But-"

"Now Rosal. I don't have time to explain." Aerisa interrupted, then took off towards the bar.

Rosal stood there, looking at Aerisa's body disappear off into the crowd.

'Not again...we just can't get a break...' Rosal thought as she turned on her EP. A projection appeared in front of her right eye, one of Sauri and another one of Lenaca.

"What's up?"

"I think Aerisa's onto something, she's heading over to the bar."

"We'll be right there." Sauri and Lenaca replied together, and then the three girls turned off their EP's.

[ Few minutes later ]

"Where is she?" Sauri asked when she and the other two girls made it to the bar.

"Dunno." Lenaca replied, as the three Crystal Hearts started looking around for Aerisa.

"Over there!" Rosal exclaimed, spotting Aerisa chasing after a familiar guy. Just like that they were off, running through the crowd, trying to catch up to Aerisa.

"Where are they going in such a rush?" Tyson asked his teammates as they ran after the Crystal Hearts, trying to follow Sauri's earlier instructions.

"Dunno, but we'd better try to stay close, since Sauri told us to do so." Ray explained as the Bladebreakers ran after the three girls.

"Hey guys...have any of you seen Kai? He's disappeared again." Max asked, wondering if this whole chase had anything to do with their team captain's disappearance.

[ Back corridor - somewhere backstage ]

"Come back here!" Aerisa yelled as she continued chasing the guy down the corridor. 'I know you're one of those thieves that stole that box from Ray.' She thought, convincing herself that she wouldn't let him get away, not this time.

"Just try it." The green haired guy dared Aerisa, as he ran out of the building, through the back exit.

'Damnit, he made it outside...' Aerisa cursed in her thoughts, as the door slammed close. She flung open the door and ran outside. Then, just as she began looking around for the guy, she heard a voice...

"Die." The cold voice said, as he swung a sharp metal pole towards Aerisa, hitting her directly on target...

{Aerisa's point of view}

I heard something on my left and I turned towards it. He told me to die, as he swung the metal pole at me...I closed my eyes and felt the sharp end hit me...my last breath leave me...my heart stop...then everything went black...

TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *


	16. Unlocked Darkness

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters).   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15: Unlocked Darkness  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
"Aerisa??!" a voice called as the figure emerged from the building and into the pouring rain, he began running towards the fallen girl.  
  
He knelt down, besides the unconscious girl. His mahogany eyes fell upon her blood-covered face, the fresh blood, as it gushed out of the fresh, deep gash on her left cheek. The rain fell on her body, slowly washing the blood away though more gushed out through the opening in her cheek, taking the old blood's place.  
  
He knelt there, looking at her, his body slowly being overwhelmed with usual emotions; that were quickly overcoming him...slowly taking control of him...emotions...ones he had never felt before...  
  
"Aerisa..." he whispered, lifting the motionless body off the ground.   
  
He knelt there on the cold ground, holding Aerisa in his strong arms. Using his right shoulder as a pillow for her head, he wrapped one arm around her for support and used his other (free) hand to wipe the red ooze off her pale face.  
  
"Aerisa...wake up..." he whispered again, into her ear as the rain continued beating hard, pouring down on them. "Please...don't leave me..."  
  
"Aerisa!!??"   
  
"Kai!??" Voices yelled from within the club, followed by advancing footsteps.   
  
Kai let go of the still, unconscious Aerisa, and walked way, just as the back door of the club opened.  
  
"Kai, there you are...what are you doing ou-" Sauri begun but froze in her spot when her eyes fell upon her fallen friend.  
  
"Aerisa!" Rosal yelled, running towards her blood-covered friend. The others ran towards Aerisa, and into the pouring rain, all that is except, Kai.  
  
"Aerisa, hand on...Come on guys, we've got to get her out of here."  
  
[ Back at the hotel - Ray's Room ]  
  
The Bladebreakers and Crystal Hearts sat there waiting...waiting...waiting...waiting...  
  
"Ahhhh!!...I CAN'T take it anymore!" Tyson shouted, impatiently.  
  
"Oh shut up Tyson, you're not the only one here, who's worried. We all are." Lenaca said, opening her red eyes as she lifted her head towards the window, across the room. Her eyes shifted around the room, everyone was there, sitting, waiting for Sauri to come back from next door, (since she was examining Aerisa's wounds). Kai had disappeared, once again, but that was one of the last things on everyone else's minds right now.  
  
[ Balcony ]  
  
Ray sat there on the stone railing of his hotel room's balcony. His back against the wall as he leant against it, his golden orbs closed as he mediated his mind, trying to focus on the sounds of the still falling rain, that was all around him...trying not to worry about her...  
  
He left had left one of the (two) doors that lend back into his room, open, allowing the cool breeze to enter his room. It had stopped raining a while ago, though the rain had picked up again...more like a drizzle this time...  
  
'Aerisa please be okay...' Ray thought, his mind wondering back to the horrifying images from earlier. Ray clenched his Driger (blade) in his hand and closed his eyes, just as the rain stopped, and the dark grey clouds started to part. A ray of golden sunshine found its way through the opening of the clouds, hitting the Chinese boy's face and he made a wish...a wish that his love would survive...that she'd be okay...   
  
After making the wish, Ray opened his hand and looked down at Driger. The sun shone brightly on his Driger bit, and as if responding to the light Driger began to glow a bright green light...  
  
[ Next door - Kai's room ] (Note: Kai's room is at one end of the hall, then Ray's room is next door and Max's room is beside Ray's and then Tyson's room is at the opposite end of the hall (from Kai's room))  
  
Aerisa laid there, on Kai's bed, her wound was now finished being dressed by Sauri. Her green eyes were barely open, as she looked beside her at her Fuego bit beast, which was still inside her beyblade. Fuego was glowing a bright red colour...as if it was trying to communicate with another bit beast...that was somewhere near by...  
  
"There, all done. Aerisa you stay here and rest...the medicine should start taking affect soon." Sauri said looking at her friend whom had just fallen asleep. 'Guess I better go tell the other the news...I hope Kai doesn't mind that we brought her into his room...but we needed to treat her as soon as possible.' Sauri thought as she packed up her first aid stuff and headed out of the room.  
  
*Aerisa's dream *  
  
"Daddy?...Daddy??..." a five-year-old Aerisa called out, as she wondered around her father's large mansion like cabin. Since her mother was on a business trip in Russia, Aerisa was spending the summer with her father.  
  
"Daddy?...where are yooou??" the little girl asked as she walked down the hallway, heading towards her father's room.  
  
"Daddy...?" she called again, opening her father's bedroom door. She walked inside and looked around, her small green eyes then found her father...in bed with a bunch of women...  
  
[ Later on...]  
  
Aerisa sat there, on the bench by her bedroom window. Her short red hair was tied up in two ponytails, with ribbons.  
  
"Aerisa." Her father called, as he stepped into his daughter's room. He walked up to his daughter and took a seat beside her. "What's wrong Aerisa?"  
  
Aerisa looked down at her family photo that she held in her arms, through her tear filled eyes. He mother, looks just like her in the photo. She and Aerisa's father are smiling hold their only child, their daughter, in their arms.  
  
"Are you and mommy mad, again?" she asked looking at her father.  
  
"No. No Aerisa, we're not mad at each other."  
  
"Bu...bu...but...why...?"  
  
"Look, Aerisa..."  
  
[ Few Years Later... ]  
  
"But why step-father?"  
  
"Look, Aerisa..."  
  
[ Few years later...- Aerisa's mother has gotten married again, for the third time ]  
  
"Why step-father?"  
  
"What do you mean, Aerisa, my dear daughter?" Aerisa's (second) stepfather asked.  
  
"I'm not your daughter! I'm not I tell you!"  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady." He stepfather warned as he began beating her up, just like her last stepfather and her real father did...  
  
"Just go to hell!" Aerisa yelled, being on the verge of crying, once again as her stepfather continued abusing her. "Why, why are you cheating on her!!?"  
  
"Look, Aerisa, its not cheating. It's the only way to be happy, truly happy, without ever getting hurt. It's perfectly fine..." he stepfather had told her, saying the same line her last stepfather and even her real father had told her every time she had caught them cheating on her mother.  
  
Except this stepfather took it one step farther...he abused her like the last two did...but he sexually did...her raped her...  
  
Over the years the three men, that were Aerisa's so-called "fathers", drilled one thing into the young Aerisa's mind - the only way to be truly happy in life, was to do what they did.  
  
*End of Dream *  
  
Kai walked into his room, a cool breeze touched his face...his body...greeting him back to his room. He walked across his room and walked outside onto his balcony, sensing that someone was there...  
  
[ Balcony ]  
  
She sat there, sitting on the railing, her long yellow and orange dress dancing in the wind. Her olive skinned face, no longer its sickening pale colour as it was before. Her legs are now hanging over the balcony edge, her back towards Kai, as he walked silently up to her.  
  
"I thought you'd be a sleep by now, thanks to the medicine."  
  
"Oh, hey Kai." Aerisa greeted the blue haired teen, as he took a seat beside her.  
  
"How's your cheek doing?" Kai asked softly, running his fingers gently along the bandage on her left cheek.   
  
"Been better but at least I know I won't end up with a scar...even though it's really deep. I've gotten worst cuts before but I haven't gotten any scars since..." Aerisa paused as the memories...her recent dreams...flashed in front of her, once again.  
  
Aerisa sighed, sensing that Kai was completely lost, knowing that she'd have to explain this one too.  
  
"Ever since I was about eight years old, I've never gotten any scars, for some reason my body always heals very quickly." She explained to Kai.  
  
"And what exactly happened when you were eight?" Kai asked, his voice still having a slight sharp edge to it.  
  
"I was kidnapped on my eighth birthday...I lost the next two years of my life until I finally escaped when I was ten..." Aerisa answered, turning away from Kai. "I don't really remember much about those two years...but they did something to me...I'm sure of it...the last scar I ever got and still have it the one right here..." Aerisa said, placing her hand above her left breast. "From my first stepfather."  
  
Aerisa close her eyes, trying to keep out the memories that were flooding back...one's she had suppressed for so long...one's that for some reason were coming back now...  
  
"S'ok..." Kai said, his voice soft...much softer then normal. He stood beside Aerisa, wrapping his arms around her, shielding her from the world...letting her feel that he was there...for her...with her...so she could feel his warmth...  
  
[ Later that night...Kai's bedroom ]  
  
Kai lay there alone in the cold darkness of his room. The moonlight trickling through a break in the curtains, the silver light lit up the sleeping teen's face, making it look like a pale silver, yet greyish colour.  
  
He lay there, sleeping, as if nothing could faze him from his sleep...just then he stirred in his sleep...as memories from his past came back...once again...  
  
*Kai's dream *  
  
"Good night young master, Kai." A man said coldly as he pushed a young boy, about eight or so years old, into a dark, cold room.  
  
'I remember this place...this night...Boris...one of your guards found me wondering the Abbey halls...he tossed me back in here...in this dungeon...my room...' Kai thought as he stood there, invisible to the world, as the events of his past...his memories...played right before him...thought they seemed so new...as if they just happened yesterday...but in reality this all happened about eight years ago...  
  
The younger Kai slowly climbed back onto his feet, pulling himself up by the use of his nearby bed. Carefully, he walked back towards the steel-barred door of his bedroom...towards the voices outside...  
  
Reaching the door Kai found that the door wasn't closed all the way. So stretching out his small arms, he grabbed onto the door handle and opened it just enough so he could see what was happening, just outside of his room...  
  
There, right outside of his room was Voltaire - (Kai's grandfather) - and Boris. They seemed to be talking about someone...though the smaller Kai couldn't see whom it was.  
  
'Tala?' he thought, wondering what his friend did this time...well he figure that it was Tala since he was always causing trouble around the Abbey.  
  
But what happened next disproved the young child's thoughts.  
  
Voltaire pushed a little girl in front of Boris and then the two men walked down the hallway, dragging the tomboy...the little girl along with them...  
  
She looked right at the younger Kai...though neither of them knew who the other was...as she was dragged away...into the shadows...  
  
Kai followed his younger self down the hallway, as he followed Voltaire and Boris. After walking through a bunch of corridors and endless mazes of hallways, the two men and the girl walked into a room.  
  
The young Kai watched through the keyhole...he watched it all...everything that happened...they...  
  
*End of Dream *  
  
[ Morning ]  
  
Kai woke up the next morning in his hotel room. He lay there, with his arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling, thinking. That dream...he couldn't remember everything that happened that night...eight years ago...but something...something scared him back then...that caused him to suppress the memory for all these years...but then, why now? Why did it return now?  
  
'Lenaca...? Could it have been you...are you the girl that I saw, eight years ago...?'  
  
[ Beach - a bit later on ]  
  
The hot summer sun was beating down on him...his black hair...his slim muscular chest...as he walked down the beach in his swim shorts. The wind in his hair, dancing with each strand of his bangs...as his golden yellow orbs followed the sea of sand...the brilliant sight of the blue ocean, lining the shoreline...following...following her once again...  
  
*Ray's point of view *  
  
There she was once again...in front of me...walking away...there's something about her that draws me...I don't know what...but there's something about her that won't let me let her go...  
  
I walked up to her...she's wearing her blue and violet flowered bikini with that long matching see-through skirt of her's...her hair tied up in a messy ponytail with a few strands of loose hair, that flowed freely in the wind...the sun beating down on her as she walks across the desert of never ending sand, that lines the calm blue ocean...  
  
"Aerisa..." I called her, placing a hand on her shoulders.  
  
*Normal point of view *  
  
"Oh hey, Ray." Aerisa said, sounding a bit surprised as she turned around to face him.  
  
"What are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
"I couldn't find Kai this morning so I decided to go for a swim." Aerisa explained, turning towards the horizon...looking at the waves as they gently flowed towards the shoreline.  
  
"So Max was right..." Ray mumbled.  
  
"Right about what?" Aerisa asked slightly confused, looking back at Ray.  
  
"About you and Kai." Ray said looking away from Aerisa, trying to hide his face...his emotions...the pain that he was feeling...the pain that was growing inside of him...since he had last talked to Max.  
  
"Oh, Ray." Aerisa sighed softly, as she cupped her right hand around Ray's cheek. Taking a few steps, she moved herself in front of him. "I told you Ray, I could never love you back...or anyone else for that matter. I'm a player it's what I do...I-" Aerisa was saying but it was Ray's turn to cut her off.  
  
A few moments later, Ray pulled away from their kiss, so that they were a couple of centimetres away from each other.  
  
Ray lifted his hand, cupping Aerisa's cheek while the other moved a few strands of hair away from her face. His golden orbs met her green ones as he whispered; "But I love you...and always will..." His soft, warm lips then meet that of Aerisa's...connecting them once again...  
  
Ray pulled away. "And I know that you do too."  
  
Aerisa ran her fingers along his lips as she spoke; "Of course I do...come on...let's go for a swim..."  
  
The two of them walked away, together, hand-in-hand.  
  
[ Afternoon - Golden Fire Stadium ]  
  
[ Arena 1 ]  
  
"And welcome back, as the score is still tied 2-2, between the Demolition Boys and the newest team to join us here - the Demolishers! Now let's get ready for the third and final, tie-breaker match up!" the announcer's voice rang throughout the stadium.  
  
"So we're gonna have a practise after watching this match up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...some of us are actually trying to pay attention to the match...unlike some people..." Sauri told her teammates.  
  
"Oh yeah, right. The only reason you're actually paying attention is 'cause your crush is battling." Rosal teased Sauri, poking her arm.   
  
"Yeah, so? It's not like I'm not the only one who likes someone here." Sauri said defensively, looking at Rosal. "I've seen that you haven't wasted anytime to get your fingers around another two guys... I've seen the way that Tyson and Max look at you Rosal, don't think that I haven't."  
  
"Oh, yeah, well I'm not the only one that they like...I've seen the way that they look at you too, Sauri." Rosal informed her friend. "I know that you've noticed it. And that you don't mind it either."   
  
"Yeah, well whatever...can we just watch the match?" Sauri asked, trying to change the topic.  
  
Lenaca and Aerisa sighed, turning their attention back to the match. Just in time to see a chunk of sharp metal go flying out of the beydish and head right towards Sauri.  
  
"Sauri!! Duck!!" Lenaca and Aerisa yelled together, just in the nick of time.  
  
"Well I guess that we now know the dangers of having front row seats, during a beyblade battle." Aerisa stated, pulling a chunk of metal out of the back of Sauri's seat.  
  
"Yeah, flying beyblade pieces..." Lenaca stated, looking at Sauri as she got up off the ground and sat back on her seat.  
  
"...a wolf head..."Sauri mumbled, looking at the grey piece of metal that had flown right at her, a second ago. "...It's from Tala's Wolborg's attack ring..."  
  
"And The Demolishers, move onto the next round!!" the announcer yelled with enthusiasm. "And now...uh oh...it looks like The Demolishers' team leader...is getting ready to calm his team's third bit beast today...Tala's Wolborg."  
  
"What!?" Sauri exclaimed, in total and complete shock. "But they...they can't..."  
  
"Sauri...?" Rosal said, getting a bit scared since her usually calm friend was loosing her cool.   
  
"Sauri, calm down...there's nothing that we can do about it...they've already taken Ian's and Bryan's bit beasts...we're just going to have to wait until we get to fight them in the tournament." Lenaca stated, trying to calm down her friend.  
  
Sauri sat there, watching...her calm, cool, collective-self, slowly slipping away...  
  
Tala slowly stood up, getting up off the ground after the shockwaves of his opponent's recent attacks, had worn off. He wiped the blood of his face, his cold, icy blue eyes staring directly at the cloaked person in front of him, trying to pin his famous death stare on the completely hidden figure.  
  
Once on his feet his icy blue orbs looked from each of the black-cloaked members of the Demolishers, to the other. Then the cloaked figure he had just lost against started to laugh, evilly.   
  
"Its time now Vernisa, to claim our prize." The blader, standing in front of Tala, informed his bit beast that was still inside his silver blade.  
  
Tala looked on, not believing that he was actually going to steal his bit beast - Wolborg. His ice blue eyes daring the other teen as he looked at his blade, which had stopped spinning, and was now lying on the base of the beydish, motionless.  
  
"Vernisa!" the cloaked figured yelled, calling out his bit beast.  
  
A deadly black light shot out from the still spinning, silver beyblade. Out of this pillar of darkness a sharp, ear-piercing cry, rang out. Then a black and silver eagle emerged, spreading its large wings; it let out another sharp cry. Its red eyes fell upon Tala's grey beyblade, as it began to move closer.  
  
Tala stood there, looking closely at it, the huge eagle bit beast in front of him. Its body puzzled him, along with everyone in the stadium. Unlike the other bit beasts they had seen, this one you couldn't see through...it seemed...almost...alive...as if it wasn't a type of projection...like the other bit beasts...  
  
As Vernisa neared Tala's blade, a red light began to emerge from the grey blade, as the mystery blader started to force Wolborg out of his beyblade, in order to steal it.  
  
Meanwhile; Sauri looked on and stood up from her seat in the ultra crowded stadium as the seats covered the entire stadium around the walls. She walked forwards with her hands on the railing that defends the balcony and stairs that allows you to see the action in the middle of the circular-shaped stadium.  
  
She pushed herself up with her hands on the railing and lifted her body up and over the railing in a swift movement and landed on the ground near the seats. She looked up at the people involved in the now ended battle. So near, yet so far away. Standing up, with her gaze fixed, she picked up her feet, grabbing her beyblade and launcher and ran towards where the real action is.  
  
"Sauri!"  
  
"Let's go." Lenaca said, as the girls grabbed their beyblades and launchers, while they followed Sauri; over the railing and onto the lower level of the stadium, where the action was.  
  
"Sauri, you weren't going to keep all of the fun for yourself, were you?" Aerisa asked, jokingly when she and the other two girls caught up.  
  
Sauri didn't make notice of her teammate's statement as the four girls clicked their beyblades into their launchers. As soon as the four Crystal Hearts reached the edge of the beydish they launched their beyblades, at the same time, into the dish.  
  
The four colourful blades headed straight towards Vernisa and it's silver beyblade, trying to stop it from taking Tala's bit beast away.  
  
"Enjoy the ride." Sauri said coldly, as the four Crystal Hearts' beyblades span around and around Vernisa and his beyblade. The four blades were moving so fast that their colours seemed to blend together, forming a never ending sea of red, gold, silver, black, blue, white and orange (all the colours of the Crystal Hearts' beyblades).  
  
"Kiss your blade goodbye." Aerisa stated, a tone of pure evil delight in her voice could be heard, as her ice-cold aura was quickly returning.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Elemental Soul Surrender!!" the four girls yelled together as...  
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed and all of those who haven't and just read this story. Also I'm sending out a BIG thanks to my friends Sauri and Gracie for helping me out with this chapter...I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have but it'll probably will have at least 3 or 4 more chapters...and there might be a sequel...depending on if I get responses from you (the readers) saying if you want a sequel or not. 


	17. So maybe ease dropping isn't so bad afte

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters).   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16: So maybe ease dropping isn't so bad after all   
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
"Elemental Soul Surrender!!" the four girls yelled together as four beams of light shot out from the never-ending sea of colours that was revolving around Vernisa.   
  
The four lights merged together, creating a great blaze of light and then out of the light came...The four lights merged together, creating a great blaze of light and then out of the light came the flash of four different bit beast, each belonging to one of the Crystal Hearts. As they used their most powerful and dangerous attack...one that had never been seen before...Elemental Soul Surrender...by merging all their elements - fire, earth, water and ice...it creates an immense amount of power, enough to beat the strongest bit beasts imaginable...  
  
  
  
At could be heard throughout the whole stadium as the BBA's official security guards were called in, to investigate what the trouble was...and to get rid of the four intruders from the crowd...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. All five blades." Rosal reported as the Crystal Hearts ran through the large clouds of smoke and the bright light that was created by their bit beasts' team attack - their destruction actually. While getting the five bit beast containing, beyblades and themselves away from the beydish.   
  
"Where are they?" a few of the security guards asked each another when all of the smoke and light had vanished.  
  
"What do they mean...?" Rosal wondered, flipping her orange and white hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at the Demolishers' team bench. "...they're...right...there...or at least they were..."  
  
"Damnit. They took the chance and got away." Lenaca said sounding rather upset that their plan had failed.  
  
"Well at least we got all our blades back in one piece...including Tala's...right?" Aerisa asked, walking towards Rosal whom was standing in front of her, near the beydish.  
  
"Yuppo." Rosal replied cheerfully, handing the girls their blades back, bit beasts and all.  
  
"Where'd..." Lenaca was going to ask but she didn't have to finish her sentence 'cause right away Rosal simply pointed towards Sauri.  
  
"Well I guess we're stuck with explaining everything to security...once again...I really hate this part." Aerisa sighed, shaking her head as the three friends walked over to the guards.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*Sauri's point of view *  
  
There he is...standing there all alone...once again...like always...alone...His back towards me...but I can still feel it...the cold deadly aura that's always around him.  
  
I walked closer, slowly, taking my time...watching him...from his lovely red hair...to his every movement...  
  
I think he's still a bit in shock...or at least confused about everything that just happened. I'll explain things to him...no wait...I can't...damnit...I hate my job sometimes...sometimes...I just wish I could be a normal every day teenage girl...  
  
He's turning around...towards me...he senses me coming...  
  
Our eyes meet...his and mine...as I continue walking forward...my long white shirt dragging along the floor as I walked...my fav white shirt still has it's sliver wolf picture on it...it shows my mid-drift...just enough...not too much...or too little...its just right...just like the feelings I have now...as his icy blue orbs look at me...  
  
"Tala." I say, finally reaching him...finally by his side...where I want to stay...forever...  
  
*Tala's point of view *  
  
I looked at the three girls talking to the security guards...they put away their handcuffs after the three (girls) talked to them for a while...stupid good for nothing guards...  
  
What was that?  
  
I heard someone coming closer...closer to me...I returned my attention to the three girls again...then it hit me...one of them was gone...I guess all those stupid years of training in the Abbey wasn't so worthless after all...  
  
I turned around...my eyes fell upon the missing silver haired girl...she better not be one of those crazy fans...I've seen too many of those lately...  
  
*Normal point of view *  
  
"What?" the red haired boy replied sharply, crossing his arms along his chest...just like Kai always does. His icy blue eyes stared at her...pinning one of his icy cold death stares on her...  
  
"Here. I figured that you'd want your blade back." Sauri said, trying to break free from Tala's death stare...but failed...there was something...deep inside those eyes...something...She shook her head mentally and handed Tala his grey blade. Their hands accidentally meet...they gently ribbed against one another as she placed Wolborg back into his master's hand.   
  
Sauri felt her cheeks getting unusually warm...then realizing that she was probably...and most likely starting to blush...Sauri quickly drew back her hand, trying not to make any eye contact with the red haired fallen angel...that was standing right in front of her. Trying to cover it up, she pretended to have drawn back her hand in order to fix her hair, moving some of it behind her ears. It seemed be working since the teen gave Sauri a puzzled look, but then again that was expected since Tala, along with his teammates and Kai grew up in the Abbey together...all boys...no girls.  
  
"I guess you want me to thank you." Tala replied, the cold sharp edge in his voice was still there, like always. "Don't think you're that lucky."  
  
"Well you better say it. After all we did just risk our bit beasts to save yours'. Not like you actually deserved our help, by the way your acting now." Lenaca shot back at Tala, as she and the other Crystal Hearts joined Sauri.  
  
"Hn. Whatever." Tala mumbled, giving the girls cold looks before walking away, heading over to the rest of his team. His two strands of loose hair that hung at the front of his side, swaged side to side as he walked, away.  
  
"He gives me the creeps. Sau (Sauri) you sure about this guy?" Rosal asked curiously, making it quite obvious that she didn't like him.   
  
Sauri nodded.  
  
"I don't get you...liking a cold-hearted person like him..." Aerisa half whispered, half mumbled.  
  
"He's just like Kai...kinda...and you like him." Sauri pointed out.  
  
"Correction, he likes me."  
  
Lenaca rolled her red eyes at Aerisa's statement, not believing that she didn't like Kai back...but then again Lenaca knew that Aerisa tried not to get too emotionally attached to guys. "What else is new?" she stated sarcastically to show that she didn't believe Aerisa.   
  
After a few looks that were exchanged between Aerisa and Lenaca...and of course laughter from Rosal and Sauri, the four girls followed Tala over to the Demolition Boys' team bench.   
  
"What do you want?" Spencer asked, seeing that the Crystal Hearts had followed his team captain. His crystal blue eyes staring at them, giving the impression that he wanted to kill them or at least see them drop dead, right on the spot.  
  
"We're undercover BBA agents. Please follow us." Sauri replied, lying of course.  
  
"And why should we believe you, four? Just cause you all happened to save my bit beast? It's not like you tried to save Ian's and Bryan's bit beasts."  
  
"Look, Tala." Lenaca blurted out, her coldness being equal to that of Tala's.  
  
"We didn't get arrested for jumping out of the stands, did we? No, I don't think so. So you and you're little team members are going to follow us and give us your complete and total cooperation." Sauri told the guys.  
  
Aerisa and Rosal stood there looking at Sauri completely shocked. She...their Sauri...had just totally and completely told her BIGGEST crush in the world to literally 'shut up'. The two girls' eyes quickly changed from completely speechless and shocked, to they're normal, player selves again, turning their attention back to the guys. Oh if you're wondering if Lenaca was surprised...she was, very surprised...she just doesn't show her emotions around strangers very often.   
  
"Come. Now." Rosal instructed, her black skirt twirling as she turned around, in order to lead the way out of the stadium's lower level.  
  
[ Hallway ]  
  
Rosal lead the Demolition Boys, Lenaca and Sauri down the changeroom hallway, with Aerisa close behind.  
  
The red haired girl walked slowly behind the seven other teens, thinking.  
  
*Aerisa's point of view *  
  
Things keep getting weirder and weirder as we get closer to our assignments...and as the tournament progresses, things are just more mysterious...this new team...the Demolishers...there's something about them...they seem so familiar...but I don't know why...  
  
'Just thinking about my past gives me pain now.' I think, holding the side of my head, trying to stop the stinging pain that occurs every time I try to remember my past.  
  
...my past...that dream from yesterday...no the flashback...my past...it was from my childhood...but these memories...I surpressed so long ago...why are they coming back...my "fathers" (note: she's referring the word 'fathers' to her real father, and two step-fathers)...curse them all...all three of them...  
  
*Normal point of view *  
  
'What was that?' Aerisa thought as she neared one of the changerooms in this corridor. She slowed down her pace, allowing the other even (teens) to advance farther down the hall with her.  
  
After a few moments she walked, without making a sound towards the closed door on her right. It was the door of the Demolishers' changeroom.  
  
Aerisa stood there, listening carefully to everything that was happening...being discussed inside the (change)room...  
  
[ Inside the Demolishers' changeroom ]  
  
"That was too easy. This whole thing is boring." One of the Demolishers complained. A female to be exact, her body still hidden within her thick black cloak, only the rough outline of her face and body could be made out...though barely.  
  
She stood in the corner at the far end of the room, her hands fiddling with her beyblade that had already collected over six bit beasts - one of which was Ian's bit beast and the other (bit beast) were collected during the preliminary rounds of the tournament.  
  
"Oh stop complaining. At least you got some fun today." Another member of the Demolishers shot back, sounding quite upset that he didn't get to battle in today's match up. "I better get to battle next time."  
  
"You will, Rob. So stop your complaining." The third member said.  
  
"Good. I'm dieing to see how well these Crystal Heart pieces actually work." Rob replied, as he pulled back the hood of his black cloak, revealing his very short brown hair. He turned around, his blue eyes falling upon the one member who hasn't spoken yet - their team leader.  
  
"Trust me, they work. Our boss wouldn't tell us to use something to help us steal bit beasts if it didn't work." The team leader stated, reassuring his teammates.  
  
"Yes, well I'm glad that you decided to actually come back here." A fourth figure said, appearing from out of the shadows. The figure walked closer to the team captain and paused, pulling off the team leader's hood. "Ry..."  
  
The other teammates gasped, slightly. They were used to Ry pretending to be their fourth member.  
  
Ry's green eyes danced with amusement, "Sorry about that Leader."  
  
"Just don't do it again." The 'Leader' - also known as the real team captain of the Demolishers - replied. The teen held out his hand, as if waiting for Ry to give something back to him.  
  
Sure enough Ry sighed a bit, being forced to give back what he had taken from his team captain. He placed the silver beyblade, which contained the bit beast; Vernisa in it, into his team captain's hand - since it was really his beyblade and bit beast and Ry's.  
  
"Here, take your crystal heart piece back." The team captain said, as he magically pulled a crystal heart piece out from his beyblade's bit and placed it into Ry's hand. "Just remember, the fourth and final piece is mine since it's the largest and most powerful. It shall be mine when we find it." He said, referring to the last crystal heart piece his team was searching for.  
  
Ry, Rob and the female blader nodded in agreement.  
  
"Since each of us have our own pieces its only right for you to get the last and final piece." Ry added, even though he still thought that he should've gotten the largest piece. He pulled out his metallic blue beyblade (as he spoke,) from his cloak's hidden pocket. Ry held the (crystal) heart piece over his beyblade bit, which contains he's bit beast - Kuria. When the heart piece was directly over Kuria, Ry let go of it and a small pillar of dark light shot out from his blade and absorbed the crystal heart piece.  
  
"I wonder how Boss figured out that the four crystal heart pieces, when absorbed into a beyblade that contains a bit beast...that'd it would give it (the bit beast) a large power boost, and a real physical form..." the female pondered out loud.  
  
"I dunno, A." Rob replied, calling the female by her nickname since no one knew her real name.  
  
"Forget about it, we'll never find out. Plus we have more important things to do..." the team captain reminded.  
  
[ Outside the Demolishers' changeroom ]  
  
Aerisa gasped. 'That's it...that's how they're doing it...but then...holy shit...I need to tell the others...with this enormous power from the crystal heart pieces...added to the power of bit beasts...they could...control the world...' Aerisa thought as she quickly sped down the hall to find her teammates.  
  
[ Farther down the hall - The Demolition Boys' changeroom ]  
  
"Are you sure you guys don't know them?" Rosal asked for about the thousandth, millionth time...or at least it felt like that to everyone in the room.  
  
"Rosal, stop asking the same question over and over again. They already told us that they know nothing about the Demolishers." Lenaca said rolling her red eyes.  
  
"Are we done, yet?"  
  
"Yes, we do have better things to do then wasting time here with you three." Ian added, very impatiently.  
  
Sauri opened her mouth to speak but was rudely cut off when Aerisa barged into the room. "Hold everything!" the red head exclaimed, sounding a bit out of breath. She paused her sentence and walked over to an empty seat beside Tala and sat down. Sauri felt like strangling her friend for taking the seat she was going to sit in...but she decided not to, and just wait until later on.  
  
"And where have you been?" Lenaca asked cruelly.  
  
"Finding out some very interesting things." Aerisa replied and went on telling her teammates about what she had over heard, and of course she spoke in Spanish. About not even halfway through Aerisa's explanation, Spencer, Bryan and Ian got up, saying that they didn't want to be bothered with such nonsense and left. Leaving Tala behind, so he could fill them in later...that is IF he found out anything that was worth their time.  
  
'Great now I'm stuck with the four Spanish speaking idiots...just my luck...' Tala thought as he stood up and walked away from the girls, heading over to the large window that out looked a simple garden. '...there's something familiar about one of them...but why...'  
  
As he walked across the room, his two long red bangs swaged as usual. His ice blue orbs were completely focused on what was in front of him, emitting his usual cold, cruel aura. Even though he was completely focused on what was in front of him, that didn't mean that he wasn't listening to the girls' conversation, though he couldn't understand them.  
  
'Tala...I wish you'd just open up to us, even though it's not like you to do so...specially since we just all met.' Sauri thought, sighing quietly as she watched Tala, her long time crush, out of the corner of her greenish-blue eyes.  
  
"Rosal, Lenaca you two come with me. Sauri you'll see if you can find out anything new." Aerisa instructed, taking over Lenaca's 'job' as team captain. Aerisa motioned towards Tala, while looking at Sauri, telling her to follow him, keeping a close eye. Sauri nodded. The girls quickly said their seeya laters and soon left the Demolition Boys' changeroom, leaving Sauri and Tala, alone.  
  
[ Back at the hotel's practise room - top floor ]  
  
"GO Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as his white blade headed straight for Ray's Driger (blade) at top speed, knocking it out of the dish in one shot, for the second time today.  
  
"Tyson, Max, take a break." Kai instructed, then seeing the two guys walk off to the other side of the room, Kai walked over to Ray whom was standing by a beydish in the middle of the room.  
  
"You're using up too much of your energy too early in the match, Ray. Stop attacking so carelessly, without thinking, or else I'll have no choice but to sit you out in the next match-up." Kai warned coldly, hiding the fact that he was actually trying to help, just like he always did. "Did you hear me?" Kai asked rudely, wondering why Ray didn't answer him, especially since he always did.  
  
"Look ok, I'm sorry." Ray sapped back.  
  
"I don't want to hear excuses, just don't do it." Kai replied coldly.  
  
"Fine. Then battle me." Ray challenged, his voice sounding as cold as Kai's.  
  
"Hn," was all Kai's reply, as he walked around the beydish, his long white scarf swaging as he went. Kai paused, standing on the opposite side of the beydish, facing Ray. His crimson eyes looking at Ray, trying to figure out what had gotten into him. Though he was without luck on that one, though Kai could tell that something was definitely wrong with Ray...and that this something, had been driving him crazy lately, causing him not to act himself. One thing did figure out was that Ray was dead serious about beating Kai in this battle...for some reason. 'Fool.' Kai thought as he and Ray locked their beyblades into their launchers.  
  
"Are you ready, yet?" Ray asked, his voice filled with emotion...it sounded like...like hatred...like the only way he could release his anger...his pain...was by this...though none of Ray's teammates could figure this out.  
  
"The question is are you ready to answer some questions, Raymond?"  
  
"Who the...?" Tyson asked as the four Bladebreakers were interrupted as the doors leading into the room were rudely flung open, smashing hard against the brick walls. Allowing a voice to enter and echo throughout the huge, wooden floored room. This room of course had more than a couple of beydishes spread out throughout.  
  
"Aerisa...Lenaca...Rosal...? What are you three doing here?" Max questioned sounding quite surprised. The girls had told them that they'd be out all day so they (the Bladebreakers) were quite surprised to see them so early.  
  
"We're asking the questions here." Aerisa rudely replied as she walked pass Max and Tyson, closely followed by Lenaca. She was just a bit upset at the fact that she had overheard that everything that was going on during the tournament...to do with the stolen bit beasts...had everything to do with the box that Ray had, which was stolen. She just couldn't figure out why he had possessed such an object...did he plan to use the crystal heart pieces in order to help his team win the World Tournament...or was everything she had overheard was a lie...or just something more...  
  
"Just excuse her, she's having a bit of a bad day." Rosal apologized to Tyson and Max, sounding a bit embarrassed. Her warm brown eyes eyeing the two of them as she spoke. She then spun around quickly, causing her light pink skirt to spiral, and then she walked away.  
  
"If you three haven't noticed yet, we're in the middle of training."  
  
"Sheesh, looks like Aerisa isn't the only one having a bad day." Rosal commented when she joined; Kai, Ray, Lenaca and Aerisa by one of the many beydishes in the room. And of course her comment was directed at Ray.  
  
"Look we'd be out of here in a sec. As soon as you," Lenaca said looking directly at Ray, her red eyes meeting the golden eyes of Ray. "Answer a couple of questions."  
  
"Just answer their questions so we can get back to our training." Kai told Ray when the necko-jin turned away from the girls.  
  
'This is NOT going the way I had hoped it would.' Rosal thought, hanging her head. She sighed, turning her head a bit to the side, towards Max and Tyson whom had just joined her by the beydish where everyone else is.  
  
Max caught Rosal's soft brown orbs looking at him, out of the corner of his eyes. The blonde smiled, receiving a smile from Rosal. Max then slowly lifted his hands, bringing them just in front of his chest. He then inter-locked his two pointer fingers, then looked at Rosal.  
  
'Silly Maxie, of course I didn't forget...I'll be there.' Rosal thought as she inter-locked her two pointer fingers and looked at Max, receiving a big happy smile from him. Rosal then turned her attention back to Aerisa and the others, so that she and Max wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.  
  
"Ray, just tell me what exactly was in the blue box." Aerisa asked again, trying to not to freak out at him. After all she wasn't upset at him...it was...these memories that kept haunting her dreams...her mind...they hurt cause...they felt so real...the worst thing is that she couldn't remember if they were real or not...  
  
"I don't know." Ray told them again, wishing that she'd stop asking him the same question over and over again, so that he could stop lying to her.  
  
*Ray's point of view *  
  
Tell me that she believes me...I can't take it anymore...all this lying...damnit Marie (she's Aerisa's cousin from way back in chapter 4)...why did you have to give me that box and make me promise not to tell anyone...not even Aerisa, your cousin...the one person I love...the one that hurts me so...the one I can't live without...  
  
I can't bear it anymore...I can't look at her in the eyes when I'm answering her...she can tell that I'm lying...specially since we've spent so much time together...have you spent as much time with him too?...I can't get you out of my head...the though of you with him...cheating on me...its burning my heart...my soul...slowly eating away at me...I need to get way...just for a while...to think...alone...  
  
*Normal point of view *  
  
"Stop lying to me, Ray. Just tell me the truth, I need to know what was in that box."  
  
"You want to know the truth? Fine I'll tell you," Ray finally said, his golden eyes finally turned their attention back to Aerisa, meeting her eyes once again. That was it, he couldn't do it...tell them, never mind her...those eyes of hers...the look in them... "I can't tell you." Ray stated, his voice filled with emotions that were hidden by the coldness of his voice. As he spoke, he walked away, towards the stairs...he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ray!" Aerisa called, running after the black haired teen. But was stopped dead in her tracks by Lenaca's firm grip on her arm. "Let go." She warned, her green eyes filled with furry as she stared at her friend. "Necesito hablar con él." ("I need to talk to him.") she told Lenaca.  
  
Aerisa was then released from Lenaca's hold and she took off, after Ray. Her golden yellow dress and red hair was blown backwards by the sudden momentum as she ran up the stairs. Her heart pounding faster and faster as she followed her ears, as they picked up Ray's fast paced footsteps.  
  
[ Rooftop of hotel ]  
  
He stood there in front of her, his back towards he, as she stepped onto the rooftop.  
  
"Ray...look...I didn't mean to yell...just tell me what was inside...it's important to my mission...I think I know who's behind all of this..." Aerisa said when she was closer to Ray. She stood beside him as he leaded forward on his arms that were on the railing, which ran along the perimeter of the rooftop.  
  
"I can't tell you, I've already told you that." Ray replied, sounding less cold then before. His golden eyes secretly flashed an emotion of sadness.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I promised that I wouldn't...the person who gave me the box...I don't know why but something about how they looked at me when they made me promise not to tell...I just can't break my promise...I'm sorry, Aerisa." Ray explained, looking at the small world below.  
  
"Fine. So can you tell me who this person is?" Aerisa asked, trying to get some helpful information.  
  
"No." Ray said shaking his head, as he turned towards Aerisa. He stood there looking at her...almost like he was trying to figure something out.  
  
Aerisa sighed; getting a bit frustrated that this was going nowhere. "Is there anything that you can tell me?" Aerisa asked, expecting a 'No' as an answer.  
  
"Yes, I can tell you something. I can tell that something's been worrying you lately; you've been acting differently. So stop pretending, you're not alone, remember? I need to know so that I can help." Ray told her, remembering the conversation they had in the other hotel where the two of them had stayed over night.  
  
[ Flashback - from chapter 7... ]  
  
"Ok.....o..k...Ray...stop...it!" Aerisa pleaded in between giggles. Seeing that there was no sign that he was going to stop, Aerisa rolled along the floor, away from Ray and his tickle attacks and ran out of the bathroom towards the bed. Ray followed her, hot on her trail.  
  
"Ha ha! Got you!" he proudly stated when he caught Aerisa in his strong arms, just before she made it to the bed-her destination. He easily lifted the model-sized girl off the ground and began to spin in circles.  
  
Aerisa waved her arms around while laughing along Ray, asking him to stop before they both got dizzy and fell.   
  
Despite all of her pleading Ray didn't stop spinning. That is, until Aerisa began to wince in pain as she clenched her left side with her hands, while Ray placed her back on the ground beside him.  
  
"Aerisa, you ok? What's wrong?" Ray asked as he knelt down beside her. Looking at her face that was covered in throbbing pain caused a sharp pain; one that he hadn't felt before, even through all the hard times his been through with Mariah. "It's ok Aerisa. Just tell me what's wrong." Ray told her in a soft voice.  
  
Aerisa looked up at Ray then back down at her hands that were clenching her left side. She removed her hands and held it so that Ray could see them.  
  
"You're bleeding." Ray said, his voice filled with shock. He got up and walked over to the table by the couch and pick up the item he had placed there earlier and, then returned back to where Aerisa was kneeling.  
  
Ray knelt down beside Aerisa and helped her stand up and move onto the bed.   
  
"Sit here so that I can take a look." Ray instructed.   
  
Aerisa followed his directions and sat down. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. If anyone should be sorry it should be me cause it'll my fault that you're hurt. But we can argue about that later..." Ray paused and looked from her side to her face and paused, looking at her. "You need to take off you're shirt, so that I can take care of that cut." Ray explained, as he opened up the little first aid box and took out some stuff.  
  
"Ok...just don't enjoy it too much." Aerisa said with a smile as she took off her (more like Ray's) black shirt, revealing her white strapless bra.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt, before?" Ray asked trying to start up another conversation, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he was blushing just a bit.  
  
"I..." she sighed. "...I didn't want you to think that I was weak. My job it...involves me taking the risk of getting hurt like this...My step father, both the first and the second that is, always told me that I weak; just a stupid pathetic girl, especially when I was little. I used to cry a lot when I was little. Overtime I learned to hid my pain from others so that he wouldn't hurt me..." She flinched in pain again, reminding Ray that he needed to work faster.  
  
Ray opened the disinfectant and put some on a cloth. "This may hurt a bit." Ray said as he began cleaning the cut that ran down her left side a bit and then across her ribs. Aerisa winced in pain but didn't say anything, instead she bit her lower lip and tighten her grip on the covers of the bed.   
  
"You don't need to keep everything bottled up inside anymore. You've got friends now and that includes me." Ray said as he put the cloth away and took out some dressings. He looked up at Aerisa and flashed her one of his smiles, which she returned. He then started wrapping the dressings around her waist, making sure that he covered the whole cut. While of course making sure that he wouldn't hurt her.   
  
[ End of flashback ]  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you but you can't tell the others, I don't want them to worry." Ray nodded, and pinky-promised Aerisa that he wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"It's my past...ever since I got that blow to my head at the club, I've been having these weird dreams...memories actually of my past...but I don't remember my childhood that well so I can't say for sure if they're real memories or not." Aerisa went on since she knew she'd have to tell him everything she knew/remembered in order for Ray to understand. "You and everyone else probably think that I'm just another player who just uses my looks to get many boyfriends just to release my desires. And that's true...to a certain point...there's a reason why I am the way I'm today. Besides the fact that I was kidnapped on my eighth birthday and have no memories of what happened in my life for the next two years - until I was about 10-...where my memories are the clearest is where I caught my biological father, first and second step-fathers cheating on my mother. I guess since I grew up with that for as far back as I can remember, that I believed what they told me, when I caught them with other women...they told me 'It's not cheating. It's the only way to be happy, truly happy without every getting hurt. It's perfectly fine...'" Aerisa said, resighting the line that all three men had said to her in her most current memories.  
  
Ray ran his hand through her silky hair, and the other hand rubbed her cheek where her most recent injury way...another wound that had healed quickly and didn't even leave a scar. "S'ok..." he whispered softly. He stood there beside Aerisa, wrapping his arms around her. Letting her feel his presence...his warmth...  
  
'He's so much like him (Kai)...their actions...words...even feelings towards me...but yet...they're so different...could I be falling for him...the both of them...but then...what is this feeling that I have...I wish I knew...but then I don't...cause what happens if they meet the same fate as Jacque did...no, I can't loose them...either of them...' Aerisa thought to herself.  
  
"Your necklace."  
  
"What?" Aerisa asked.  
  
"Your crystal heart (pendant) necklace was in the box." Ray said softly, as he stopped her tears as they ran down her cheeks, making them disappear with a kiss. "Come here..." Ray whispered, pulling her closer, enfolding her within his warm embrace. "I'm sorry...I didn't know...everything's gonna be ok..." As he spoke, Aerisa closed her eyes, snuggling into the warmness, leaning her head against his chest...as the devilish memories slowly faded away...leaving an open wound...that would slowly heal...or would it?  
  
"Aerisa?" Ray questioned, his voice back to its normal soft, irresistible cuteness.   
  
"Mumm?" came the reply, as the slightly shorter girl tried nuzzling her face into Ray's Chinese-style shirt, not wanting this moment...the warmth...safeness...that she hadn't felt since Jacque died...to go away.  
  
Ray smiled at her answer, running his fingers through her long red hair. He looked down and smiled again, seeing a pair of no longer sad, scared eyes, but a pair of green eyes, sparkling with happiness and maybe even more... "We better go back downstairs before they come up here looking for us."  
  
"I guess so," Aerisa said sounding a bit disappointed, receiving a light kiss on the top of her head. "They probably think we killed each other or something." Aerisa said with a giggle. "You go ahead, I'll be down in a minute." Ray nodded, standing by the doorway that led downstairs, then turned, disappearing into the building and down the stairs.  
  
*Aerisa's point of view *  
  
I walked over to the other side of the fairly large rooftop, heading over to the large air conditioning system and other large electronic stuff that you'd find on the top of a twenty-something floored hotel building.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, having heard something coming from over here, earlier. Then next thing I knew someone called my name, from somewhere behind me. I turned around, not seeing anything I faced the other way again...and there in front of my was...him...holding a gun, pointed straight at me...  
  
I heard the gun shot be fired, I closed my eyes...as something I read ran through my head...  
  
~One part loss, ~  
  
~One part no sleep, ~  
  
~One part the screams mistaken for laughter, ~  
  
~One part everything after, ~  
  
~One part love, ~  
  
~One part stepping out of the driving rain, ~  
  
~One part parting ways... ~  
  
The gun shot never hit me...I felt something fall on top of me...I went crashing to the ground, landing hard and fast...it never did hit me but...I heard it be shot...into someone else...  
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the way I'm sorry if any of the Demolition Boys sound OC...I don't really know a lot about them. By the way the little blurb that ran through Aerisa's head, by my friend Da, so please don't use it as your own. Thanks. 


	18. The Past Comes Back

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters).   
  
Aeris: Also I've been getting some reviews asking whom Aerisa is really with, Ray or Kai. Well the thing you have to remember it that Aerisa is a player so technically she's with both Ray and Kai. I'm sorry if this fact is a bit confusing but its one of the things that this story revolves around. I hope that cleared up some confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 17: The Past Comes Back  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
*Aerisa's point of view *  
  
I think I must have been out for a couple of minutes...but I'm not sure anymore...My eyes fluttered open, finding myself still on the rooftop, lying there. 'Marc!' I thought, remembering that I had seen him, holding a gun to me, then it all came back...but then...how am I still alive? I turned my head to my left and there lying beside was my answer... 'Kai!' my mind screamed, seeing him unconscious beside me, he must have blocked the shot...but...then...he's...no!...damnit Kai, why'd you go do something so stupid...I told you I always wear my bullet-proof vest. I thought all of this as I sat up and looked at Kai.  
  
*Normal point of view *  
  
"Kai?" Aerisa asked, turning him over, onto his back. Her green eyes scanning his slim muscular body for a bullet entry spot. But her eyes couldn't find one...then her eyes paused on his beck, where a clear dart was lodged firmly in it. 'Tranquiller dart...so he didn't want me dead...but then...what does he want with me?...' Using her EP, which she always wore, Aerisa called up her friends to help her carry Kai back downstairs.  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
"Why are you still following me?" Tala asked rudely, as he stopped walking, pausing with his eyes closed.  
  
"I already told you, I'm gonna follow you, until you tell me what I need to know." Sauri replied as she continued following Tala, whom had started walking once again.  
  
'Great...now I've got two shadows instead of one...' Tala thought as he walked along the beach, which the Golden Fire Stadium was located on.  
  
"...Where exactly are we going to?" Sauri asked once the two of them reached the end of the long beach, that they had been walking along for a good half an hour or so. There in front of Sauri as a cliff side of large rocks...and hidden there was a hidden cavern...one, which she hadn't noticed before.  
  
"We're not going anywhere." Tala replied, giving Sauri a cold look when he reached the top of the little cliff, which was created by some of the rocks. He then turned and walked off, disappearing into the cave. Sauri told there blinking for a while before sighing, deciding that she'd follow him...just in case. ' I think...no, I know that he's hiding something...I just don't know what...'   
  
Sauri walked farther and farther into the cavern, her long white skirt swaging with every stride she took. When she was deep into the passage a cold, almost winterish breeze hit her body almost making her body freeze, but she knew she had to keep going, (in order to find out what Tala's hiding.) 'A breeze...this tunnel must have an exit soon...' Sauri thought as she continued down the tunnel that turned once in a while, and went off in another direction.  
  
A few white crystal-like objects floated down the tunnel, travelling along with a freezing breeze, freezing everything that it touched. 'Huh?' Sauri thought feeling something cold land on the tip of her nose. Wrinkling her nose, she lifted her hand and touched the small cold spot. She then lowered her hand, just enough to see it. 'Snow? But that's impossible...' Sauri thought, watching the snowflakes fall on her hand as she neared an opening in the tunnel. 'It's the middle of spring...so where's all this snow coming from?'  
  
Hearing a familiar whooshing like sound, Sauri quickened her pace and continued walking towards the opening of the tunnel, in front of her. Stepping into the large cavern like opening, Sauri was greeted by the oh-too familiar artic wind again. Drawing her arms around herself, Sauri began walked around, this new area of the cave. Ice crystals covered the ceiling, from which they hung, covering the cave walls in their majestic winter beauty. Snow partly covered each and very crystal tip, along with the crystal clear ground. And there in the mist of the blizzard, in the middle of the cavern was him, her fallen angel of ice. Lifting one foot at a time, Sauri walked into the eye of the storm, slowly nearing the red haired teen. The whooshing like sound getting louder and louder, then, when she reached his side, she saw it, his grey beyblade...his silver wolf bit beast...the cause of the sudden storm...  
  
"It's so beautiful." Sauri whispered in amazement, though her voice seemed to echo loudly through the empty, icy cavern.  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the thought of being followed, the fallen angel spoke; "Wolborg, return." He ordered, sensing that Sauri had followed him, into the cave. The silver-glowing wolf howled, as if in sorrow...as if it didn't want to leave...as it was slowly consumed by a red light as it disappeared back into his home...his beyblade...  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tala asked coldly, his back towards Sauri as he spoke. His icy blue orbs focusing on his still spinning blade, which was still causing the abnormal storm.  
  
"Nothing." Sauri replied as she looked around the large cavern, watching the snow as it swirled around, out from Tala's blade, then after being blown around for a while, the white crystal-like flakes fell to the ground. Sauri shuttered at the coldness of the wind that blew around in the cavern, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.  
  
"What's wrong, cold?" Tala questioned, the teasing tone in his cold voice was evident. The fallen angel smirked; "Better get used to it, the next rounds are in Russia."   
  
Sauri shuttered again as the cold wind threatened to rip through her flesh. Drawing in a quick breath, her insides began to feel like it was freezing, causing the silver haired girl to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
'This feeling...what is it?...it feel so...so...strange...' Tala thought coolly, watching the silver haired girl beside him.  
  
'Uhh?' Sauri thought, blinking. 'Is he...?...he's holding me...' She looked up, towards Tala whom had his arms around her. A light red blush appearing on her face when she realized that he was looking right at her...into her eyes, those greenish-blue orbs of hers, that he couldn't help but look at...there was just something...something inside of them that made him second-guess himself.  
  
Realizing that she was looking back at him, Tala turned his face away, breaking their eye contact. "When you go to Russia for the final two rounds...bring warmer clothes." He told her coolly.   
  
Sauri nodded, "Thanks...ummm..." Tala gave her a look, as if encouraging her to go on.  
  
"Are you trying to make conversation?" he asked coldly, looking back at her.  
  
"No...I just realized that I have to go...get back to my team..." she informed him, sad that she would have to leave him...him and this feeling he gave her when he held her, like he was now. His firm, slender but muscular arms around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder as his icy blue orbs secretly looked at her. She looked at him, into his beautiful orbs of his, of her fallen angel, the crystal blue orbs of his slowly moved closer to her...so close. Their lips so close, just about to touch then Sauri blinked, slapping herself out of it, her trancelike state. "I have to go." Sauri told him and walked away.   
  
Tala stood there watching his beyblade spin as the second person he had ever connected with, walked away...out of his life just like the last person he had connected with...a long time ago...he let her walk away...disappear...and now he was doing the same with Sauri...Tala closed his eyes, as he remembered something that happened a long time ago...  
  
*Flashback - about eight years ago *  
  
A younger version of Tala, about eight or so years old, lay alone in the dark, cold dungeon like room, inside the Abbey where he had grown up in.  
  
"Good night young master Kai." A man said coldly as he pushed someone into Tala's room, then slammed the steel-barred room closed, and walked away.  
  
Tala lay there for a second or so, lying there awake...waiting for Boris' guards to be far away from his and his roommate's room. After being sure that the guards were gone, Tala let his eyes slowly flutter open, letting them adjust to the darkness of his room, once again. A wincing sound came from the other side of the room, hearing it Tala turned his small face towards it. Brushing his two red bangs away form his face, Tala smirked; "I told you that they'd find you." He told his roommate, as he sat up straighter, on his hard bed.  
  
"I just wanted to see the new kid...they say it's a girl...we've never had one here before..." a little boy replied, as he slowly climbed back onto his feet, pulling himself up by the use of his nearby bed. Carefully, he then walked back towards the barred door of his shared room...towards the voices outside...  
  
"What are you trying to do, Kai? You're just going to get caught, again." Tala warned the younger version of Kai. Watching as his roommate extended his small arm, clenched the doorknob in his small childish hands and opened it slightly; just enough to see who was outside...Tala shook his head, at this sight, by his childish curiosity soon took over him, and the red haired boy joined his roommate by the door, but didn't let him know that he was there...the two boys stood there, watching the events outside, unfold...  
  
There, right outside their room was Voltaire and their cruel beyblade trainer, Boris. They seemed to be talking about someone. Voltaire the pushed a little girl in front of Boris, he smirked...his cruel, evil smile that Tala knew it could only mean trouble for the girl. The two men took hold of the girl's fragile arms, roughly, and walked away, dragging the little tomboy, girl along...  
  
'Stupid Kai, you're going to take all the adventure for yourself...I don't think so.' Tala thought as he quickly followed Kai down the hall. Catching up to the blue haired boy easily, Tala and Kai began their little journey, following Voltaire and Boris through the many hallways of Bolkov Abbey. After walking for while seemed hours, the two men entered a room, bringing the girl along...though this room...was new, it was one not even Tala had seen before. Tala and Kai watched through the keyhole...they watched it all...everything that they did...everything that happened...  
  
*End of Flashback *  
  
[ Hotel - Kai's room ]  
  
*Kai's point of view *  
  
I woke up I bed...in some room...the other are here...my body feels like its been hit by a truck...guess that's what tranquillizers make you feel like...or at least I over heard the others talking about how I was lucky that it was that and not real bullets in the gun...Lucky? Don't make me laugh, feeling like you got ran over isn't lucky...I need to seriously get out of this bed...and stop hanging around Mr. happy happy (aka Tyson) and company so much...I think their bad humour is starting to rub off on me. Ok I can't take this anymore...I'm getting up...  
  
"So are you going to tell us your connection with Marc?" I asked Aerisa, as I sat up in bed. 'Oh great, they're all staring at me...and here it comes...just watch...I can see it coming...1001 questions to ask Kai from...yup you guessed it...  
  
*Normal point of view *  
  
Kai growled at Tyson, whom had begun asking him a thousand and one questions, all at the same time, not even giving him a chance to answer. Ignoring Tyson, Kai turned towards the Crystal Hearts. "Well?"  
  
(By the way the Crystal Hearts and Bladebreakers are all in Kai's room right now, except Sauri cause she'd not back yet.)  
  
The Crystal Hearts looked at each other, then at Aerisa whom was sitting at the end of Kai's bed. Aerisa sat there for a while, thinking, she then looked up at her teammates who were sitting on the couch across the room, they nodded at her. Aerisa sighed, closing her green eyes then flicking her hair over her shoulder, she turned back to Kai. Her green orbs slowly opened, looking directly at Kai whom was to Aerisa's surprise, looking at her, only her...causing that feeling to slowly return...the same one she had felt earlier with Ray on the rooftop when he held her... "Ok, I'll tell you. It star-"  
  
"Hey guys, what's sup?" Sauri interrupted Aerisa as she opened the bedroom door and literally, almost bounced into the room, with the biggest smile on her face. She took a seat between Lenaca and Rosal on the black couch, "Hey guys."  
  
Rosal blinked, "Uhhhhh...guys...she's getting kinda freaky on us...she's all cheerful." She said sounding a bit afraid.  
  
"And what's wrong with me being cheerful?" Sauri asked curiously.  
  
"I agree with Rosal on this one. Plus being cheerful is one thing but your EXTEMELY cheerful...What did you do to her?" Aerisa asked curiously, looking at Tala whom had just walked into the room.  
  
"Hn," was Tala's reply as he took his spot near Kai's bed, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ok, I dunno what's wrong with Sauri...but that was totally freaky!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing at Tala. The red-haired boy opened his eyes, then raised an eyebrow while looking at Tyson...then got bored, gave Tyson a death glare and closed his eyes once again. "See, there it was again!"  
  
Everyone in the room, especially the girls, looked at Tyson as if he had grown a second head or something. "Yeah, I think we see it now..." Max stated, finally realizing why his best bud was freaking out. "Tala does act a lot like Kai."  
  
"Besides why he and all of you are in my room, don't you have some other explaining to do?" Kai reminded Aerisa, coolly as he and everyone else looked at her and the rest of the Crystal Hearts.  
  
Aerisa nodded as she moved some of her hair behind her ear. She took in a deep breath and began telling her story...her past...the answer to Kai's question. "It all started after we formed the original Canadian team - The Crystal Hearts..."  
  
[ Flashback - a few years ago ]  
  
(Note: Back here, where this flashback takes place Aerisa isn't a player...)  
  
It was later that day, about mid-afternoon in Montreal, Canada. The sunlight shone brightly, reflecting of the clear blue waters as the wind rustled through the treetops in the park. At this exact time yesterday, Lenaca had phoned Aerisa to bring a 'familiar' boyfriend to the provincial park in downtown Montreal, for...'something important' as she had called it.  
  
In order to get where Lenaca had planned this meeting, one would have to walk through a whole bunch of trees...which is where Lenaca, Sauri and Rosal are now. In the lead was, of course, the black-haired team captain - Lenaca - who had just dyed the yellow stars into her hair recently, which she still has today. Lenaca walked along the dirt path, the wind gently playing with her hair lifting it off her shoulders and away from her white t-shirt. She's also wearing a pair of navy blue shorts. A bit behind her, to the left is Rosal whom is already a player, and is wearing a purple tang-top with a white fishnet shirt over it with a black mini-skirt to top it all off. And last but not least, Sauri is walking a bit behind Lenaca, and to the right. She, was usual is wearing all white - a pair of low-rise shorts and a tang-top that shows just enough of her mid-drift.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rosal whined, again for the millionth time today, trying to get on Lenaca's nerves.  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
"Oh man...I remember that day...you missy," Lenaca said looking directly at Rosal. "You drove me insane that day."   
  
"Your welcome!" Rosal replied cheerfully, ignoring Lenaca and her evil death glares she was giving her.  
  
Aerisa cleared her throat, "May I continue now, since I was so rudely interrupted?"  
  
"Yes you may." Rosal said all perky, sounding like she and Lenaca weren't the ones that had just interrupted Aerisa's story.  
  
"Ok...anyways, back to my story..." Aerisa begun once again...  
  
[ Back to the flashback - a few years ago - Provincial Park in Montreal ]  
  
"Ahh! Stop driving me insane!" Lenaca said pretending to strangle Rosal. Sauri shook her head at this daily event, giggling slightly.   
  
"Is that them?" a red haired girl asked her boyfriend, trying to distract him long enough so he'd stop kissing her neck, which tickled the girl greatly.  
  
"Dunno." The short black haired guy replied, as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"Hey, you're finally here!" Aerisa called out to her friends, as the three of them walked out into the clearing. She welcomed her friends with open arms, hugging each one of them. Marc sighed, as he watched all of this happen, thinking about how his chance for another kiss was ruined by the arrival of his friends. His soft honey yellow eyes watching their every move as Aerisa, (his current girlfriend) dragged her friends over to him so they could take a group picture before they get down to the more important things, the reason that they were meeting here.  
  
"Blasted contraption." Aerisa cursed at the camera, as she tried to set the timed, automatic flash.  
  
"I'll be right back." Marc said to Sauri, as he got up off the swing he was sitting on and made his way over to Aerisa. He smiled, watching her struggle for a while, before deciding to help her. "Like this." The black haired teen said, his warm breath tickling Aerisa's sensitive ear. His arms slipped around her waist, from behind, as he showed her how to set up the camera. After a few moments of fettling with the camera, Marc got it to work and the five of them posed for the picture. (The one that Ray had recognized Marc in, as one of the men that stole the blue box from him, back in chapter 13/14.)  
  
"Ok, time to get to business." Lenaca announced as she looked from one friend to another; starting at Sauri, to Rosal, then finally her red piercing eyes stopped on Marc and Aerisa. All five were quite, looking at each other, sitting there on the hill of grass under a willow tree, the wind still blowing lightly as the five friends looked on, in silence.  
  
'Why is she looking at us like that...?' Aerisa pondered as she turned her attention to Lenaca, Sauri and Rosal. "What did you want to tell us?" she finally asked, running her hand through her silky red hair.  
  
Lenaca drew in a deep breath. "Its time, Lenaca, we can wait no longer." Sauri reminded her friend, their team captain. You see Lenaca, Sauri, Rosal, Aerisa and Marc were the original members of the Crystal Hearts. They made a great beyblade team, especially since they were such good friends.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you Aerisa, Marc." Lenaca said beginning her long explanations. "We; myself, Sauri, Rosal and Marc are all undercover agents for the CIA. Lately we've been noticing that someone has been leaking information to our enemies...we have found out who the leak is."  
  
"Well, this is something new." Marc stated, sounding interested to know whom the leak is, since he hadn't been informed upon this matter of who the leak is.  
  
"Yes, it's quite interesting who the leak is...someone we could've never expected..." Sauri said, increasing the suspense.  
  
"Its you, isn't it..."   
  
  
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Russia here we come!

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters).   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18: Russia here we come!!  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
[ Still Flashback ]  
  
"Its you, isn't it...Marc?" Rosal stated, watching as Aerisa's eyes widened in shock. She had never expected that her four friends and teammates were CIA agents...but Marc...he boyfriend...was the leak that had been putting all their lives in danger...she just couldn't believe it.  
  
"We're sorry to have to tell you all of this, Aerisa." Lenaca stated, sadly. "We had to get you to bring him here, he wouldn't have came otherwise. We didn't want it to be this way..." she paused as more CIA agents appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Aerisa and Marc, pinning the both of them to the ground. "But we have to erase your memories. We can't afford both of you knowing our real identities. One day...Aerisa...you may learn of all this under better circumstances."  
  
As Lenaca, sadly, explained this all, Sauri and Rosal received one needle each and walked up to Aerisa and Marc. Rosal walked up to Marc, seeing that he was trying to escape, she kicked him twice, once in the gut and another to the head. "See you in hell." She told him, as she brought the needle closer to his arm. (By the way these needles would only make the person who was injected with them, forget everything that happened within the last five hours.)  
  
"No, you're wrong my dear, Rosal. I will see you again, before hell, I will have Aerisa back...and get my revenge on all of you." Marc spat at her, talking about Aerisa like she was something that he owned...controlled, you could say that he was a complete control freak, in a completely sick minded way.  
  
"That's what they all say. But you won't get a chance for revenge...never." Rosal coldly correctly him, as she injected the liquid into his body, causing him to black out, forgetting everything that they had told him and Aerisa that day.  
  
"Aerisa, I'm sorry...but maybe, one day, you'll find this all out and things will be different..." Sauri said sadly, as she slowly injected the fluid into Aerisa and watched as her green eyes slowly close...  
  
[ End of Flashback/story ]  
  
"And that was the last time we saw Marc." Sauri said, finishing Aerisa's story of their past, and their connection with Marc.  
  
"Unfortunately, the fluid that we injected Marc and Aerisa with, only worked on Aerisa. Since he seems to remember everything, that is, according to what Aerisa told us earlier." Rosal concluded, stating the one fact that had been bugging herself, Sauri and Lenaca, at the back of their minds for a long time.  
  
"What do you mean, only on Aerisa?" Tyson asked confused. "She seems to remember everything."  
  
Sauri shook her head; "It did work on Aerisa...that's why she didn't know about any of this until recently."  
  
"When you four got this mission assigned." Ray added, understanding everything that the girls were talking about.  
  
"Correct, therefore I'm a new agent. Back to Marc, we figured that he must've known that we were onto him, and took something that countered the affects of the injection." Aerisa sighed; sounding like she wished her ex-boyfriend hadn't shown up.  
  
"He was always to smart for his vindictive self...always wanting to get revenge on people..."  
  
"Yeah. He was that and way too...controlling...you could say that when it came to his relationships...he acted like he could control Aerisa..."  
  
"Make her do whatever he wanted to...ok that's just going a bit too far." Max commented.  
  
"Yeah well, that's all in my past. Plus we've got a mission to complete and we all need to start packing, the train to Russia leaves in an hour and a half." Aerisa said standing up, not wanting to talk about her past and Marc anymore.  
  
"She's right. Let's go." Lenaca said knowing that Aerisa didn't want to talk about Marc any longer, she then exited the room.  
  
"Seeya later!" Rosal and Sauri said as they walked out of the room, later followed by Tala.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you four in Russia, in the next round for our battle." Aerisa said to the Bladebreakers. "Good luck, and perhaps we'll see one another on the train." She then exited Kai's room, and a few minutes later Ray, Max and Tyson left Kai's room, to go pack their stuff.  
  
[ Madrid, Spain - Train Station ]  
  
"We're finally here." Ray said as the Bladebreakers enter the train platform.  
  
"Let's hurry up then and find the train, I've starved." Tyson whined, grabbing his stomach that had just growled loudly.  
  
"Quit your belly-aching Tyson, and start walking." Kai growled as he walked off, looking for their train.  
  
"Yeah, we ate before leaving. Plus you had five breakfasts." Max commented as he, Ray and Tyson followed Kai along the platform.  
  
"Well you know that I can't help, Max. So you guys don't need to criticize me about it."   
  
"But there's just so much about you to criticize." Ray teased, laughing slightly. Tyson shot a look at the taller boy, telling him to zip it though Ray completely ignored it and looked at their surroundings. "Platform 10, finally."  
  
"Will you three slackers hurry up and get on, the train's going to leave soon." Kai coldly instructed his minions. He then turned; his white scarf swayed a bit, rubbing against his black jacket as he walked onto the train.  
  
"What's up with Kai today?" Max questioned as the three friends followed their so-called team captain onto the train.  
  
"I've been wondering that lately."  
  
"Yeah, but then again everything bugs Mr. sourpants." Tyson laughed. "Hey Kai, wait for us!" he called, seeing that their team captain was way ahead of them. '............Idiots...' was the one thing that ran through Kai's head when he heard his loud mouth teammate calling for him. The bluenette continued walking as if he didn't even know the person who had just called him, then again he always did that. When the three boys finally caught up to Kai, the bluenette walked into his room (on the train), closing the door right in others' faces.  
  
"Well I guess he wants to be alone, as usual."  
  
"Yeah." Ray guessed, "Well then I guess you two will have to share a room, since I've got dibs on this one." Ray laughed slightly at Max's and Tyson's confused expressions, the raven-haired teen then waved good-bye as he walked into his private room, leaving his two other teammates behind.  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Just forget about them Tyson. Plus I think they have a food section on board and with those two gone, you won't have them bugging you about eating so much." Max explained to his forever-hungry friend, as the two of them raced down the hall, towards...yup you guessed it...the food section of the train.  
  
[ Meanwhile ]  
  
"There it is, our ticket to Russia." Sauri said as the Crystal Hearts walked together, along Platform 10 heading towards their train. Each one of them had brought along their black team suitcases; that had a crystal heart embroidered onto the front. Sauri continued walking, leading her teammates towards the train, her long white and black skirt trailing a bit as it swept the floor, as its owner went.  
  
"Oh, great. Look who's coming..." Rosal mumbled to her teammates, motioning towards the advancing Demolishers.  
  
"Good morning, girls." The cloaked, team captain spoke to the Crystal Hearts, his voice dripping with venom that sent shivers down the girls' spines, all that is except the cold-hearted Lenaca.  
  
"What do you want?" Lenaca questioned rudely.  
  
"What's wrong, don't trust us? We just wanted to wish you all good-luck in your next match-up, against the Bladebreakers." The brown haired, Rob shot back at Lenaca, teasing her slightly.  
  
"Yes, well, thank you." Aerisa replied sarcastically, gripping tighter onto her suitcase's handle, just in case these creeps made a move.  
  
"Remember, thy past shalt not be changed for if it t'was it would come back for revenge at the time of the moon." Ry stated, keeping his motives well hidden to those other than his teammates. He turned, heading for the train, his long black cloak brushing against the platform as he went. The girls watched as the turquoise haired teen walked away, all of them knowing that he was the guy that attacked Aerisa back at the club, earlier this week, (chapter 14). He paused at the door of the train, stretching out his left arm he grabbed onto the railing then turned around. "A. Come." He called to the female member of his team. All eyes then left Ry, quickly falling on the female member of the Demolishers. She wore her black cloak, and unlike her teammates, she herself (along with her team captain) had the hood of their cloaks over their head, drawn downwards to conceal their faces. "006, come now." Ry ordered her firmly, once again, calling her another name. Not hearing a reply Ry span around quickly, his deep green eyes full of ferry, watching everyone as he moved closer to the girl. "Come with me." He spat at the girl, 006. He grabbed her hand with that of his own and walked away, disappearing into the train. His teammates soon followed, their team captain keeping a close eye on the red haired Aerisa, until she was out of his sight. The Crystal Hearts noticed him doing this even though his face was concealed thanks to the hood of his cloak.  
  
Rosal blinked, "Ok...that was freaky...why was he looking at you like that?"  
  
"I dunno...but I think it's got something to do with what we already know." Aerisa said, voicing her thoughts while keeping the fact that they know about the crystal heart pieces, a secret. She began walking again, her golden yellow dress hitting her ankles softly as she led her teammates onto the train.  
  
After walking through many of the passenger carts (compartments), the girls finally arrived where they would be staying for the next couple of days. Each beyblade team has their own train compartment with three rooms, therefore since each team consists of four bladers; two would share a room and the other two would have their own rooms. Lenaca nodded at her teammates as they had planned to put away their things in their rooms, then meet her back in her room. Lenaca then disappeared into her room; Aerisa into her own and Sauri along with Rosal went into their shared room. A few minutes later the Crystal Hearts meet inside Lenaca's room, and soon began talking about their mission and everything they knew so far. As they did so the train departed the train station in Madrid, Spain on its way to Russia.  
  
(By the way the Demolishers' compartment is near the end of the train, the Crystal Hearts and Bladebreakers are next to each other in the middle of the train.)  
  
[ Lenaca's Room ]  
  
"Did you see his arm?"  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"I think they called him Ry."  
  
"What about his arm?" Rosal asked, turning to Aerisa.  
  
"His arm, the one he grabbed that girl's hand with...it was...mechanical...completely metal no artificial skin over it or anything." Aerisa explained, wishing that they didn't have to deal with all of this, they all needed a break, though the girls all knew that they couldn't afford to take a 'break' from their mission.  
  
"It's a strong metal alloy...I've never seen anything like it before." Sauri said, pointing to the hollow-projection in front of them. The four girls sat there; two on each side of the room, two sitting on the bench and the other two on the fold out bed. On the table in the middle of them was a little black dome that projected the picture that Sauri's EP captured earlier. Sauri; not only was the second strongest blader on the team, but she was also the team's tech person. Pushing some of her silver hair behind her ear, Sauri started pulling up some of her collected data up on her laptop, which she had connected to the hollow-projector. "It seems that his whole left arm is mechanical, all the way up to his shoulder...take a look at this..." Sauri said pressing a button on her laptop, causing the projector to project a hollow-projection of Ry's face.  
  
"Take a look under the artificial skin that's on the left side of his face." Sauri said, clicking another button causing the projection to show what was under Ry's facial skin, (on the left side only.)  
  
"Holy shit, what do you suppose happened to his face...?" Rosal gasped looking at the projection.  
  
"Metal..." Lenaca said, voicing all the girls' thoughts. "No doubt the same metal alloy as his arm."  
  
Sauri nodded, "the skin under this metal is in terrible condition, a very strong acid was most likely the cause of the damage." The girls continued talking for a while about this new information and what may have happened to Ry, not knowing that Ry's own teammates did that to his face and arm, (back in chapter 8).  
  
[ Demolishers' compartment - team captain's room ]  
  
"Idiot! You revealed her real name, her experiment (ID) number!" The team captain yelled at Ry, seeing that he wasn't paying any attention he decided to threaten his teammate, with the same thing they had done to him before, what they did to his arm and face. "What's wrong Ry, scared that we'll do it again to you? You know that could always be arranged, very easily."  
  
Ry snorted, looking out of the window at the passing scenery. He didn't care what they did to him anymore. He sat there looking on, like he had nothing to live for. "Why don't you ask 006 why she didn't follow my instructions the first time?"  
  
"Very well then." The team captain said motioning to Rob to ask the next question.  
  
"Tell us 006, why didn't you follow orders?" Rob asked, as his blue eyes looked at her, along with the hidden eyes of their team captain. The two teens looked at the female member of their team, as she sat there looking down at the floor. She then looked up, her face still concealed by her cloak just like that of her team captain. She looked on, in silence, looking at Ry.  
  
"That girl...she looked just like me...it was almost as if I was looking into a mirror...seeing myself right in front of me. But...she wasn't a reflection of myself, but a real living person..." 006 explained, she then looked down at her hand. "I've never seen her before...but...I just don't understand...there's two of me..." Upon hearing what the girl was mumbling on about, Ry looked away from the window. His green eyes looking at 006 as he stood up and walked closer to her. He then knelt down in front of the girl, drawing back the hood of her cloak revealing a girl's face, one of about the age of sixteen. Her red hair gracefully fell out of her back cloak, falling into place as it hung down to about her waist. Her green eyes looked up at Ry, whom was looking at her through his own eyes, his hand holding that of her own.  
  
"Don't worry about it 006...A...Aerisa..."   
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. On the way to Russia and things start to...

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters).

* * *

Chapter 19: On the way to Russia and Things start to Heat up  
  
"..." Talking'...' Thinking  
  
"Don't worry about it 006...A...Aerisa...I promise that everything will be alright. Everything will make sense in time..." Ry told her in a gentle voice, speaking to her as if she was is younger sister, though they aren't even related. "We all grew up together, been through so much, we'll help you get through this too. Soon we'll go home, after we finish our mission, I promise."   
  
(Note: just in case you're a bit confused right now you should read this. Ok, yes it is true the female blader on the Demolishers looks exactly like Aerisa from the Crystal Hearts, and yes they have the same names, though I will refer to the one on the Demolishers as '006' and the one from the Crystal Hearts will still go by the name of 'Aerisa'. Please bare with me as everything will be explained soon, in due time. Thanks.)  
  
"Yes well, at least we know why she didn't answer." Rob said, looking away from this way too sappy moment. "What does our boss want us to do next?" Rob questioned his team captain, making everyone's eyes fall on the cloaked teen. The team captain looked up at his teammates, his hidden face slowly turning to each one of them, and then finally landed on 006.  
  
"The next orders are for you, my dear 006. I have told you before hand about the details, now go complete your mission." The team captain, also known as 004, instructed 006. The girl nodded, understanding exactly what must be done. She stood up and slowly undid her black cloak, letting it slip of her model-sized body revealing her golden yellow dress that has little orange coloured flowers on it, (it looks just like the dress that Aerisa is wearing). 006 then exited the room, off to complete her orders.  
  
Ry looked at his two other teammates after 006 closed the door behind her. "She doesn't know about her past, why she is what she is. She's not completely human."  
  
"Yes, but we can't tell her why she was changed to look exactly like Aerisa, now can we? No, we cannot and you know that very well, Ry." Rob, also know as 001, reminded his teammate.   
  
"She would never listen to us, never mind our boss...there was a reason way she was created without any emotions, to listen and follow all instructions." 004 explained.  
  
Ry and Rob turned towards 004, both of them wondering the same thing. "You haven't told us the reason why she was created like this, there's more happening here, isn't there?" Ry, as known as 002 asked, slowly figuring out that this was about way more then what himself and Rob knew about.  
  
"Yes, you're correct, Ry. But you all will find out soon...soon enough. Now we need to talk about some...important matters concerning the Bladebreakers and Crystal Hearts..."  
  
[ Bladebreakers' compartment - Ray's Room ]  
  
"Aerisa?" Ray blinked, as he looked up from his Driger blade that he was upgrading. His golden eyes fell upon the red haired girl, whom had just walked into his room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
006 slowly walked up towards Ray, her dress lightly brushing against the floor. "I need to talk to you, my dear Ray." She answered; her voice sounding just like Aerisa's but then again 006 is exactly like Aerisa in everyway possible except that she has no emotions. She's an extremely good actress therefore she uses her acting skills to 'pretend' that she has emotions, and no one can tell the difference except her boss and teammates.  
  
"About what?" Ray asked as 006 took a seat beside him, running a hand through his raven coloured hair. 006 smiled at the teen in front of her, she remembered him very well, especially the night that they had made love.  
  
[ Flashback - the night when Kai and Aerisa were at that diamond factory - Chapter 9 and a bit of 10 ]  
  
"Are you ready?" 002 asked the person beside him, as they both stood there in complete darkness.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Good, now go for fill your mission."  
  
The other person nodded and then in a blink of an eye disappeared...  
  
[ A few minutes later...- Hallway- Outside of Ray's room ]  
  
Ray was now just returning back to his room after taking a walk outside for a while, trying to clear his mind.   
  
Ray stretched out his hand and grabbed the doorknob. While with the other hand he unlocked the door, using one of those cool keycards. (You know those cards that you use to unlock hotel room doors nowadays.) The Chinese teen placed his keycard into his pocket, opened the door and stepped inside the darkness of his room.  
  
After closing the door behind him, Ray begun feeling his way along the wall, with his hand until it reached the light switch. Turning on the light, Ray let out a sigh and then looked across the dimly lit room, towards the window.  
  
"......Aerisa? What are you doing here?" Ray asked completely surprise to see his crush sitting there on his bed, waiting for him.  
  
"Ray." She smiled, as she walked over to him. Her long black coat was done up, dragging along the floor as she walked.   
  
She paused a few centimetres away from Ray, "I've missed you so." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear as they embraced each other.   
  
"I've missed you too...but what are you doing here?" Ray repeated his question.  
  
"Ray, I." She paused, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She began to untie Ray's red sash that he wore around his waist, letting it fall to the ground. Then making her way to his shirt buttons, she slowly undid each one as she spoke. "I want you to make love to me, tonight."   
  
She pulled him into a fiery kiss, her arms around his neck allowing her coat to open, since her arms were the only things holding it close. Her nude body could now be seen within the darkness of her coat. Ray's Chinese shirt fell to the floor, soon followed by his blue one as they kissed each other passionately. Occasionally slipping in some tongue.  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
That was the night she and Ray had made love, though Ray thought he was with Aerisa, but was really with 006. 006 had been assigned to a mission that day to retrieve the crystal heart pieces that the Demolishers thought Aerisa had. 006 had almost completed her mission, until she got a phone call from Ry saying that the real Aerisa, along with Kai were heading back to the hotel and would be there soon. 006 had to leave the hotel quickly without ever finding the crystal heart pieces and almost got caught when she ran into Kai in the hotel lobby when she exited the elevator. Therefore she and teammates agreed that she'd wear the same clothes as the real Aerisa for now on when she was on missions, so the Bladebreakers and/or the Crystal Hearts wouldn't catch her.  
  
"Ray, I had to make a decision," 006 began, her voice full of sadness as her green eyes slowly filled up with tears that were threatening to fall. She then stood up and walked away towards the door, then turning back towards Ray, she spoke. "I'm sorry but...I...we can't be together another more...good-bye...Ray..." As she finished her sentence, her (fake) tears began falling down her face, knowing that there wouldn't be a chance of stopping them now, and that it'd make the 'break up' look more real, 006 ran out of the room, crying.  
  
"Aerisa!" Ray said, in complete and total shock. He had never thought that this would happen, he tried to grab her arm in order to stop her, but his hand just missed her arm allowing her, the love of his life to leave his life, for what might be forever... 'Aerisa...what has he done to you?...Kai...you'll pay for this...'  
  
006 smiled, drying her face as she continued on her way, running back to her team's compartment. 'My mission is now complete, the one thing that bonded those two friends; Ray and Kai together is now broken, and soon will be completely replaced by anger and jealousy...and Aerisa's relationships with the both of them well slowly disappear and she'll watch as her life falls apart, right in front of her very eyes, and there'll be nothing that she can do about it...my boss will be extremely proud...' 006 thought as she walked into 004's room, rejoining her teammates once again.  
  
[ Kai's Room ]  
  
He lay there upon the fold out bed, his black jacket and shirt lay there on the floor nearby, as he played with her hair, swirling strands of it around his fingers causing the red locks (of hair) to become curly. The bluenette looked down at the girl who lay beside him, a smile appearing on his face when he saw her fingers that were lightly running along his bare chest. Feeling that her human pillow was moving, she looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling with the same emotion as her heart was. The emotion that seemed to spread through out her body when he was close. She smiled back at him, nuzzling her face against her pillow, his naked chest, embracing the warmth of her angel, her lover and boyfriend.  
  
"Did you ever have curly hair before?" Kai asked softly, his breath tickling Aerisa's sensitive ear. He wondered if she always had straight hair, for some reason he seemed to think that curls fit her, his girlfriend, better.  
  
"Yeah, a long time ago...don't ask why, my hair's very weird, it became straight recently. Though I think it's going wavy again...or maybe it just seems like that cause of you playing with it." Aerisa teased Kai playfully, she knew that he was curling her hair by wrapping it around his fingers then letting it loose again. Kai's crimson eyes looked back at her orbs that were looking at him, he knows that she's teasing him, and kisses her ear. "Why do you want to know?" she questioned him, her yellow dress rubbing slightly against the side of his pants as she moved into a comfortable position.  
  
Kai looked up at the ceiling in deep thought for a while, then looked back at Aerisa, whom was still lying beside him, her head upon his chest. "Curls suit you better." He responded, not giving her the kind of answer that she had hoped for. There was more then what meets the eye when he asked that question, it connected to something he was trying to figure out and there was one more thing to do..., which would have to wait until they reach Russia.  
  
[ Meanwhile - Max's and Tyson's shared room ]  
  
Max lay there upon his fold out bed; he had left his buddy, Tyson at the restaurant that was on board the train, stuffing his face as usual. The blonde was fettling with his beyblade, giving Draciel a much-needed tune-up, when his concentration was interrupted by a flashback of his most recent dream.  
  
[ Flashback - Dream ]  
  
"Max..."  
  
There it was again...her voice. Her soft feminine voice that made the blonde's heart beat faster and his voice disappear.  
  
Max could feel his body being turned around, towards the direction where the voice had just came over. Then, a few seconds later he could see again. And the first thing that his beautiful blue orbs fell upon was 'her' face...  
  
[ End of Flashback/Dream ]  
  
It was that, her face that the adorable blonde couldn't get off his mind. 'Rosal...' Max thought to himself, half sighing and then as if on cue there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Max, its me." A voice called, the same voice from the blonde's dream.  
  
"The door's open." Max replied as he continued with Draciel's upgrade, which he was almost finished with. The blonde felt the bed shift as another person lay down beside him.  
  
A pair of brown orbs looked at the blonde, watching his every movement. "Almost done?" she asked, leaning on her arms that were crossed in front of her body, on the bed. Max nodded. "Good." Rosal replied, watching the blonde finish with his Draciel blade.  
  
"Hey Rosal," Max called after he was finished with his upgrading. Hearing her name, the orange-white haired girl turned towards the blonde, slowly moving closer. "...I have a confession to make. I..." Max started, turning around, but only to be interrupted by a soft kiss. He was surprised at first but as she kissed him all over his face, slowly making her way to his neck...his shoulders...he gave in. He kissed her back as he held her hands and travelled to her arms, neck and face. He was at peace and so passionately into the moment. '"Rosal..." the blonde whispered, in between their kisses of passion. Their faces centimetres away from each other, her brown orbs looking deep into his blue ones.  
  
"Mmmmm...?" the orange-white haired girl mumbled in response, running her hand along his neck, down to his slim chest.   
  
"I love you." He said, putting his whole heart on the line. His blue orbs widen in shock when she leaned in, kissing him again, her tongue asking for a way in. The blonde soon relaxed, giving into the temptation, closed his eyes, allowing the aforementioned object to explore.  
  
"I love you too." She replied, truly believing after all the guys she's met that he's the one that was truly meant for her. Earlier she had phoned her other, god knows how many boyfriends and broke up with each of them, wanting only to be with Max. After she spoke the two of them continued to passionately kiss, their tongues teasing one another. (N.A.- if you haven't figured it out yet, Rosal has basically given up being a player for good, so that she can be with Max, and he knows this, now)   
  
[ Restaurant onboard the train ]  
  
'Ok someone please tell me why Max HAD to ask me to watch Tyson. Tyson out of all the people on this damn train, why did it HAVE to be HIM!?' Lenaca did a mental sigh as she looked out of the window in boredom. She couldn't believe that she was stuck with the one person that all he could think about was food and filling his bottomless pit of a stomach.  
  
"Lenaca," Tyson blinked, his mouth actually not full of food (for once). The bluenette turned towards the black haired girl whom was sitting beside him at the dinning table. "Is it just me or is the train slowing down?"  
  
Lenaca blinked turning towards Tyson, his voice knocking her out of daydreaming state. Her red eyes landed on the teen beside her, "What do you mean, slowing down? This is a direct train to Russia." She informed Tyson. Then it hit her; maybe this was all a plan by those guys who stole Ray's box...The Demolishers. "I'm going to check up on this." She said standing up, with Tyson not too far behind her, as she walked over to the exit of this compartment. 'Why does he always follow EVERYONE? I'm starting to see why Kai doesn't like him very much...' Lenaca thought as she opened the door that led outside where you'd have to step across the gap that was in between the two compartments.  
  
"Uhhh..." Tyson mumbled, looking down in between the gap where he could see the train tracks zooming by as the train went. He then looked up, seeing that Lenaca had made it across the small gap and was now opening the door, (of the next compartment). Tyson called out to her, "Lenaca, wait uuuuuuuuup!" He yelled as the train suddenly stopped causing him to loose his balance while crossing the gap and go crashing into Lenaca that was in front of him. The two teens flew through the open door, landing on the floor, one on top of he other, their lips accidentally brushing against one another, connecting them in a lip-lock, a rough one but it was still a kiss.  
  
A few seconds later Lenaca's red eyes snapped open, only to met the brown eyes of Tyson whom she was kissing. 'Holy......crap...ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!' was the only thing that ran through both of their minds as the two teens literally flew about two metres a part, making sure that they weren't touching. For the next few moments, the two teens sat there blinking at each other in a state of shock. Then, after regaining control of whatever parts of her brain that weren't completely traumatized by this recent event, Lenaca stood up and walked back to where they had just came from, heading back to her room. She had remembered that the train had to stop halfway to Russia to fuel up, which was why the train had stopped. Soon after, Tyson did the same, heading back to his room though. Let's just say that the next few days on the train were quite uneventful for Lenaca and Tyson since they both spent most of their time avoiding each other. Both of them not knowing what to think about this 'accident', and if it meant anything or not.   
  
While Lenaca and Tyson were busy avoiding each other, the others were busy hanging out with the ones they liked and, just hanging out all together. Though Ray was also avoiding someone, Aerisa to be exact. He just couldn't figure out what to do about their sudden break-up. Sauri and the others, after finally giving up on getting Lenaca, Tyson and/or Ray out of their rooms, had decided to hang out together in the restaurant, just to chill and get to know each other a bit more. While they were all talking, and mostly teasing one another, no one noticed or paid any attention to the red haired guy whom was watching Sauri's every movement, from a far.  
  
A few days later the train carrying the Crystal Hearts, Bladebreakers, Demolishers and well, many other people whom were all heading for the final rounds of the second World Beyblading Championship, pulled into the train station at Moscow, Russia.  
  
"Man it feels good to be back, and under much better conditions." Max announced as his teammates and the Crystal Hearts filed out of the train.  
  
"Watch out Moscow here I come!" Tyson said, literally bouncing up and down in excitement, causing just about everyone in the station to stare at him and the group of 'friends' he was with.  
  
Sauri sighed, she just couldn't get used to his...annoyingness. Then again none of them could, especially Kai and Lenaca whom had shot Tyson a set of death glares at the exact same time, which successfully shut him up. The only person in the group of friends that seemed to not be bothered with Tyson's 'hyperness' was Max but then again that wasn't a big surprise since the two of them were such close friends.   
  
"Now, for once you said something that we all can agree on." Aerisa laughed along with her teammates and the Bladebreakers, while they all unloaded their suitcases off the train. '...Where'd he go to this time? I haven't seen Ray in the longest time, he's been acting weird...I'll ask him if he's ok...that's if I can ever find him again...' Aerisa thought to herself, her green eyes scanning her group of friends for someone.  
  
"Thanks Max." Ray thanked the blonde as he handed Ray his suitcase. The raven-haired teen then walked away from the train, joining the others whom were socializing not to far off. Reaching the group, Ray noticed out of the corner of his eyes, that someone was watching him. 'Why's she (Aerisa) looking at me like that? She breaks-up with me...and then...but...ok I'm going to stop thinking about this so much, its just a mess of confusion that's causing my brain to hurt.' Ray decided just as Lenaca spoke up.  
  
"Ok since everyone has their things, I suggest that we get moving before the Demolishers get out and something real bad happens. And end up missing the bus that Mr. Dickenson set up for us."  
  
"Something bad? Like what?"  
  
Rosal sighed, "She was being a tad bit sarcastic there Tyson."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry the worst thing that could happen is that one of them (The Demolishers) ends up dead 'cause of her, or Sauri." Aerisa joking, receiving giggles from her teammates as the four of them looked at the confused faces of the guys. They obviously didn't understand what Aerisa was talking about, but then again it was kinda an inside joke among the four Canadian girls. "Never mind, let's just say it was an inside joke." Aerisa explained, slightly easing the Bladebreakers' minds as the eight friends headed out of the train station.  
  
'Where'd...' Sauri wondered turning around, her greenish-blue eyes searching the waves of people in the station for someone. Then finding a familiar group of guys, she walked over, her black boots making slight clicking sounds as she went. "Tala." The silver haired girl called when she arrived at the group.   
  
Sensing that Sauri had been coming, Tala had given his teammates instructions and we're just finishing off. "Bye." The four Russian bladers said (in Russian) as three of them left, leaving Sauri and Tala behind. The red haired teen then turned around, his body was now facing the slightly shorter girl - Sauri. Tala gave her a look; a look, which she knew, meant that he was listening. Though he had no idea why she had shown up, except...nah, she couldn't have seen his watching her on the train...could've she? Tala did not know.  
  
"Come on, the others are probably waiting outside for us." Sauri said cheerfully as she grabbed Tala's icy hand and dragged him out of the station. Upon arriving outside, Sauri and Tala (mostly Sauri) were greeted by one common look that was shared among her teammates; we-should've-know-that-she-was-with-her-crush-type look to be exact. Sauri just shrugged it off and glanced around. "Where'd Aerisa go off to?" she questioned causing everyone to look around in shock, everyone minus Tala. Let's just say that he's kinda 'lost' as to why Sauri had dragged him outside with her.  
  
"Dunno; she was here a minute ago."  
  
'And conveniently someone else is missing too...' Rosal thought, smiling then shook her head lightly. "She'll be back soon, I'm sure of it. Anyways! Come on, we've all got unpacking to do!"  
  
[ Somewhere else ]  
  
The two of them continued walking down the sidewalk, side by side. The couple seeming like they didn't even know each other, at least to the people passing by. Aerisa walked on, beside Kai, longing to place her hand in his. 'What is wrong with me? I've been acting soo...like I'm in...NO I can't be...there's no way that I'm in love with both of them...its impossible. I told myself that I wouldn't let it happen...to get too close to anyone else...cause I'll just lose them like I did Jacque, when he died...' The red haired girl mentally shook her head as a flashback of this morning returned.  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
"Promise me that you won't."  
  
"Ok Kai, I won't I promise. But tell me why."  
  
"Because," Kai turned towards the window, looking out at the familiar land. "There's people in my hometown that would do anything to keep us apart if they found out about us."  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
'Boris and my grandfather would do anything...everything in their power to put a stop to us...I know it.' Kai reflected upon this matter as he continued walking, but his thoughts were interrupted by Aerisa's hand slipping into his. Kai's body shuttered at the coldness of her touch, his crimson eyes turned towards her.   
  
"Kai, I know that you want to show me something but I need to go back to the hotel and find a warmer jacket." Aerisa explained; she was only wearing a light sweater. "After all, I wasn't planning on coming to Russia. I should've been in Portugal on the beach still." She smiled a little, trying not to worry Kai too much.  
  
"Come." Kai instructed; he had completely forgotten that his girlfriend hadn't been to Moscow before. And unlike their teammates back at the station, Kai and Aerisa didn't have a nice warm bus ride.  
  
"Uhhh...Kai...what are we doing here...?" the red haired girl asked when Kai grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a shop. "Kai, I know you haven't told me a lot of things, but...shopping? You hate shopping, especially when it's the girls who do the shopping."  
  
"Seriously..." Kai replied coldly. "If it's not me, obviously it's you who's going to do the shopping. Pick a coat." The bluenette explained, waving his hand at a number of coats that were hanging on the nearby racks.  
  
"No, it's ok Kai. You don't need to waste the Hiwatari fortune on me." Aerisa explained after looking at the price tags of a couple of coats, finding that all of them in the shop were made out of leather and were really, really expensive.  
  
"Don't waste my time, Aerisa. Pick a damn coat, unless you want to freeze." He spoke sharply, slightly rolling his eyes at the girl. Though he was pleased to see that she wasn't after his family fortune unlike so many other girls his grandfather had set him up with in the past, but that was a LONG time ago.  
  
"Ok...Thanks Kai." Aerisa replied cheerfully, her green eyes beginning to scan what seemed like a never-ending wall of coats. The bluenette watched, as she looked at all the coats, then finally gave up on waiting for her to actually pick one. Kai stepped forwarded, picking a deep, long rich brown leather coat for Aerisa, a lighter brown for Rosal and two black ones for Sauri and Lenaca, since Aerisa had begged him to get them coats too.  
  
[ Night - Sauri's Hotel Room ]   
  
Tala lay there in the darkness of his room, the moonlight filling the bedroom through the nearby open window. Feeling the bed shift slightly, the red haired teen turned his head slightly to his right. And there, his icy blue orbs fell upon her, the heavenly face of his new girlfriend - Sauri. He looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face. If someone had told him that today would've ended like this, he wouldn't have believed them...But then, there was just something different about her...  
  
[ Flashback - This afternoon ] (n/a: this scene is for my friend, Sauri. I hope you like it!)  
  
'I can't stand all of this talking...I need more sleep...' the silver haired Sauri thought as she left Rosal's hotel room, and began slowly making her way down the hallway.  
  
"Where are you going?" a voice asked out of nowhere.  
  
Sauri slowed down her pace, slowly coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway. She turned, her greenish-blue eyes looking into the nearby shadows. Then she saw it, the oh-so familiar white combat suit of his, her fallen angel. "Tala." She greeted him, nodding slightly. Tala shifted his position slightly so that he was now facing her, his body still leaning against the wall, Kai-style. His icy blue orbs fell upon her, those same orbs that had made so many of his opponents freeze in their spot...but know he looked at her...with those same orbs...but something was missing...that coldness of them, their rude, sharp edge. "I'm going to watch the sunset...it's supposed to be beautiful here, in...Russia." Sauri said having a slight problem remembering what country she was in. She stood there, her eyes trapped by his icy blue ones as she waited for a response. "Don't you think so?" she questioned, moving some of her silver hair behind her ear, awaiting an answer.  
  
"I wouldn't know. We weren't allowed to go outside at night where my teammates and I grew up. Our rooms didn't have the greatest views..." Tala replied coolly, wondering why the hell he was wasting his time here with her...and why he had waited for her out here, in the hallway.   
  
Just then the silver haired girl's eyes widened in shock. "You've never seen one..." she repeated receiving a slight nod from the red haired teen. "Well, come on then, I'll show you." She said excitedly, and without even waiting for a response she grabbed Tala's hand and lead him to the balcony of her room.  
  
Reaching the double glass doors, Sauri pushed them open then she walked outside through the white curtains of the door, dragging the fallen angel out with her. Letting go of the fallen angel's hand, she ran forwards, her silver hair dancing freely in the wind along with her black and white skirt. Sauri's greenish-blue eyes dazzled in delight as she looked upon the amazing sunset that was in front of her. The one thing she loved about mother nature was her sunsets, the way they lit up the sky, filling it with the most amazing blend of reds, violets and blues. And just for something extra a strip of orange blaze that roared along the horizon as the sun slowly faded away, added an almost mystical feel to it.  
  
She span around, her silver hair swirling with her body as the sun's fading light kissed her body and hair, turning it a mix of the sky's current colours. She laughed, her greenish-blue orbs dancing with happiness, she had missed this site so. As she did this, the fallen angel looked on, his icy blue orbs were fixed on her, the girl in front of him. There was just something about her...and the way the reds, violets and blues of the sky seemed to shine on her...giving her an angelic look...he just couldn't look away, so over come with emotions...these things that he was taught to never feel...as he slowly moved closer to her... "Oops...sorry." Sauri muttered when she accidentally bumped into Tala. She looked up at him, her greenish-blue orbs locking with those of his, causing her the blush slightly. "Tala..." she whispered as he leaned in slowly, closing the gap between them, making it smaller and smaller until their lips met in a sweet, innocent kiss. His arms slipping around her slender body as he deepened the kiss, they would've kept going except for the need for air.  
  
"Sauri, I...I'll never let anything happen to you..." he told her softly. She looked at him, her face showing her confusion. "Because I love you."   
  
[Back in the bedroom]   
  
"I love you so..." Sauri whispered, her warm breath hitting his ear as they kissed again, slowly removing each other's clothing. Falling upon her bed, their mouths broke contact, as they lay their one on top of the other, now completely naked, breathing deeply. The silver haired girl looked up at the icy blue orbs that where hovering above her own, and smiled. The two of them just lay there for a while, they had wanted this, this close contact for so long...to be alone with each another, never thinking that it would actually happen...but it was. He leaned in for another kiss, running his hands through her long, silky hair as he kissed her cherry lips. His hands running down her body as he did so, making their way to waist he drew he closer, never wanting this moment to end, never wanting to be away from her, his silver haired angel. As he did so she kissed his chest, slowly making her way to his neck, then their lips met again, joining them in another passionate kiss. As their hands ran along each another's body, feeling each other's presence, all of this and more, adding passion to this breathtaking moment. They were finally together, just the two of them. They had finally found one another - The two angels of darkness.  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

Sorry to all you Tala fans out there that read that scene, but it's apart of the plot. 


	21. Gone

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters).

* * *

Chapter 20: Gone  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
{ Aerisa's Point of View }  
  
'The others really liked their coats that Kai and I brought back for then, yesterday afternoon. Or at least I think my teammates did. Anyways, I never got to see what Kai wanted to show me yesterday. I was too tried and the discussion of our mission had come up again. This whole thing about not knowing who were actually going after is really annoying, I hope our next mission won't be another blind one... It didn't really bother me much, at the time that I didn't get to see whatever Kai wanted to show me, I wanted to find Ray and talk to him last night but I couldn't find him. His been acting really weird around me lately, I wonder why...guess I'll have to wait until later on. Maybe...no...that's not it...' I shook my head at the thought, causing my hair to swirl around me even more then it already was thanks to the breeze coming in through the open balcony door that I'm standing next too. It's a late spring breeze just like the ones from home...kinda but this one is cooler. But then again we are in Russia. Its almost June now, just another week or so to go.  
  
I hadn't realized it at the time but my sudden actions had made the blonde beside me to turn his attention towards me his blue eyes looked at me as I looked outside. "You ok, Aerisa?" Max asked me, his voice showing concern. I turned to face him, then I noticed that I hadn't been paying attention to their conversations and now every one of my friends were looking at me. I smiled softly at my teammates, the Bladebreakers and Tala, whom for some reason is sitting really close to Sauri today. I did so to let them know that I was ok, I didn't want them to worry but my dreams have been getting clearer now and there's just something about one of those buildings, out my balcony door, that I couldn't help but be drawn too. I needed to find out more about it.  
  
"You haven't been paying attention, again." Lenaca scolded me.  
  
"No, not really." I turned my attention to that building again, looking out the doorway. "I can't seem to focus anymore. Maybe I'm just too new at this." I couldn't help but not listen, they were talking about the Demolishers and the crystal heart pieces again.  
  
"We need your necklace, the one Ray gave you." Sauri informed me. I wondered what they wanted it for but then it hit me.  
  
"Testing my information? I told you it was the truth, I saw it happen." I told my teammates. I knew that what I overheard was correct - I had seen it happen. The whole thing about the Demolishers using the crystal heart pieces to give their bit beasts more power along with real physical forms.   
  
"I told you, just now, that there was more then Aerisa's necklace in that blue box. There were also 3 other crystal heart pieces that fit around Aerisa's heart-shaped piece, the one that's the pendant of the necklace I gave her." Ray explained, for the second time today, though I didn't hear him the first time. I turned towards where his voice had come from. I guess it was a reaction from shock, since I hadn't noticed nor heard him come into my room.  
  
{ Normal Point of View }  
  
Aerisa looked at Ray from where she stood, her green orbs softening as she looked upon him, his raven-locks, his golden orbs that captured her glance and made her feel like never looking away. She had missed him so much lately, not being around him...but then it had given her time with Kai whom she loved so much, as she did the raven-haired blader. Aerisa sighed softly as she looked on, out the doorway, then seeing a full moon in the early morning sky reminded her of something. "What did that Ry person say about the full moon?" Aerisa asked closing the balcony door, she then made her way over to where the others were, near the middle of the room.  
  
"Remember, thy past shalt not be changed for if it t'was it would come back for revenge at the time of the moon." Rosal said trying to mimic the creepy tone that was in Ry's voice when he had spoken to them. The other girls laughed at her attempt, getting off topic once again like all of their other meetings had. "Something like that. Why?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering. Plus, I don't think that he sounded quite like that." Aerisa commented as she took her blade off her belt that she was wearing with her jeans, holding it out in front of her.  
  
"Like too see you do better."  
  
"Maybe later you two. We have work to do." Sauri reminded her best friends that could never stay on topic even if their lives depended on it.  
  
"Ok, so go ahead and do exactly what you saw them do." Lenaca instructed Aerisa, her statement catching all the guys' attentions, except for Tala whom was secretly playing with Sauri's hand since she was sitting beside him. 'Someone tell me how I get stuck with the people who can NEVER stay on topic.'  
  
"K." Aerisa agreed, as she took off her necklace, removing the crystal heart piece pendant from the chain. "I still don't get what Ry meant by his whole Shakespeare talk...but let's get this over with first." The red haired girl stated as she held out the crystal heart piece in one hand and her gold and red beyblade in the other, slowly moving the crystal heart piece over her blade. When the crystal heart piece was above her blade, a thin pillar of white light shot out of her blade causing Aerisa to let out of the crystal heart piece. But instead of falling to the ground, it (the crystal heart piece) floated there, inside of the white light as it was quickly being absorbed by the light, being drawn it into Aerisa's beyblade. As soon as it was completely absorbed, a familiar cry filled the room drawing everyone's attention to the gold and red blade, still in Aerisa's hand. Just then, as the last pair of eyes landed on the blade, a red light shot out of Aerisa's blade, and from the light emerged a bit beast about the same size as Driger, actually it looked a lot like him but her body was covered in flames - it was Fuego, Aerisa's bit beast. "Fuego..." Aerisa whispered as her bit beast moved closer to her, as if it was trying to see if Aerisa was real or not. The red haired girl slowly extended her hand towards her bit beast's face, and to her surprise her hand didn't go through her bit beast, that always was a type of hologram...until right now. "Your real..." Aerisa mumbled, as she removed her hand and looked at it, her black gloves were now a bit burnt at the fingertips.  
  
"Well it looks like even her flames, which make up Fuego's body are real. This could be a very big problem."  
  
"But she's so cool."  
  
"Not your bit beast, Aerisa. I mean their (the Demolishers') bit beasts."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Sure..." Lenaca said dryly, ending hers and Aerisa's little conversation. "You can take out the crystal heart piece now."  
  
Aerisa nodded, she noticed how everyone was looking at her and Fuego with the funniest confused looks ever, as she began to take out the crystal heart piece from her blade. Though she never got to since, suddenly the room started filling up with tear gas.   
  
{ Aerisa's point of view }  
  
We tried to make our way out of it without bumping into each other or furniture. I had a hard time navigating my way around the furniture. I tripped over a stool that had been placed in the middle of the room, stupid thing. Whose stupid idea was it, placing a stool in the middle of the room? Oh wait it was Tyson's, (that explains a lot). Anyways, I was able to reach a door and open it to find it was the balcony I ended up on. This was just great, what a lovely way to end a meeting like this one. I sighed, and accidentally inhaled just a bit too much of the gas and started coughing. While I was busy doing this, I could hear the others inside trying to find their way out. Cursing every time they bumped into a table or something else. I turned towards the balcony doors that I had opened a minute ago, and was just about to call them when I felt something sting me. I reached up to the side of my neck and pulled a dart out. This can't be good. I tried heading back into the smoke before whomever fired at me grabbed me or something else worst happened. But as I started to move towards the door, I felt another stinging sensation and fell onto my knees. My world was turned upside down, literally.  
  
Quickly, I opened the door and was about to flee into the room when a strong arm grabbed my waist. I should have seen that coming, but with the tranquilizers inside of me, I wasn't exactly at my strongest and I couldn't fight back. The next thing I knew, everything went black.  
  
My eyes fluttered open, finding myself inside some kind of moving compartment...I started looking around...there was this loud, annoying rotating sound so I figured I was in a helicopter. Great, heights, that's just what I needed. I hate heights. I turned around, trying to get up but I couldn't, something was stopping me...I lifted my hands to my neck and that's when I felt it, a cold metal collar that was pinning me down. 'Damnit.' I thought as I grabbed onto the collar with both hands, I was just about to try an attempt to pull it off when I heard a voice.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." He warned, but it was too late, I pull on the collar and a numbness feeling ran through my body. I think I was blacked out for a couple of minutes but I'm not sure. I woke up and the figure, which the voice belonged to, was no longer sitting in front of me, across the compartment.  
  
"Its nice to see you again my dear, Aerisa." That voice spoke again. I turned to my left.   
  
"Marc, I should've known. Let me go now." He smiled at me and moved closer, I turned away but soon felt his lips against mine, he twisted my wrist, I didn't want to but I groaned in pain giving him the opportunity to slip his wet tongue into my mouth. Sure, I thought about biting it...but it wouldn't have taken me very far since my body as so full of tranquillers that I could barely move. I tried to kick him, soon discovering that my legs were chained up too. With that option out, I was going to resort to pushing him away but he pulled away before I had a chance.  
  
"You know you taste pretty good."  
  
"Shut up bastard."  
  
"Oh, don't say that." He teased, putting his arm around me. "I know you liked it."   
  
I was going to protest but he was soon kissing me again, I kept telling my mind that I didn't like it but my body had a different opinion...I soon gave into the feeling...the rush...sure he was just kissing me...but then again he was my boyfriend before I met Jacque...back before I became a player...what I am today. He knew what I liked and didn't...he really knew what I liked...unfortunately for me. Finally getting a hold of myself, I pulled away. "Let go of me."  
  
"Nah. I know you liked it."  
  
"I told you to let go of me and you better do it NOW." I warned.  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry." He teased me again, I really hated when he did that. I've got no idea what I ever saw in him, so don't even ask. I turned away from him not wanting to deal with this stuff, luckily someone in the front of the helicopter called him and he went away. I sighed in relief, feeling another wave of numbness coming over me, I blacked out once again.  
  
[ Somewhere else ]  
  
"Have you heard?" A blonde haired man asked as he walked into the dark study. He walked up to the women standing by the window, looking out the barely open curtains. He paused beside her, his light turquoise eyes trying to read her face.  
  
"Yes. Yes I have." She answered keeping her back towards the blonde.   
  
"What would you like me to do about this?"  
  
"What's wrong Eric? You know as well as I do that they'll be ok. So we'll continue on with our plans as scheduled. Understand?" The red-orange haired women asked, turning towards Eric.  
  
"Yes." Eric responded to his superior.  
  
"Good. Come now, we have a lot of work to do." The women instructed as she lead the blonde out of her study room. 'We have some very important things to do.'   
  
[ Hotel ]   
  
"Damnit." Lenaca cursed, punching the nearby table with her fist. "I can't believe they used the oldest trick in the book and we fell for it."  
  
Sauri looked around the room, the gas had finally cleared out of the room and the seven friends had just realized that Aerisa was gone. The silver haired girl walked over to her team captain, placing a hand on Lenaca's shoulder, Sauri spoke up. "Don't beat yourself over it. We had no way to know which one of us they were after. Plus it would've been worst."  
  
"WORST? How, Sauri? Tell me how it could be WORST!" Lenaca all but yelled at everyone in the whole room.  
  
"They could've taken one of our assignments, the Bladebreakers. But no they didn't they took Aerisa, a trained field agent. She'll be fine unlike the guys would be if they were captured. And you know that very well, Lenaca. So stop wasting your energy on the furniture. We need you as a leader. Plus I've got a way we can find her." Sauri informed her teammates, a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"How?" Ray and Kai asked at the same time, not even bothering with that fact cause they were too interested to find out what Sauri had in mind to find Aerisa.  
  
"It's elementary, my dears." Sauri laughed, she had always wanted to use Rosal's line.  
  
"Hey, that's my line!"   
  
"Yeah, I know but I've always wanted to use it."  
  
Lenaca rolled her red eyes, "Can we PLEASE stay on topic here? We have a friend to save from an evil twisted insane ex-boyfriend here."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry about that." Rosal giggled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Continue on, oh wonderful tech wizard."  
  
"Right..." Sauri said as she rolled her eyes a bit at Rosal's remark. 'I think she's had too much sugar...again...or maybe it's her new boyfriend rubbing off on her...whatever...'  
  
"Uhhh...Sauri." Tyson said, waving his hand in front of Sauri whom was lost in thought again (about last night...but Tyson doesn't know about it.)  
  
"Wha? Oh. That's easy, we'll just use this baby..." Sauri finally replied, pulling out some kind of metallic thing out of her pocket. "To help us track down our dear Aerisa. Thanks to the tracker that I put in her black glove...so as long as she doesn't loose it we'll be able to find her."  
  
"Sweet! We are SO coming to help."   
  
"NO!" the three girls yelled at the exact same time at Tyson, causing him to jump back a bit.  
  
"B...but-"  
  
"B...B...But Nothing. You're not coming, none of you are. It's too dangerous." Lenaca coldly informed the guys as the girls walked out of the room.

* * *

"Why are they here again???" Sauri sighed when the three Crystal Hearts reached their helicopter; she was referring to the five guys that were tagging along with them on this mission of theirs.  
  
"Because we just found out that the signal from Aerisa's tracker is coming from the Abbey where Tala and Kai lived." Rosal explained, as she and the black haired girl started up the engines.   
  
"And the other four?"  
  
"I'll give you one guess."  
  
"They're captain is coming so they're coming...great." Sauri sighed, this whole rescue mission got just a lot more complicated with those guys tagging along. And the three girls new it, now they'd have to keep the five of them save AND get Aerisa back AND stop the evil bad guys from using the crystal heart pieces to taking over/destroying the world! "You five, especially you, Tyson, better not get in our way. If you get in trouble we're NOT getting you out. Got it?" Sauri questioned the guys whom were sitting behind her, receiving nods from all except Kai and Tala but that didn't bother the girls, they knew Kai and Tala could take care of themselves.  
  
[ Abbey ]   
  
"Is 003 awake yet?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not 004." Ry replied, as the Demolishers moved closer towards the unconscious Aerisa. She was chained up to a wall, inside some kind of testing room.  
  
"Great. So why don't we stop wasting time and just wake her up?" Rob asked impatiently, rolling his blue eyes. His teammates were always wasting time like this, but they probably did it to bug him.   
  
"I still don't see why you wanted to get only her...why didn't you let us come help you, 004?" 006 asked, looking up from Aerisa's arm, which she was carefully putting a (real) tattoo on.   
  
"That's not important, 006." 004 replied. "What is important, is that you finish that tattoo so we can actually tell you two girls apart."  
  
"Done." 006 reported, as she carefully put away the needle and admired her work. 006 ran her fingers along the black and white tattoo that spelled out Aerisa's name, that she (006) had just finished on Aerisa's upper left arm.  
  
"Where'd Ry go to?" Rob questioned his teammates; he had noticed that Ry was acting weird ever since they had kidnapped Aerisa.   
  
"Probably went for a walk. Go ahead, wake her up." 004 instructed Rob.   
  
The brunette nodded and slowly made his way over to the still unconscious girl. When he reached her, he paused, his blue eyes looked at the girl with amusement in them. A grin appeared on his face just before he injected a fluid into her arm, then after waiting a few seconds her slapped her across the face. "Wake up, 003." He spat at the unconscious girl.  
  
The door of the dimly lit lab flew open, followed by two figures. "004, our boss wants to see you. Now." Ry informed 004, his voice had a sharp edge to it. 004 looked up from the unconscious girl, his eyes scanning Ry's face, they then paused on the purple haired man beside him.  
  
"Boris." 004 stated as he stood up and faced him. "You can start with the upgrades when I come back. And don't touch her," he warned, pointing to Aerisa. "She's no where near where the three of us are. You'll just end up killing her, as I'm sure you remember."   
  
Just then, as if on cue Aerisa's green eyes snapped open, as she gasped for air, the fluid that Rob had injected her with had taken affect, cutting off her air supply, slightly. Her green eyes quickly scanned the room; her lungs weren't the only things that the fluid had affected. She could barely see anything clearly, and her head was all fuzzy. "Marc...you bastard..." she said, splitting towards the figure that had just spoken. She was sure it was him. 004 laughed, then made his way back over to Aerisa.  
  
"So you know its me." Marc (004) grinned at this fact. "I told your friends that I would get you back and I have. And now I shall have my revenge on them and the rest of the world. I'll see you later my dear." The black haired teen, (Marc) said as he placed a kiss on Aerisa's lips and then left the room.   
  
"Well then we'll come back soon. Come along you two." Boris coldly instructed Rob and 006. "Let's let 003, rest. After all she hasn't been here in about eight years since I performed the first operation on her."  
  
"What do you mean 'first operation'? And why are you calling me, 003?" Aerisa asked, though she wasn't sure that she wanted to know. But this room it seemed so familiar...and the man even more so...but from where?  
  
Boris paused at the door, and motioned for Rob and 006 to leave the room. After they left, Boris walked towards Aerisa as he spoke. "It seems that you don't remember about your real past. Poor you." Boris taunted her, his cold voice ringing in her ears. "We kidnapped you when you were ten, and did an operation on you, the Demolishers, and many others. None of them lived, but you, you and the Demolishers did. You now have that wonderful hearing of yours and agility. As for your other question, that's simple, it's your experiment number."  
  
'Holy shit...but then...me...no way...I grew up with Kai, Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys...' Aerisa shook her head. "Stop lying to me bastard."  
  
"He's not." A voice said as door of the lab flew open. Aerisa's eyes widen in shock she knew that voice...  
  
"It's all the truth." The voice came again as a bunch of people walked into the room.  
  
"Kai!? But what...you ALL came??" Aerisa couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes." Sauri said as she walked into the room, her greenish-blue eyes caught slight of Boris trying to make a move for the alarm but the Sauri was quicker, as she whipped out her trusty whip and easily sent Boris to the floor. The purple haired man cursed as he looked down at his ankles that were now tangled up thanks to Sauri's whip - her fav weapon. As Rosal and Sauri worked on tying up Boris; Lenaca, Tala and Kai worked on getting Aerisa free and then hacked their way into the security system with the use of one of the computers that were conveniently placed in this room.   
  
"So tell me again why you brought them along." Aerisa questioned her teammates; she couldn't believe that they had brought ALL the Bladebreakers here.  
  
"They would've followed us anyways." Rosal informed her, rolling her eyes at the sight of Ray and Kai and how they were both constantly asking/checking if Aerisa as ok.  
  
"Guys, hurry up someone's coming!" Tyson yelled into the room where Lenaca and the others were.  
  
"Hey, umm...do you two remember anything about a girl living here about eight years ago, with you?" Aerisa questioned Kai and Tala, whom just looked at her funnily.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because?" Sauri repeated, as she handed Aerisa her samurai sword and Lenaca her Twin Sais.  
  
"Because she doesn't believe that she lived here wi-"  
  
"Shut up, Boris." Lenaca threatened as she whipped around quickly, throwing one of her twin sais, which landed directly in Boris' mouth, killing him instantly. "Damnit," she sighed sadly, pulling out her weapon from his mouth. "I killed him too fast...that was no fun." The three girls laughed at this, Lenaca always complained about that. "So go on, Aerisa explain away."  
  
"He was telling the truth, I used to live here."  
  
"What!?" Max exclaimed as he, Ray and Tyson walked into the room.  
  
"Aerisa, are you sure? Maybe it was just the chemicals that they were giving you." Ray said, placing a hand on the red haired girl's shoulder. Aerisa shook her head, saying that it was all true. Her dreams had been coming clearer and clearer every night, and last night she had the dream that had shown her what happened to her all those years ago when Boris and Voltaire had found her wandering around the Abbey late at night. That she was going to see Kai and Tala that night, and that's why Boris had found Kai in the hall and threw him back into his and Tala's shared room. Though she wasn't that lucky.  
  
"I don't believe it, it can't be true. And Marc he's the captain of the Demolishers...they've all been experimented on too...it can't be..."  
  
"I agree with Rosal on this one, how can it be true?"  
  
"It is." Kai and Tala spoke out in the mist of all this confusion and started explaining about the dreams that they've been having recently. In the middle of their explanations, Aerisa noticed that someone was approaching on the surveillance screen and walked out of the room, without a word.  
  
She walked down the hallway a bit, then hearing something she started to slow down. Closing her green eyes, Aerisa continued walking down the hallway, using her hearing that she now knew was genetically enhanced when she was ten years old. 'Come on, follow me. We're gonna play a bit of follow...' She thought, grabbing the handle of her trusty sword '...The...' She tightened her grip. '...Leader.' She thought, and as soon as her thought was completed she pulled out her sword and in one swift move, she span around, cutting the person's head off. She then picked up something off the ground, then with that in hand and her now bloody samurai sword in the other, she turned and walked back to the others.  
  
"There you are, Aerisa. Where...did...you...Oh." Lenaca stated slowly, as she and the other Crystal Hearts looked at their newest field agent in silent approvement.  
  
"Ew. Ok that's just disturbing." Max stated as he turned his staring blue eyes away from the large object that Aerisa was holding in her hand.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Tyson exclaimed, as he quickly turned his face away, covering his mouth with his hands.  
  
"What? Oh this?" Aerisa stated lifting the heavy object then tossed it onto the floor in the middle of the room. "It's wonderful isn't?" She stated sarcastically. "Oh chill guys, it could've been worst. Anyways, I'm sure that his teammates will come looking for him so we better get going now. And I've got a little score to settle with someone..."  
  
"Uhh...are we just gonna leave his head there?"  
  
"Yup. Unless you want to move it...though I'm pretty sure they'll find something useful to do with Rob's head." Lenaca stated as all of them left the room, thankful to be leaving the disgusting head of Rob's behind. Max shook his head at Lenaca's offer and followed his girlfriend (Rosal) out of the room, closely being followed by the others.   
  
Aerisa lead the group down the many hallways of the Abbey with Tyson and Lenaca bringing up the rear. Lenaca turned, her red eyes falling on the bluenette beside her. She quickly looked away checking if anyone was coming from behind them. Nope. The black haired girl sighed as she watched the bluenette beside her, they hadn't talked in days, what was she suppose to say to him. As she pondered this, her red orbs looking at Tyson met with the brown ones of the slightly taller boy. 'Shit.' She thought, as she quickly looked somewhere else. "Tyson...I want you to stay near me or one of the others at all times, Ok? I don't want anything happening to you." The bluenette looked at the black haired girl somewhat surprised, they hadn't said anything in days to each other and now she practically was telling him that she liked him. "Here." Lenaca said, handing Tyson a gun. "I want you to keep it with you for now, just in case. Aerisa got it off Rob after she killed him, it should prove useful."   
  
Tyson nodded, "Thanks, Lenaca." The black haired girl smiled at him, and he smiled back as they continued to follow their friends down the many twisting hallways of the dark, cold Abbey.  
  
"So, what exactly did they do to you five during the...genetic alteration experiments?" Max asked Aerisa whom was walking behind him and Rosal. Aerisa looked up at Max, his voice had knocked her our of her trance like state - she was trying to figure out where their enemies were by listening. The group of friends continued walking, the long coats of the Crystal Hearts' swaying as they went.   
  
"They didn't do only genetic alternation tests on us. There were other ones, that didn't have anything to do with genetics being altered...like the ones Kai and Tala were in. Though, the one I was apart off gave me my superb hearing, agility and abnormal healing abilities. That would explain why I healed so fast when I was in the hospital. Rob got increased strength..., which obviously didn't help him out much. Ry got increased agility and reflexes. Marc got a mixture of all of ours and some other ones that I don't know about. I think it was mostly tech stuff. And then there's that girl...006. I didn't really get a good look at her...just her back view and her red hair." Aerisa explained as they reached the inter-courtyard area of the Abbey. She looked around, her green eyes scanning for any guards...and for some reason there were none. They hadn't ran into any guards yet... "Come, we need to get across to the other side, that door there should lead us to where Marc and the other Demolishers are...and hopefully their boss."  
  
"How do you remember so much about this place...it's been like eight years or something. Didn't you say that you didn't remember anything about your past a few days ago?"  
  
Aerisa nodded, as they started making their way across the courtyard, keeping a look out. "That's true. But I think that fluid Rob injected me with did more then affect my breathing for a while and my eye sight...I believe that it unlocked the memories that I suppressed a long time ago when I ran away from this place."  
  
"No wonder you ran away from this place. Just look at it."  
  
"Look at what? I don't see anything wrong with our home, do you 006?" A voice asked.  
  
Aerisa and the other Crystal Hearts' heads snapped in the direction of where the oh-so-familiar voice came from. Each one of them grabbing their weapons (just in case); Aerisa her samurai sword, Sauri her whip, Lenaca her twin sais and Rosal her bo staff.  
  
"Marc." Aerisa said, her green eyes glaring daggers at the black-haired guy in front of her.  
  
"I don't see what you have a problem with." 006 replied, removing her hood, revealing her face to the Crystal Hearts and the Bladebreakers (and Tala).  
  
"Holy shit..." the guys gasped as the Crystal Hearts just looked on in disbelief.   
  
"What's wrong?" another voice asked, as a figure stepped out from behind Marc and 006. "Don't you remember us, sister?"  
  
TBC...Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *


	22. Another one?

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters).

* * *

Chapter 21: Another one!?  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
"Sister?" Aerisa's friends repeated in shock, turning towards her. Aerisa didn't answer them; she just stood there, her long white dress dancing in the slight breeze along with her long brown coat, as she looked at the three Demolishers. After what seemed forever, Aerisa finally moved, taking a step forwards, her eyes never leaving the three figures in front of her.  
  
"Brother? But how...why didn't y-"  
  
"Oh enough with the whole sappy moment, it's sickening." Marc spat, rolling his honey brown eyes. His eyes filled up with hatred once again, just like the last time the girls had seen him. His glance fixed on one of the girls as his hand went behind his back.  
  
"I didn't know...that it was you...that you were still alive..." Ry said softly as he moved towards his long lost sister - Aerisa. He couldn't believe that he had almost killed her that one night, at the club.  
  
{ Flashback - Club - Ry's Point of View - Chapter 14 }  
  
I had gone, once again into the night alone, to finish another one of my so-called 'missions.' I had to find out everything I could about the Crystal Hearts and at the time I didn't know that one of them, Aerisa, was my sister, mine and 006's long lost sister that is. She disappeared from the Abbey when she was 12... 006 and myself couldn't find her; we thought she was dead all this time.  
  
I stood there in the crowd watching...watching her and I knew that there was just familiar about her...besides the face that she looked a lot like 006...I don't know.  
  
I would've stayed longer, but she spotted me in the crowd, and even though I was quite far from the stage I could read her lips. I knew then for sure she was one of them; they all were, (her teammates and her), were the agents that our boss had warned us about. She moved to get off the stage earlier then the orange-white haired girl and I knew why, she was coming after me. I tried loosing her in the crowd but it didn't work, she was too fast. Go figure that we'd both end up getting out agility increased thanks to the genetic experiments that Marc and Boris did on us, thanks to my boss...He would've killed us if we didn't do what he told us, so we did.  
  
She had left me with no choice; I had to try using the back exit since it was way too obvious that they already had blocked off all the main exits.

* * *

"Come back here!" Aerisa yelled at me as we both continued running down the back corridor that was located somewhere back stage.  
  
"Just try it." I dared her, as I ran out of the building. It was too bad she was the enemy; it was kinda fun having someone that could finally run nearly as fast as me. Well she was the enemy back then. Not anymore.  
  
She followed me outside, and I hesitated wondering if I should run away or do something to her so she couldn't follow me. Naturally I picked the second one, since I had spotted a metal poll on the ground, near my feet. I grabbed it and called out, "Die." To her as I swung the pole, hitting her right on target, knocking her out cold, then I disappeared.  
  
{ End of Flashback }  
  
"I had forgotten the promise I made to you all those years ago t-" Ry begin to explain but was cut off by the sound of a gun shot being fired, that hit him square in the back of the head, killing him instantly.  
  
"Now that that distraction is gone, it's finally time to get rid of you for failing to bring back Kai and Aerisa." Marc smirked, as he turned towards where the Bladebreakers were standing, behind the Crystal Hearts. Then pointing his gun directly at Tala, the black-haired teen spoke again, "Voltaire was very disappointed when you failed us. Good-bye, Tala." He taunted, one last time before slowly moving his finger downwards, to pull the trigger of his gun.   
  
"Sorry maybe some other time." Sauri stated as she pulled out her dagger from a strap around her leg and threw it hitting Marc's arm that was holding the gun. The honey brown eyed male cursed, as he quickly lost all control of his left arm, the gun falling towards the ground. But he was able to just catch it with his weaker right arm, holding it up again to aim at his target. Sauri smirked, finally a time to use her skill. She pulled out her whip from around her waist; flicking it forwards, the whip easily wrapped around Marc's gun then yanked it out of Marc's hand before he even had a chance to see Sauri pull out her second weapon. Her whip flew up in the air, right above her and then as if it was natural, her whip let go of the gun. Then catching it with her other hand, the silver haired girl pointed it at the insane ex and quickly fired three well-aimed shots - two in the chest and one in the head for good measure. "That was easy." Sauri commented - she had been waiting to get some good practise lately. She then looked over at Tala, the fallen angel looked at her and nodded slightly as to say thanks. But the others didn't notice this for they were too busy with the whole Aerisa, 006 and Ry thing that was happening in front of them, near the middle of the courtyard.  
  
"Brother...no..." 006 cried out to her fallen brother, Ry. Her green eyes filled with tears as she used her mind reading abilities to read the very last thoughts of Ry before he was completely gone - 'Tell her...and...get...out......'. 006 watched as his green eyes that looked so much like her own, slowly rolled back, a tear escaping her eye. Wiping it away quickly she then looked up from her brother and moved towards her 'twin' sister. 'I know what I must do...I must finish telling Aerisa what my brother could not.' She thought as she moved across the courtyard, her black dress sweeping the floor as she went. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sounding of the alarm. "Shit." 006 cursed, as men, obviously working for Voltaire quickly surrounded the ten teens.  
  
"Great, company." Rosal stated sarcastically as the Crystal Hearts got prepared for a fight. "Just what we needed."  
  
"I know, eh." Lenaca added sighing slightly, things could've been so much earlier but no they just have to get worst. "At least they'll make good target practise."  
  
"Guys get back, all of you," Sauri stated, turning her head towards 006. "Stay close to the door, if they want you guys they'll have to get through us (Aerisa and Sauri) first." With that said, the silver haired girl then turned her attention back to the fight. Lenaca and Rosal were already busy trying to fight off a bunch of guys together, the two of them standing back to back as a group of men surrounded them, slowly closing in. The two girls had already taken out quite a few men, which obviously seemed to have enraged most of the ones left over. Rosal smirked, turning her head to the side causing her orange-white hair to slip over her shoulder, as she looked at the guys around herself and Lenaca. She grinned, tightening her rip on her bo staff, which had a little surprise just waiting to be unleashed on her un-expecting prey. Feeling Lenaca's back muscles tense up, Rosal knew that it was time. The brown-eyed girl (Rosal) ran forwards, rising up her bo staff to block the weapons of the men as they attacked her, while attacking them back. Then when she was close enough, she let one of the men attack her just above her head, so that she could (easily) block it with her staff. She looked at the guy and smiled, as she let her hand run along her staff that was now horizontality above her head, her hand landing on a hidden switch. Which Rosal activated, thus causing a blade to emerge from both ends of her bo staff. Then, with her little 'friend' as she called it, Rosal began to attack the men around her. Easily stabbing the men in various places, then once her blade was well into their bodies, she'd drag her bo staff downwards, spiting then in half. Their warm, fresh blood spraying from their wounds. The light red mist of blood filled the air, landing upon Rosal's face, she smiled. Oh how she loved the smell of newly spilled blood.   
  
"Lenaca, behind you!" Rosal warned her friend, as she looked behind herself. Realizing that Lenaca was a bit busy with a bunch of other men, Rosal quickly finished off the guy she was fighting and rushed towards her friend. "Duck!" she called out to her team captain, as she threw her bo staff forwards. Causing it to go flying right above the black haired girl's head, piercing through the guy's skull.   
  
"Thanks." Lenaca stated as she easily blocked another attack, this time a sword, with one of her twin sai. Then with her other one she swung towards the taller men, swiftly and perfectly cutting his head clear off of his neck. "Hurry up." She rushed Rosal, whom had just freed her bo staff from the dead male's bloodily skull.  
  
"Got it." Sauri heard Rosal inform Lenaca. The silver haired girl, sensing that something wasn't quite right she turned around. Her hand still holding her dagger, which she was slowly applying more force to, causing it to rip farther and farther into the a guy's heart. Then, getting bored with him she pushed her dagger all the way through, killing him instantly. 'He was no fun, not even a yell. Pathetic.' Sauri thought as she scanned for more men. Seeing that there were none near her, Sauri then turned her attention to Aerisa whom seemed to be doing just fine. The red haired girl was taking out all her frustrations off on the guys whom she was fighting, quickly killing them off one by one. Though it seemed that the men just continued to appear from the nearby shadows, as the sun had began to set once again. Letting nightfall upon the Abbey.   
  
'Shit.' Sauri thought as she as a strong force sent her flying into a nearby wall. Her greenish-blue eyes flittered open as she took a quick look around. 'Ok, we defiantly need to talk to Aerisa about this...' She thought making herself a mental reminder, as she struggled slightly to stand up, her head spinning slightly from the blow of hitting the brick wall. "Vol...Voltaire..." Sauri mumbled as she looked past the guy whom stood in front of her, the same guy who had just sent her flying. 'Crap...this doesn't look...good...unless...' Sauri grinned as an idea popped into her head; though for it to work she'd have to work fast. She ran forwards, quickly gaining speed as she headed towards Lenaca and Rosal, she just had to save them...just had too. Nearing the same man that sent her flying at the wall, she pulled out her dagger once again, throwing it so that it hit the man directly on target, hitting him right where the reproductive system is. He stood there for a second, blood flowing out of his mouth, and then suddenly he fell to the ground as Sauri ran past him.   
  
"Lenaca! Rosal! Watch out!" Sauri yelled to her friends as she used her gun (that she had taken off Marc earlier) and fired a couple of rounds.   
  
"Holy shit Sauri. Next time could you give us a better warning!?" Rosal all but yelled at Sauri, after she and Lenaca got up off the floor after having to drop to the ground cause of Sauri's sudden out burst. "Some warning. You tell us to 'watch out' like not even TWO seconds before firing your gun! Sheesh."  
  
Lenaca rolled her eyes at her orange-white haired friend, she always freaked out about the littlest things, but then again Rosal had a point. "Nice one Sauri...though next time try giving us a few more seconds."  
  
Sauri sighed, "Gee, here I am running to save your lives from Voltaire who by the way, if you didn't notice WAS going to kill you two. Some friends you are. Not even a thank you."  
  
"Hey guys, I hate to break up this very amusing scene but since everyone here is either dead or ran away after Sauri killed Voltaire...I'm pretty sure that we should LEAVE." Aerisa called from a little ways across the courtyard, as she whipped the blood of her samurai sword. The three girls nodded as they made their way across the yard heading towards where Aerisa, 006, Tala and the Bladebreakers were standing.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here."  
  
"Yeah...one problem..." Max stated pointing to the only door that led out of this place. "The door's locked and 006 already told us that we can't open it with your weapons cause its metal not wood."  
  
"Great..." Aerisa said sarcastically, rolling her green eyes slightly. "This just keeps getting better and better." Just then there was some sort of an explosion, which caused the aforementioned door to burst into pieces. The clouds of smoke caused by the explosion slowly faded, thus revealing two familiar figures. The four girls just stood there looking at them, wide-eyed.   
  
That is until Rosal found her voice and spoke up, "Eric?? Why are you...and...your boss doing here??"   
  
"Well you see girls we figured that you'd need some help getting out of here." The taller man explained.  
  
"Marie...? What are you doing here?" Aerisa blinked, looking at the red-orange haired women standing beside Eric. (She's the woman Eric was talking to in the study room earlier, just after Aerisa got kidnapped.)   
  
"Did we miss something here?" Tyson questioned as the large group of teens followed Eric and Marie out of the courtyard and into one of the hallways inside of the Abbey.  
  
"Yes, Tyson you did. You see Marie is Aerisa's cousin." Ray explained to his teammates as well as everyone else that were lost at this point. "I met her in a shop that Aerisa and I went to the day that we got attacked, the day we arrived in Barcelona."   
  
"Yes well I'm glad that you remember me and that you kept your promise to me, Ray. I gave you that blue box on purpose, knowing that Voltaire would send Marc and the others after it. You see, I put the crystal heart pieces in the box. I knew that Voltaire was after them but I didn't know why but now we have enough proof to put him away for good." Marie, (Aerisa's cousin) explained as they neared the exit of the Abbey. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell any of you, but I had no choice."  
  
"Talking about choices, that reminds me." Lenaca stated as she, Sauri and Rosal turned to look at Aerisa. "You need to choose. You're driving us nuts with all of this thing with the both of them."   
  
"I...uhhh..." Aerisa mumbled not believing that her friends where making her choose between Ray and Kai, especially after everything that had just happened. Aerisa stopped walking as they exited the Abbey, thinking to herself. 'I don't know...how am I suppose to choose...I love both of the...but their right I can't keep doing this to them and myself...but to choose means that I'll have to hurt one...'  
  
"Oh forget it...this'll take too long..." Lenaca exclaimed as she walked up to Aerisa. "Heads or tails?"  
  
"What? You want me to pick Heads or Tails to decide whom I'll be with!?" Aerisa asked unbelievably, her comment catching the attention of everyone except for Eric and Marie who were already inside the helicopter.   
  
"Never mind Lenaca." Rosal stated as she walked up to Aerisa, looking into her deep green eyes. "You can't make her pick Heads or Tails and then leave it all up to the loss of a coin. She'll just have to choose by listening to her heart. There's no other way."  
  
"Umm...yeah I hate to break up this important looking moment but I need to tell my sister something." 006 informed everyone. Thus causing all eyes to land on her, as she walked over to Aerisa.   
  
"What is it?" Aerisa asked glad that she had interrupted for she didn't feel like having to choose over Ray and Kai right that very moment. Aerisa looked at her sister as she neared her, it felt so weird to look at 006...she looked just like her. Aerisa continued to focus on her sister, trying not to pay much attention to the emotions that she could see in the eyes of her two loves.  
  
"Its something that Ry couldn't tell you before he died." 006 began, her black dress dancing in the wind along with the identical white dress of her sister. "We have another sister, though she's not human. And when she finds out about everything that happened here, including Ry's and Voltaire's deaths...she'll come looking for revenge."  
  
"Well, if you've forgotten you're not exactly human either." Tala said, finally speaking after a long time as he held onto Sauri's hand. His icy blue orbs eyeing something, a figure almost...or maybe not...move in the shadows behind 006.  
  
"Yes but technically Ry and I are still human...but she's not. She, our older sister."   
  
"So then what is she?" Sauri questioned, not being able to understand what 006 was getting at.  
  
"She's-"   
  
TBC......Please R&R. Thanks. The Epilogue is coming up.

* * *


	23. Epilogue

Aeris: I don't own beyblade, I only own my OOCs (Own Original Characters).

* * *

Epilogue   
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
{ Aerisa's Point of View - China }  
  
'It's summer now, finally. I've been waiting for this for so long especially since we all got back to Canada. God we missed a LOT of schoolwork and had to catch up. It's been three weeks since we left the Abbey and I miss 006 and Ry already. You see, they're both dead. Voltaire shot 006 before she could tell me about my older sister, who, according to her isn't human. I still don't know what she meant by that. Oh well I'm here.' I thought as the bus driver stopped the bus and announced my stop's name. I stood up quietly, grabbed my bag and walked out of the bus. After I exited the bus I walked down the street for a block or so, the summer sun beating down on me.   
  
I guess I better fill you in on some things first. After we left the Abbey that day, three weeks ago, we returned to our hotels and a few days later we had the final round of the Second Beyblade World Championship. Except that since all of the Demolishers ended up dead, my teammates and I got to face the Bladebreakers in the final round. Now one knows what really happened to the Demolishers except for my teammates and the Bladebreakers and of course Tala, Eric and Marie. Oh if you're wondering who won, my team did. Hey like Lenaca said "I told you once and I'll say it again, I knew we were going to kick your (the Bladebreakers') butts."  
  
"Hey Aerisa. You're finally here." Ray said when he opened the door of his house, trying to talk loud enough so that I could hear him over all the noise that was in his house. I think that Sauri was trying to kill Tyson again. "Come on in, and try not to mind the noise. Rosal and Sauri are trying to kill Tyson."  
  
"I thought so." I said giggling as I hugged him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind me. We've been going out for about two weeks now. Yeah, I did end up having to choose between him and Kai. And since I just told you that Ray and I have been going out for a while, I obviously chose Ray. Don't get me wrong, Kai and I are still friends, sometimes we'll call each other and talk. Though its long distance since he lives in Russia and I live in Canada. But we make it work, plus e-mail is always handy.  
  
"Hey Aerisa!" Rosal shouted as she and Sauri ran after Tyson, when Ray and I walked into the room. I shook my head at the sight of the room. Poor Ray was gonna have to put up with all of us staying at his house for the next couple of weeks. Hey, it WAS his idea in the first place to have us visit this summer...ok so the idea was Rosal's and mine but that's not the point.  
  
"Hey guys." I said greeting my friends in my usual happy voice as I made my way over to an empty sit on an empty couch. I passed my Sauri and Tala on my way, they're still going out. So are Max and Rosal. Believe it or not, Lenaca and Tyson are actually going out and have been for a while. Don't ask why, cause I still don't understand. I always thought that they hated each other's guts. Guess I was wrong.  
  
"Aerisa." A voice called me, hearing it I snapped out of my daze.  
  
"Huh?" I replied, not knowing who had just called me since I had been lost in thought again, like always.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna go to the lake now."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" I said jumping out of my seat excitedly, then grabbing my bag I started to follow the others outside. My eyes meeting that of Ray's as I walked near him, he took hold of my bag giving me a smile. I let go of it, knowing that he wanted to take it for me. Then after he kissed my forehead once again, we walked outside together, hand in hand.   
  


We were all ready to face whatever fate would throw our way.  


  
  
THE END. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

Yes it is the end of my story. So I hope that you all enjoyed it very much. And thank you to everyone that read my story and reviewed and those of you who didn't. Just to let you know I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to start writing the sequel to this story, or if I'm actually going to write it. So I'll leave it up to you, the readers to decide. So let me in your reviews or you can email me to let me know if you want a sequel or not. 


End file.
